Babe in Arms
by plygrn89
Summary: Post;New Moon. Edward is gone, Bella is pregnant. What new adventures will Bella find with her very special offspring..... Complete
1. Prologue

**Title: Babe in Arms**

**Author: Plygrn89**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, drama, family  
**

**Declaim: Don't own**

**Chapter 1 Prologue **

**

* * *

  
**

The soft sounds of bristle from a brush raking into dark brown hair awake in Bella's ears. Sitting on a twin bed with Bella's legs hanging over the mattress as her bare feet rest against the cold wooden floor. A small dent is forms on the bed from her body's weight. Chocolate brown eyes stare non-observantly at her computer desk while Bella barely realizes that she has been brushing on the same spot. Small dark rings form beneath her eyes from the lack of sleep.

Bella sighs inwardly to the emptiness that swells in her chest. The past seven months have been a blur but none of the less a struggle. Keeping herself in the realm of numbness and avoiding any thoughts of the love that she had once had.

A twitch pain of salty tears develops in her eyes but Bella pays not mind to it. A large tear hangs in the corner of her eye until blinking once. Feeling the tear rolling down her face, Bella freezes in place as the wetness travels down her cheek. Her first tear in months. Drawing her hand to her face and gently using her index finger to swipe it from her hold on her cheek.

Balancing the tear on her finger while focusing strangely at the tear before feeling a nudge in her mid-body. Instantly, the tear rolls off her face and both hands gently rest against the bump. A sensation of warmth courses through her hands as the corner of her lip rises ever so slightly. "Don't worry baby we'll be find." Bella unconsciously coos maternally, her voice low and her lips barely moving. Her stomach is very large even for being in the third trimester.

A strange feeling of her baby moving in her womb causes an unconscious small smile on her lips. Placing her brush on her bed, Bella slowly and wobbly lifting her heavy body to her feet as her bed squeaks lightly. Her covers are ruffled up from her bottom. Bella slowly strolls across the room while walking slowly because of her clumsiness. The wooden floors screech to her weight as she leaves her room.

* * *

Carefully, Bella walks down stairs and into the small kitchen. Browsing through the refrigerator as the coolness sweeps across Bella's pale skin forcing Goosebumps to breed on her flesh. Grasping several ingredients to begin dinner before Charlie arrives home from work. Preparing fish for Charlie as Bella struggles not gag at the horrific smell.

Soon after frying up the food, the front door whines as the door opens widely. Charles crosses the threshold with his boots thumping hard against the wooden floor along with the clinging sound of him removing his gun. "Bells?" Charlie calls out curiously, voice is firm.

"Here."

Charlie walks into the kitchen and immediately inhales the delicious smell of dinner. "Smells good, Bells." Charlie compliments, shifting foot to shift and pursing his lips. Bella slightly turns her head to Charlie with a small smile but has no emotion just mechanical. Charles sighs inwardly to the uncomfortable silence while his eyes constantly shift from his daughter's face to her round stomach. Clearing his throat but did not grasp his daughter's attention, Charlie opens his mouth to say something but stops. Turning in place, Charlie strolls to his television.

Bella knows it's hard for Charlie to have a pregnant, unmarried eighteen year old daughter. Sighing in defeat, Bella rests the palms of her hands on the edge of the counter while leaning against it

Inhaling deeply, allowing her lungs to expand and stretch to the amount of her air she hold before releasing her bundle of air.

The idea of being a _mother_ terrified Bella and even now, her body shakes with fear. It was never on her to-do-list nor did she ever dream of such things. Of course telling her parents of her pregnancy……. Well, Bella would have chosen to swallow a large sharp rock. Momentarily, memories of her night with _him_ flood into her weary mind. Her memories shift to her Jasper's sudden attack which forces Bella to flinch and the painful night of _his_ departure from her life.

Bella turns in place and leans her lower back against the edge of the counter with her eyes fading off. The sensation of pain leaks into her numb heart which she so desperately tired to shut out. The pain throbs harshly within, Bella purses her lips and draws up her hands to lean her temples into her palms. Salty tears sting her seal eyes as tears escape from the tightly shut eyelids. Droplets fall from her eyes and splashes against the floor. Trying very hard to control her emotion but a quick, quiet gasp escapes her lips follow by rapid deep breathing. Bella's small check rises and falls quickly as the horrid feelings becomes overwhelming. Dropping her hands from her face and tilts her head up with her eyes remaining close. Redness widens on her cheeks, Bella's breathing slowly becomes under control but still raspy. Cracking open her eyelids as a blurry wetness shadows her vision and Bella roughly wipes her tears away.

"Bella?" A male voice of concern and uneasiness comes from her far right.

Instantly, an alarm shocks Bella out of her small break down as her eyes widen slightly. Quickly shift her body to face away from Charlie as she quick pulls herself together. "Ummm…..di..dinner isn't ready yet, dad." Bella stammers, voice is shaky and low as her tone hold much sorrow.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Bella says quickly with her voice slightly more in control but still lace with sorrow. Remaining in her position until hearing Charlie's retreating foot steps lead back to the living room. Swallowing a lump in her throat when feeling her unborn child move in her womb. The movement is soft and bubbly, "Its ok baby." Bella coos maternally while rubbing her stomach softly, "We're going to be ok. "

* * *

To be continuing............

**It short I know.....And I know there are several stories with this similar plot but I said what the heck.....**

**AN: I didn't want to have the whole one month pregnancy thing, so I am changing a few things.**


	2. Out of the Blue

Chapter 2

Out of the Blue

* * *

Lightly pressing her foot onto the gas petal, Bella grips the steering wheel tightly as the tires of her truck run against the icy roads to school. Going to school, knocked up has a price......embarrassment. Slowly turning to the parking lot as her eyes momentarily glance where _he _use to park. Instantly, Bella withdraw her eyes from the sucking vortex of her memories. Bella parks near the front considering the long distance with the ice and her pregnant condition.

Bella keeps her eyes down while blushing to the many eyes that glance her way with disgust. Feeling more embarrass to return to this horrid place, five days a week with the same disgust glances and not to mention Lauren's constant bashing. Of course, there is Jessica trying to get the details of Bella and......._him_ and their night_._

The day is as normal as it gets, students send a glance at her large round stomach which always promotes Bella to blush. At least several of her faithful friends remain defeating her from the 'Knocked up Bella' bashing name. Walking next to Angela and Ben as the two lovebirds continue talking about the upcoming plans for prom.

"Will you be going Bella?" Angela asks curiously while turning her head away from Ben to look at the lifeless Bella walking next to her. Arching an eyebrow while waiting for Bella's response but Bella remains a walking statue. "Bella?"

Hearing her name being call out from her zoning, Bella's head snaps up with her eyebrows leivating up and direct her attention to the source of the voice. Bella returns a bewilder expression and sends a simple 'hmm'.

"Are you going to the prom?" Angela repeats without any frustration in her voice just weary concern.

"No." Bella response mechanically, voice is low and lifeless. Fading off again as her ears detect a familiar voice that is harsh and critical.

"Oh _please....._ She got herself stuck into this mess...." The voice declares bashingly and holds no sympathy but rather a bitter tone. "....She dates this....this well gorgeous guy and gave it up too quickly and now she knocked up.....and she only eighteen!" Bella instantly recognizes the voice....Lauren. Her eyes rise up before her and notice Lauren speaking to Jessica. "He probably ditched her the moment after they went all the way." Lauren chuckles without humor before continuing, "So now she knocked up and unmarried..... She has no one but to blame but herself."

Hearing those words brings a remorseful feeling in her chest as she lowers her eyes to the ground. "I think she heard you..." Jessica whispers with uncertainty while sending a glance in Bella's direction.

"So.... Let her hear." Lauren spats forcefully; her tone is purposely louder for Bella to hear.

The two girls stock off before Angela places a soft but firm hand on Bella's shoulder in a way of comfort. "Don't listen to her...." Angela whispers with pure sincerity with her face holding a sympatic expression.

"I wasn't." Bella murmurs, almost defensively before the three head to class.

* * *

Returning home from the dreading day at school. The cloudy sky has finally diminish from view allowing the sun to sends it rays of warmth to Forks. The sun light shines through the open windows illuminating the house.

Soon after leaving her things in the living room, Bella retreats to her backyard and resting against the cold ground. One single large tree stands in her backyard with leaves cringing to the soft cool wind. Rays of light sleek through the branches and illuminate across Bella's face.

The cold grass presses against Bella's back sending chilling shiver through her body. Strands of her brown hair limp lightly with the soft breeze. Having her eyelids close her sight from world, Bella enjoys the small time with the sun. Reaching one hand to rest over her large stomach and softly rubbing in a small circle as her baby moves which always force a small smile on her lips. Another cool breeze blows forceful across Bella's skin, making her shiver and form small goose bumps along her arms.

"_Don't you have a jacket?" _A familiar voice asks in disapproval, the tone is firm and protective.

Bella's eyes shot open to the sudden voice with confusion. Furrowing her eyebrow, Bella quickly sits up into a sitting position with an arm wrapping around her stomach protectively. Brown irises search franticly around her backyard and the dark corners of the landscape.

Furrowing her eyebrows deeper in confusion and despair, Bella releases a deep breath. Bringing up her knees as far as her large stomach allows her and rakes her fingers in her hair. Feeling the stringy sensation of her soft hair brushing against her fingers.

"_It would be as if I never existed.."_ Bella repeats his words in her mind but knows very well that promise has already been broken. Glancing her eyes down to her round stomach and lovingly rubbing her stomach. Suddenly, a striking pain awakes in her stomach which forces out a quick gasp. Instantly wrapping her arm around her belly, cradling it. Shutting her eyes tightly as her baby kicks harshly inside of her womb, Bella struggles to breathe evenly through the throbbing pain. "Easy baby…" Bella's pleading voice is breathless and high. The baby finally settles down in her womb allowing Bella to breathe easily before she let out soft chuckles. "You're a strong one….just like you fa….." Bella muses to herself pleasantly before realizing what she's about to say and immediately stops herself. Her eyes widen and fasten her lips shut.

Staring off allowing herself to fade, Bella remains immobile to her memories of him….. A searing wound throbs painfully in her heart; Bella bites her lower lips to prevent any future sobs. Taking a deep breath and forcing her memories back into the far corners of her mind. Not wanting to remember any, but so frighten to forget…

* * *

The week went by slow making her life harder especially feeling uncomfortable in her third trimester. The cloudy day makes Fork rather depressing, Bella stand in her room, staring at her calendar and trying to determine her due date. Flipping through the months, Bella marks her due date around two and half months from now. Releasing a quick breath while trying not to think of the actually birth. Dress in a knee length white dress as her bare feet rest against the cold floor, sending up cold chills. Thick straps hang over her shoulders as the helm of the dress drapes over her large stomach.

Dropping her hands from the calendar to glance at the clock behind her: 1:50. The Saturday seems bleak and depressing. Bella grabs her boots and strolls down stairs and without thinking; her hands grasp her truck keys.

Sticking the silver key into the ignition and revive the old Chevy alive with a thunderous roar. Slightly flinching to the sudden sound, forces Bella to chuckle at herself. Easing out of the drive way and begins to drive down the street.

Having no idea where she is going, Bella just drives and hopes to release some tension in her body. Her window is slightly crack open with the wind blowing in and weakly catching her hair. The radio plays soft music to soften her mood and hopefully calm down her restless baby. The car seat is set back far from the steering wheel which her father thought it's strange even if she is pregnant.

The clouds rubble a quiet thunder as the wind picks up its pace. Many cars drive by Bella with sounds of engines singing loudly.

Bella allows her truck to come to a stop in a driveway, even though conscious mind hopes to never see this sight again. Staring blankly through the clear window, Bella's eyes take in the beautiful house of the Cullen's. The leaves on the nearby trees shake against the wind and releasing a cringing melody. The breeze picks up the fallen leaves off the ground and carrying them across the driveway. The lights in the house are turn off, the very sight almost looking haunting.

Without being aware of her opening the door and letting the cold wind to brush against her arms, Bella exits from her driver seat. The cold strikes her body and forcing Bella to wrap her arms around herself while her rubbing her arm to create friction. The breeze tugs the helm of her dress. Bella walks in a slow pace to the dim house and slowly feeling herself being frighten. The fear almost influences her to turn around and run, but another part of her still wonders. Approaching the porch, Bella places her boot on the wooden step as the step whines to her weight.

Her heart beat rapidly to her fear of the unknown, of course Bella can not understand this feeling but she refuses to walk away without knowing. Reaching for the door knob, Bella turn the knob while a knob screeches a high pitch sound, causing Bella to wince. Opening the door as the wind thrust the door wide open and slaps it into the wall. The inside is dim; dust lingers everywhere, looking ancient. No light touches the room except through the door which Bella recently open. Bella struggles to hold onto her courage as she walks across the threshold into the dim, frighten room. Large furniture such a bookself, a couch even the piano are cover with a large white sheets.

Every step Bella takes into the house, the sound of her shoes hitting the ground echoes through the hallway. The coolness of the house strikes Bella body, making her shake but the reasons of shaking are the memories of meeting the Cullen's for the first time.

Closing her eyes, Bella allows herself to fall deeply into her memory of seeing Carlisle and Esme's sweet faces and how they so openly welcome her to their home. A small smile increase on Bella's lips when remembering Alice's chirp personality and how excited she was to meet her.

Opening her eyes to soak in the view of the house, Bella turns in place to stare at the piano that the Cullen's left behind. Furrowing her eyebrows while tilting her head to the side as Bella walks closer to the hidden object. Her fingers brush lightly against the white fabric as the texture is rough. Bella grabs a hold and flips a small portion of the sheet over to reveal only the keys. Lightly skimming her fingertips on the soft cold key before pressing a C note. The sound echoes through out the house.

Memories of Edward playing her lullaby comes to her mind mercilessly, suddenly her mind jumps to Jasper's menacing attack, Rosalie's dark smirk….. and Edward's guilt.

Gasping for air, Bella eyes are filling with salty tears that burn her eyes while her eyelids become red. Hiding her face in the palms of her hands as these memories attack her mind mercilessly. Sobbing relentlessly, a sear pain in her heart haunts her once again but being more forceful. The pain is becoming unbearable and overwhelming as Bella gasps another quick sob follow by a train of weeping. Her fists tighten up and rises her hands up to her hairline as Bella opens her eyes with constant droplets rolling down her cheek, staining her face. The memories flash before her eyes. Hyperventilating, Bella finally snaps, "Stop!" Bella screams breathlessly, voice sounds strain and her tone holds a heart-wrenching screech.

Quickly turning in place to leave the house of painful memories, Bella walk briskly out the porch and trying her best not to fall. Forcefully opening the truck door which whines in protest and quickly hopping into the driver seat. Her breathing quivers as Bella shakily tries to turn on the engine. The engine struggles to revive itself but fails at each attempt. "Come on….Come on!" Bella screeches at the truck, her voice is tremble under her heart's pain. More tears flow freely from her widen eyes as she is desperately trying to run from her haunting memories. "Please." Bella pleads barely above a whisper but holds mixture of sorrow and agony. Bella slams her palm into the steering wheel before giving up.

Bella leaves the truck and escapes into the forest. Anything to relieve herself from the frighten grasps of the house of memories. Travel quickly through the forest, pushing away any branches or wildlife away from her body. Momentarily, Bella cranks her neck back to the house which is now hidden behind thick layers of trees and green.

Stopping in a middle of a small open area, Bella breathes heavily as her lungs throb for more air. Her head becomes lightheaded as she tries to focus but things around her move slowly. Bella carefully takes a seat on the cold ground and waits from the dizziness to fade. Falling onto her back as her brown eyes stare up at the sky as the wind moves the branches. The clouds are darker as the sound of thunder becomes louder. Soon after, a single droplet from the afternoon sky falls onto her forehead. The cold droplet lingers on her skin before rolling off her temple.

Remembering that she left her cell phone in the car, Bella decides to return. Bella tries to lean forward when a sear pain strikes her stomach. "Gah!" Bella gasps out painfully as she is force to lay back down.

Moaning to the pain as if something is ripping her skin. Cradling her stomach while Bella breathes rapidly as the pain becomes unbearable. Instantly, her hands grasp the grass beneath her. Suddenly, Bella's eyes widen when a ripping sound awakes in her ears. Bella screams high pitch cry the echoes loudly.

* * *

To be continue….


	3. Instinct

**Chapter 3**

**Instinct**

**

* * *

  
**

Darkness over takes Bella, flames burn her relentless. The pain is worse than anything than she can imagine. Not knowing how long she has endure this but soon, sounds of the wind, the leaves, the distance highway, cars, laughter, and a soft crying sound rings in Bella's ears. The flames burn down and now, Bella beings to feel her body again. Bella feels the cold ground soaking into her body and the grass poking at her different areas. Wiggling her finger, Bella feeling everything that is touch her flesh. Furrowing her eyebrows as eyelids slowly crack open to find the night sky overlapping her. Narrowing her eyes as her vision see things more clearly, Bella scans her soundings. The full moon lingers in the night sky flashing a silver light across the lands.

Bella sits up without any effort, feeling very confuse and lost. She tries desperately to remember why she is here but nothing comes to her mind. Suddenly, soft sounds of a coo awakes in her well develop hearing. Cranking her neck to her right to the source of the sound, it's behind a bundle of nature. Rising to her feet, very quickly, Bella walks cautiously in a defensive position as her feet lightly touch the ground without a sound. Slowly moving aside the branches to find two small infants lying on their back. The infants are bare naked and small. Both have dark hair and white beautiful skin. Their legs and arms are curl up to their chest.

While staring, Bella unconsciously inhales a breath as the scent from the infants smell lovely and instantly her throat starts to burn. Clenching her hand around her neck as her senses over take her. Curling her upper lip, Bella releases a sinister hiss revealing her bright white teeth. Soon after, one of the infants directs its eyes to Bella with black eyes. Bella hissing immediately comes to a stop when staring back at those eyes. Briefly remembering seeing similar eyes from someone else but could not remember who. Furrowing her eyebrows before one of the infants release a soft moan that is soothing.

Then, right before her eyes, Bella remembers being pregnant and feeling a child kicking with in her. Widening her eyes to her single memory, but she remains confuse. "_Wasn't I met to have only one child?" _Bella muses briefly while struggling to remember anything else that will put the pieces together. Her eyes drift down to her clothing noticing a large whole in her dress along with dry blood covering the front. Rip fabric hangs over the hole, lifelessly. Looking at her skin behind her dress. Eyes drift to her arms, Bella notice her skin is a beautiful white skin that is cold and hard.

Bella glance back at the infants before leaning forward and gently cuddling the babies into either arm and being very careful to not to breath. Her eyes glance at either child in awe and bewilderment. "My Babies." Bella murmurs to herself, voice is silky.

Bella notices that one child is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy directs it head to her clothing and smell the blood and instantly the boy begins to suck on it. Quickly, Bella removes the cloth from his mouth without struggling to hold on to either child. The boy begins to cry a screeching sound. "_Must be hungry." _Bella muses again, remaining in bewilderment as she tries to figure out what to feed her children.

A constant thud sound draw Bella attention as her eyes come across a small pack of deer traveling through the forest. Bella's eyes narrow follow by a smirk. Gently resting her children to the ground as both infants are crying. "Don't worry I'll bring back food." Bella whispers determinedly before sprinting off inhuman speed towards their first meal.

* * *

After sharing their first meal, the infants calm down. Bella drags off the dead animals and tosses them away. Furthermore, Bella maternal instincts kick in, she rips her dress that is not stain with her blood and wraps her babies them. Unfortunately, there's not enough fabric. Bella hiss in frustration before cradling her children in her arm but both children quickly cling onto her without effort. Sprinting off into the forest, the trees blew past her in a blink of an eye as her eyes come across a house.

Bella approaches the house as another memory come forth to her mind, remembering storming out of the house and into her truck before running off into the forest.

Strolling to the house and gripping the door knob and accidently crush the knob in her hand. The baby boy coos in awe before singing in laughter. Without effort Bella gently pushes open the door and with success she did not destroy the wooden door. Entering into the room as her eyes wonder around the room and finally resting on a piano.

Remembering a certain lullaby that's slow and soft. The music echoes in her mind but soon fades away.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Bella eyes drift to the white sheets in the room and arches an eyebrow as a idea appear in her mind,

* * *

Using the fabrics for clothing, Bella wraps herself and her infants in the fabrics like togas. Of course, the clothing is ragging and loose but it'll do. Bella's sheet wraps around one shoulder and a tight knot is at her waist. The infants are wrapping in similar style.

Resting the infants on the couch as both begin to sit up. Even though they are small they are quick strong. Smiling at her infants as Bella hears a distance sound of cars approaching the house. Instantly, Bella hisses and stands in front of her children as she stares through the windows. Several cop cars skit to a stop in front of the house as humans exist their vehicles.

A burning sensation awakes in Bella's throat and she immediately stops breathing. Using every fiber in her being to prevent herself from massacring these human. To this sudden need to not to harm these humans bewilder Bella, knowing very well it is bad…..but how?

Watching the humans investigate the red truck as Bella listen intently at what the humans are saying.

"Check the truck and see if there's any sign of her….."

"Nothing here…..."

"Four of you search the forest……"

"Bella!" A familiar voice calls out; the voice is full of concern. Bella remembers that voice, "Charlie?" She asks out loud as memories of their relationship flash before her eyes.

Involuntary, Bella steps forward and wants to go to him, "_No Bella!" _A different voice echoes in her mind, Bella instantly searches her surrounding for that voice but nothing. It's nothing like the human's voice it's a velvet voice, a voice of her hidden past.

Furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment as she tries desperately to find the source of that voice. Then, she remembers her son's eyes and how they match someone of her past.

Black coal eyes stare deathly at her in a room full of teenagers. But she could not remember his full face just those menacing eyes.

"_Leave Bella…..he can not see you like this! Get out!" _The voice commands in pleading voice that is strict. Instantly, Bella cradles her infants into her arms and momentarily glancing back at Charlie who is brisk walking to the front door. "I'm sorry Charlie."

Before Charlie enters into the abandon house, Bella sprints out in a flash.

* * *

To be continue

**I know there are some question like how Bella is a vampire well you'll learn more through out the chapter. So, I hope I am not making this story boring. I just wanting to explain Bella's experience from first becoming a vampire and living on her own with her two infants, **


	4. New Life

**Chapter 4**

**New Life**

**

* * *

  
**

A month has past on by, Bella and her infants have been traveling Northern America, place to place. Never stopping more than a few days in a city's forest. Maintaining a good distance from any humans. Bella self-control slowly becomes stronger but rather not push her luck. The infants remain small but growing at a normal rate. Of course, the children's birth happen rather early and normal offspring would need to be hospitalize but thankfully, to their vampire side. They become stronger after each feeding.

Bella sprints through a dark forest in Minnesota, dodging every tree and branch in her path. Her bare feet run across moist dirt from the dew, no worries of dirt neither trailing behind her nor leaving footprints. Remaining in their toga attire, Bella ditch her boots in Washington after learning how much better it is to run bare foot. Her infants cling tightly onto her back, their small but strong hands grip Bella's hard skin. This rearrangement provides easier running and hunting activities.

The youngest, the boy nibbles lightly on Bella's shoulder with his tiny teeth and allowing saliva to drip down from his lip. While the baby girl remain emotionless against her mother's back and waits for Bella to find their next meal.

Bella lips increases a smile when feeling her son's nibbling, her dark eyes search frantically for fresh blood. Then, in a far distance soft paws roam the area; Bella immediately halts with her hair fly forward down her front. Sniffing the air, Bella sense a mountain lion nearby. The smell is delicious to Bella as she licks her lower lip; the baby boy stops nibbling and inhales the smell.

The boy hisses in delight before Bella twist her arm back to soft pat his small hand. "Soon, baby, soon." Bella coos in her silky, soft voice. "Mountain lion."

Bella hisses before crunching down to dart for her food when suddenly, the first time in a month a memory invades her mind.

"_What's your favorite?" Bella's human self asked in curiosity. She was sitting next to someone across from her but once again his face is a blur. _

"_Mountain lion."_

Bella body freeze while remaining in crunch position. Her tilts down, brown eyes scan the dirt below her as she tries to figure out why she can not remember that man's face. Who is he? Importantly, who is he to her?

The young restlessly boy on her back moans in impatience and snapping Bella out of her thoughts. Craning her neck to the side with an apology grin, Bella eyes become soft, "Sorry baby lets eat." Bella says gently while still smiling before galloping towards their meal.

* * *

The days pass on by as Bella crosses over the Canada border and traveling through thick forest, putting a good distance from humans. Snow covers the land, tree branches drench in snow flakes with ice frozen in sharp daggers. Running through the snowy forest paying no mind to the cold, Bella heads towards the large mountains.

The sight is ever so beautiful and always manages to grasp Bella's dark brown eyes. As a human the slopes of the mountain would be cramping her calves, but as a vampire there are no such things. Bella sprints quickly up the mountains leaving no print marks in the snow. While passing through the bundle of mountain her eyes are drawn to an old shack in the middle of tall trees. The wood on the building is old and rusty, the windows are ice over and no sounds of in habits dwell within the building. Bella comes to a stop and stares wearily at the house. The baby boy coos in glee when noticing the house, his voice promotes Bella to investigate the abandon shack. Approaching the old shack cautiously, Bella softly opens the front door and did not over use her strength. The old door whines open revealing a single room with old living equipment such as a dirty of couch possibly from the 70's, two plastic chairs, a small table and a broken old television. In the far right corner of the shack is a fireplace with old burnt logs that are slowly degenerating and ash is sprawl across the floor.

Bella enters into the shack with the wooden floor squealing to her light weight. Once again, the boy coos in delight at the old dirty shack. Bella cranes her neck to the side to get a glimpse of her child's face, "Do you like it?" Bella asks in amusement with a small smirk growing on her face.

The boy smile with his thin lips spreading and revealing his toothless mouth. The boy slowly crawls down Bella's back until landing on the ground to begin crawling across the dirty floor towards the old couch. Bella tilts her head to the side while watching her small son crawl effortlessly towards the couch. The boy climbs up to the couch and releases a squeal of delight as the cushion forms a dent to his small weight. Bella approaches the couch and grabs her daughter to gently place her on the cushion.

Bella eyes wonder around the small shack, her good vision takes in all the details. "I guess we can live here." Bella wonder out loud, voice is soft and in wonder. "Although…." Bella pauses in mid sentence to face her children, "The place need to be cleaned."

Strolling around the house, Bella eyes comes across old photos on the small table. Her pale hands grasp the thin photos as she examines the set of pictures. They are in black and white, humans wearing clothing from the 40's. The photos show a family of six living in this small shack. Bella furrow her eyebrows in thought to where these people might have gone. There is no scent of human living here for years. "_Must have moved or…..died."_

_

* * *

  
_

A year has past on by in a flash, the new house for the trio has been cleaned and fix up to their enjoyment. The ashes near the fireplace has been wept out, clean floors, the dirt on the couch has been remove, the window clean, the wooden shack itself has been update in fresh wood. In the past, Bella has scouted the area and found a town in the far east, no more than thirty minutes away. But never once going near it.

The infants are starting to grow bigger, looking like normal one year old children. They walk fluently on their equilibrium feet and talk clearly although they maintain the high pitch child-like tones.

Bella memories comes once a while, watching her children bring back memories of her childhood. There hasn't been a memory of the mysterious man that lingers in the back of her mind. Although, questions continue to fill her head endlessly but there haven't been any answers.

Bella sits on the couch with her two children who are fighting over a small wooden toy which she made herself. Loud high pitch screech echo through out the shack as the young girl tries to take the small toy away from her brother. "Now, Renesemee, Luken had it first." Bella coo softy while trying to be fair. Bella reaching for the small object and taking it out of the younglings hands before they destroy it like the previous toys. Giving the small object to the Luken, Bella wishfully hopes Renesemee doesn't have a fit.

But her hope goes to waste, Renesemee face cringles in a cute pouty way before the crying flows out. Her screeches are ear-piecing, Renesemee rolls up to her knees and forcefully trying to retrieve the object but end up ripping Luken's white toga attire.

"Renesemee!" Bella maternally croak, her voice is demanding and strict. Furrowing her eyebrows, Bella's feature expresses anger but not menacing look. Renesemee flinches to her mother's strict voice and rolls up her shoulders in shame. Placing her small hand into her mouth and lightly nibbles on her fingers, Renesemee expression a slightly pout.

Releasing a deep sigh, Bella examines Luken's clothing. It is ruin, while Bella stares at the clothing she realizes they been wearing the same outfit from the moment they put it on. Biting her lip thoughtful as Luken nibbles on the wooden toy and is obvious to what is going on. "Looks like I going to have to get some new clothing." Never once put too much thought to buying clothes, considering their sweet scent always brims over that old clothing smell. Although, now Bella glances at her dress and notices old animal blood stains on it. Renesemee crawls into her mother's lap and gently places a finger on her face.

"I know you want it but you can't." Bella answers in a firm but gently tone. Renesemee keeps her finger on Bella's chin as she communicates with her and showing Bella that she is sorry for ripping Luken's clothes. Her thought flows into Bella's mind. "Its ok baby, but you can't have a fit because it's no going your way."

Renesemee drops her hand when there is nothing else to say. Pouting her lips, Renesemee leaps off Bella's lap and grabs a different toy.

A frustrating grunt comes out of Bella as she strolls outside to face the great landscape. The sun is high in the sky and shines its glow on Bella and forcing her skin to shine like diamonds. With her eyes sight, Bella sees a small town, down the mountains. Resting her hand on her hips as she debates on what to do. For some odd reason, a small part of her sub-conscious tells her not to go to town with the sun up. "I guess I'll wait till night fall."

A half crescent moon lingers in the dark sky and is encircling by sparkling stars. The night is clear from dark clouds and the light from space glows over the lands. The snow looks polish against the shining light.

* * *

Bella stand in front of the door after securing her home. Slightly nervous to leave her youngling alone considering they've never bee apart. Although, Bella definitely does not want to bring her children along. Not knowing their self-control around humans makes Bella's skin shiver, then again she doesn't really know her self-control. Might a well test it.

Glancing at her home momentarily, Bella releases a deep sigh and knowing very well that she'll worry until she returns. Sprinting off towards the town, Bella pushes herself hard into a fast pace, the sooner she gets there, the earlier she can return home.

Arriving at the main street, Bella observes her surroundings. The town is lifeless, only lights from tall pole illuminate the dead town. The wind breezes through the town, whistling a soft tone. A annoy sound of crickets and frog awake in the town.

Bella strolls down the street, walking in a crunch position and being very mindful to everything. Golden eyes scan her surrounding franticly while searching for a reasonably store. The scent of humans lingers strongly in the town, urging Bella to take action. The monster in her wants so desperately wants to taste the sweet flavor of humans. Immediately, Bella stops breathing to save herself from the burning sensation in her throat.

Finally, Bella comes across a Wal-Mart. The building is about average, the parking lot is small and empty. The pole lights illuminate small areas of the dark lot. The moon light shades a silver light across the long windows of the store. A small smirk grows on her lips as she hastily approaches the building.

Bella climbs through the vent on roof, remembering the humans use alarms. Crawling quickly and slick through the vents as the sounds of a machine lingers loudly. Entering into the store as she hops down from the vent and lands perfectly on the ground without as thud. Bella's right leg is crunch to her chest with the other sprawl out and her palms resting on the cold floor. Observing her surrounding once again, Bella remains in her crunch position while quickly crawling through the isles.

Bella inhales once and instantly regrets it when flames burn her throat. She rises from her crunch and sprints throughout the store to find what she is looking for.

Food section, pans and pots, candy, seafood….electronics.

A single eyebrow rises when noticing the electronics isle, Bella sprints through the isle and grabs several things such as: a radio, cell phone, wires, and other supplies. Carrying a hand full of supplies, Bella sprints to the front and begins to bag her idem before adventuring out again.

Finding the clothing section, Bella takes several pairs of shirts, pants, skirt for herself and strolls over to the children's area. Grasping several outfits for her kids, Bella return to the front and bags her items again. Now, Bella finds several pairs of shoes for them and a couple of toys for her younglings.

Bella begs the rest of her supplies and takes all the bags into her arms and climbs back through the vent to head home.

Sprinting across the cold snow in a flash while carrying all the bags in her arms, thankfully, Bella has brute strength to not worry about the weight. The wind runs against her thin body, grabbing her hair in its grasp. The hem of her toga waves wildly behind her. The run always thrills her and always urges to go on daily runs.

Her homes comes to view, it sits high up the mountain. Bella slowly comes to a slow walk before coming to a sudden stop with her eyes widen in worry. Sniffing the air, Bella smells something sweet; it's unfamiliar and is not her young ones. Placing her bags to the ground quietly before crunching down to a defensive posture and stocks closer to her home. The scent becomes stronger, Bella nostrils flare as a soft growl rumbles in her chest. Bella golden eyes dart over to the corner of her house where a menacing growl stirs in the shadows. In the shadows, a creature similar to herself steps out of the shadows and into the moon light. Another vampire…

* * *

To be continue..


	5. Visitor: Friend or Foe

Chapter 5

Visitor: Friend or foe

* * *

The moonlight directs it glow against the shack but on the east side of the building, shadows linger. A small form of an adult vampire dwells in the shadows. A deep snarl awakes in the pit of darkness as Bella returns the same greeting. Maintaining a distance, Bella crunch posture becomes more menacing as her thoughts worry over her younglings. Curling her upper lip, Bella reveals her white teeth that shine brightly against the moonlight. Her skin is comparable to a polish glass doll as the silver moonlight glitter over her frozen flesh. Brown stands of hair falls over her shoulders and drapes down her chest. Bella's eyes reveal a deep golden copper that too, glows in the light.

The creature in the shadows snarls lowly before stepping a single step out of the shadows and into the silver light. Revealing itself as a female vampire as her skin glitter genuine brilliance. The creature wears a long sleeve white top with a deep round neckline. The fabric is tight around her waist revealing a curvy body. A loose royal blue long skirt encircles her hips as the hem drapes freely down to her ankles. A black belt wraps around her hips to prevent the skirt from falling. Strawberry blonde hair curls to her collarbone with several strands of bangs cupping the side of her face. Her face is a diamond shape with large golden eyes and a straight nose. Like any other vampire small dark rings circle beneath her eyes.

The female's posture is slightly crunch down with her arm sprawling either side of her body, prepare for any conflict. Her golden eyes stare deadly at the vampire before her. Curling her lips upper ward, grinding her teeth together follow by a low hiss.

Bella stares intently at the vampire not really sure what to do. Never once crossing paths with another off her kind. The sensation of confusion leaves Bella blind to any future battles. Even though there is no training on her belt, Bella remains confident and relies on her instincts.

"What do you want?" Bella ask in a low demanding voice, tone is harsh as sounds of hissing flows in her words. Keeping intense contact with her guest, Bella wait in anticipation for her reasons of stocking her home.

The female vampire returns a defensive snarl, curling her lip farther back. Her face becomes more distraught by the moment. Bella couldn't help but wonder what she did to offend this poor creature.

Shortly after the female's menacing hiss, another low hiss comes from within the shack. The female vampire snaps her head towards the building while furrowing her eyebrows in anger. Turning her attention to Bella before saying in intimidating voice that is spine-chilling, "You're on my lands." The female vampire speaks through teeth while only her lips are moving.

This new piece of information slightly startles Bella as her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean, this place had been abandon more than…" Bella confesses in uneasy tone before her guest interrupts her.

"Thirty years." Once again she speaks through her teeth and tilting her head to the side ever so slightly. 'This is _my_ home." The declaring tone in her voice is firm.

When realizing the vampire's intentions, Bella stands up straight from her crunch to show she does not want a quarrel. Squaring her shoulder, Bella keeps a firm stare at her guest and lowers her upper lip.

The vampire stares in wonder to why Bella is no longer in her defense position. Staring intently at Bella with narrow eyes while running every possible plan that Bella might have up her sleeve. When coming up with no answers, the vampire rises from her position to match Bella's stance but retaining the same glare.

"My family and I have been living her for the past year there was no signs of owners for this home." Bella says carefully while her voice is still uneasy.

"Yes…" The female begins in murmur as her eyes glance to the house and then back to Bella. "I can see you have immortal children, don't you realize that's forbidden!" She spats coldly receiving a deep snarl from the young boy in the shack.

Once again the female's words confuses her again, "Immortal children?"

"Yes! Immortal children! Don't you know the law!" Her voice gets harsher with each word while staring with a 'what on earth' expression. "You're not allowed to change children into vampires!"

"But….I didn't change, I gave birth to them."

The creature furrows her eyebrow deadly with pure fury as she spat, "That preposterous! That is not impossible you filthy lair!"

The vampire's words fuels Bella's anger as she curls her lips once again. A low deadly hiss comes from Bella as her eyes narrow at the creature.

"_Their heartbeat, Bella….tell her the children have a heartbeat!"_ That voice echoes in Bella's mind as Bella immediately drops her fuming expresses. Widening her eyes to that voice that haunts her mind, the velvet voice returns to her after over a year of silence.

The vampire stares in bewilderment to Bella's sudden change in expression as she stares more intently at her.

"The heartbeat….. Listen to their heartbeats." Bella demands with a hint of pleading in her voices.

The female vampire stares at Bella with an uncertain expression while squinting her eyelids at her. Soon after, the vampire's eyes soften momentarily, as her eyes widen slightly in disbelieve to what she is hearing. Two heartbeats beating faster than an average human. "Impossible…." The creature murmurs out loud to herself in hesitation as she drops her eye to the snow where her feet at corrupt by. Although, she can smell the scent of vampire on their flesh but there is another smell…..a small human aroma waving off their small bodies. The creature soon gathers all over her thoughts before darting her eyes to Bella. Staring skeptically at Bella, "How?...."

Bella hesitates with her question consider that she can't remember anything before waking up in the woods with the twins. Pursing her lips, "I don't remember….." Bella trails off as she wonders in her thoughts. But a sudden curiosity swells in her chest to wonder if her unseen face mysterious man had some part in her pregnancy.

The vampire purses her lips in thought as she tries to determine whether or not to trust this vampire. Considering her children's heartbeats, the vampire decides to give Bella a chance. "Well that complicates things…" Her voice is soft and thoughtful before trailing off, "Very well…. I will not inform the Volturi of…… _your_ situation."

Bella cocks an eyebrow, "The Volturi?" Bella asks curiously, a small twitch of fear awakes in her chest to wonder how the so called Volturi could do to her _situation._

"Do you not know anything?" The female vampire asks in bewilderment with her eyebrow furrowing in disbelief.

Bella shakes her head side to side, indicating a 'no' as she slightly feels embarrass to not know important things.

"Well then, I guess I am going to have to teach you the _rules_" The vampire says in certain as her voice softens dramatically into a kind and gently voice. "The name is Mildred."

Bella expression softens to the Mildred's kindness as she response, "Bella."

* * *

Several hours pass on by as Mildred explains the laws that the Volturi written in stone and how power their family are. Of course, the conversation about forbidden immortal children was explained to Bella. This new piece in formation made Bella's body go cold, colder than a vampire's body can go. Knowing what the Volturi can do to her family will surely sends many fearful thoughts through her mind.

Mildred sits quietly on the old couch with her body leaning forward and her elbows resting on her knee caps. Slouching her shoulders forth, Mildred stares poignant at an old photo of her family of six. If a vampire can cry, there would be tears streaming down her polish white cheeks. Her strawberry blonde hair leans in the same direction with her tilting head as her hair curtains her face. The heart-wrenching sensation of aching for her family throbs in her heart. Even her sadden expression pains Bella to stare helplessly at her guest.

Bella sit across from Mildred, in a chair by the small table. The chair is slantways towards Mildred as Luken sits on the table with his small legs swinging as his mind wonders off elsewhere. Renesemee sits next to Mildred, her back leaning into the cushion and her legs sprawling out before her.

A soft scoff comes from Mildred, "Thirty years…..has it been that long." Mildred asks in sorrow as she directs that question to herself. A deep sigh is release from her lungs as she closes her eyes in mourning.

Bella's tilts her head to the side with a worry expression before nibbling on her lip. "Wh-What happened?" Bella ask hesitantly as her curiosity got the best of her.

Mildred swallows a lump in her throat as she releases another grieving sigh. "My family lived in this house for more than twenty years; my father loved the wilderness as well as my mother." Mildred beings as she chuckles bitterly at her parent's interest in the wilderness, "I was a child when we first moved here, in the late 40's. My father just resigned from the military, he seen too much in Pearl Harbor. I was the third child out of three boys. My mother home schooled us, you can say we were sheltered. I married when I was seventeen to my childhood friend, Brain." A soft smile grows on her lips as she pictures his face in her mind. "He was a free spirited person always knew how to put a smile on my lips. He was a carpenter in a small town, west from here. I never had any children; I was unable to carry any. When I was twenty one, my husband and I came here for a small family reunion, it was the first time in months since I was able to see my eldest brother, Eric. It was a wonderful reunion…..at least….at first." Mildred's voice slowly drops to a sadden murmur towards the end of her sentence. Sorrowfulness grows painfully on her face as the horrible memories invade her weary mind; breeding more sadden into her old heart. Mildred's thin lips begin to tremble to the memories before she continues, "But…" Mildred's voice breaks, her breathing becomes shaky and her golden eyes stare off with her mind lost in her thoughts, "They came." She hisses. "They broke into the house and massacred my family, there was a lot screaming….there was one female and one male. The female bit my arm it was painful. I know right then I was going to die, I staring death in face! But my husband came to defend me but that female….That wrenched female!.....Killed him." Mildred bows her head deeply, pursing her lips and breathing quivering. "That was the last time I ever saw him…..Then, I felt the painful flames of the venom and I woke up like this." She lifts her head and gestures with her right hand at her body.

Bella nods once with her own eyes saddening to Mildred tragic past. "I'm sorry." Bella manages a small whisper. A twitch of torture swells in her chest when not finding a way to comfort Mildred. "Do you know who _they_ are? The ones who attacked you?"

Sourly, Mildred shakes her head side to side while locking her jaw. Her lips pout forward follow by an inhaling angrily. "No…" Mildred says bitterly, "But that night, I smelt their scent and I been following them ever since….." Mildred pauses momentarily, glancing her golden eyes to Bella who has the same color irises. "You don't hunt people?" Mildred states rather than ask the question.

"No"

"How did you get over your thirst for them, I don't know about you but it was difficult for me and….your only a year old" Mildred asks, voice full of astonishment and her tone carves for the answers. Then, one side of Mildred thin lips twitch up to a smile, "Vampire wise of course."

Bella returns a kind smile of friendship but her smile fades when thinking upon her question. She never once really put thought into why she didn't kill people. Although, the memory of that voice comes to her mind but she not sure if it would be wise to confess that detail yet. "I don't know, I guess I am a natural."

Mildred sends a simple smile before fading out, back to her chagrin memories.

"How did you do it?" Bella asks curiously.

Mildred shot up her eyes to meet Bella's before answering, "It was difficult, the fresh scent of the blood covering the land was tantalizing. But, I think it was the last memory I had before changing. Seeing their faces." Mildred hisses when thinking about those two vampires. Mildred pauses while trying to put her word together correctly. "My vengeance to find these vampires has been my motive for everything, I came back here in hopes to find their scent again but by the smell of it, it has faded away. But, I have to give most of the credit to a family of vampires called the Denali…."

_Denali.._ The name repeats itself in Bella's mind when the word triggers some sort of a memory. She has heard that word before but where?

"They taught me the way of this life and I have been bounded to it ever since. I considered living with them permanently but I couldn't let go of my hatred for them."

"Do you remember what those vampires look like?" Bella asks after snapping out of her own thoughts.

Mildred eyebrows knit together in thought, "Well, briefly. I remember the woman being…beautiful…. She had long hair that looks like it was fire… Posture of a feline and hisses of a snake….." Mildred continues on; voice deep in thought as once again her words trigger Bella's memory.

Firry hair. Posture of a feline. Hisses of a snake. A flash shocks into Bella's memory.

"_You brought a snack." _

"_You're a human…" _

The female vampire's eyes deep with crimson that moves frantically across Bella and unknown other's faces. They stood in a large field and facing the three vampires with crimson flowing in there deadly eyes.

A deep gasp from Bella fills the room as her high pitch voice echoes through the shack. Furrowing her eyebrows together, Bella's face becomes frighten and her eyes widen in fear. Bella's froze body stiffs with her shoulder slightly rising to her jaw line and her throat becomes tight.

After her sudden gasp, Luken and Renesemee dart to her, clinging onto her back. Renesemee places her finger gently on Bella's chin as she communicates her words to Bella's mind. Both children express a worry feature for their mother. The cold skin mesh together as they wait for Bella's unspoken words. Two small pairs of eyes stare intently at Bella.

"Bella?" Mildred asks in concern with her eyebrows furrowing in worry. Her body is leaning forward in anticipation. "Bella are you alright?" Her voice is frantic as she fears that she has told too much to her new friend. Mildred's golden eyes move rapidly to either Bella's eyes to find a sign of relief.

Bella's eyes stare off before finally, her stiff body loosens slightly. Inhaling a deep breath, Bella as the human scent of her children burns her throat but nothing she can't handle. Bella bows her head forward and digs her hands into her hair. The palms of her hands grip a hand full of hair with brown strands draping down between her fingers. Closing her eyes tightly as small fragments of the hunt appear in her mind but once again the mysterious man is still unseen.

"Bella are you alright?" Mildred voice is high pitch even in her own ears.

"Ma?" Luken speaks for the first time since Mildred has arrived. His sweet angelic voice is soothing as he places a soft cold hand on Bella's tighten fist.

After moments have pass, Bella loosens her tight grip on her hair and releases a deep sigh. Pursing her lips to her old memories as Bella slowly lifts her head and drops her hands into her lap. Her face is in anguish. Before she new it, Bella observes her surrounds and notices everyone's frantic expression. If she could blush, she would be blushing a deep crimson. "Sorry…." Bella manages to speak a single word, voice is low and in a sad note. Bella turns her head slightly to her small daughter who is still asking her frantic questions. Wrapping her adult hand around her daughter's tiny fist, "I fine, baby, just another flashback."

Both children relax slightly but still clinging onto their mother. Luken leans his head against Bella's shoulder in a sign of comfort. His short dark brown hair gently brushes against Bella's jaw line.

"Flashbacks? Do you get them often?" Mildred asks curiously, her voice is still full of concern. She tilts her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall in the same direction.

"Sometimes…." Bella declares as she goes on and explains to Mildred of her flashback, the mysterious man. The conversation switches to Bella's past or at least what she remembers. Even the story about leaving Washington and her father Charlie.

Mildred meditates on Bella's short past as she strokes her soft cold skin with her slender fingers. A simple 'hmmm' comes from her throat and her eyebrows furrow together in thought. Soon after, Mildred drops her hand to her lap and slightly leans forward, placing more weight onto her knees. "Well do you still want to remember your past?" Mildred asks curiously and a hint of enthusiasm.

Bella considers her question as she furrows her eyebrows in thought. Tapping her fingernails on her kneecap and purses her lips together. Then, Renesemee replaces her finger onto Bella's chin with her eyes full on excitement.

Transmitting her words to Bella's mind as her lips grow to a large smile and revealing her small pearl teeth. The apples of her cheeks grow larger and a low squeal echoes from her throat.

Bella directs her attention to Renesemee before saying, "I don't know honey, I don't know how good you two are about your self control." Bella says coolly, voice is calm and sweet.

"Road trip mama! Road trip." Luken half screams with delight, voice is high pitch. His smile grows much larger than Renesemee as a twinkle of excitement shines in his golden eyes.

"We can teach them." Mildred chimes with her enthusiasm still at bay, voice urging Bella to agree. She seems to be more excited about the idea than the twins. All three glance at Mildred, only the twin faces brighten up more making their beauty even more radiate. "Oh come one, we can travel around a bit and I can teach you how to fight….it seems to me you didn't know anything when we first met."

Bella cringes in embarrassment when realizes Mildred knew about that from the beginning. She purses her lips before sighing a deep sigh. "I've never been to New York." Bella gives in with a low voice. "Fine."

Mildred hops to her feet, pulling in her hand as they turn into fists. Her face brightens up with excitement and her radiate smile growing large with the apples of her cheeks growing enormous. "Good but since the young ones are still young, it might take time to get use to the scent of humans.... but don't worry with the both of us we can teach them. It'll take probably a few years but none of the less they can do it. After that we'll figure out your past and travel around. And of course, I'll teach you how to fight." Mildred announces thrillingly with excitement as she slams one fist into her palm of her hand to express her point. "I'll be fun."

Bella nod once, her face is feature exhilaration to the ideas of Mildred. Of course, a small twitch of fear for her children's self-control comes to her mind but she has confidants that Mildred knows what she is doing. "And, in return I'll help you find your vampires."

* * *

To be continued

**AN: Ok, just to let you know I will not be updating the next two weeks, it spring break which mean ROAD TRIP!!! **

**So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Ebony

**Chapter 6**

**Ebony**

**

* * *

  
**

Another sunny day in Canada, the clouds are thin in the blue sky. The sun directs it glow across the pinnacle of the mountains enhancing the white snow to a simmering white. The winds are crisp and cool as the breeze blows with harsh thrusts. Thanks to the vampire life, the cold is never a dilemma.

All night long, Mildred has been speaking at a rapid pace that a human would have no idea what she is saying. Constant chatter about different places they can visit, one particular, Montana, although Bella doesn't know why she is so bent on going there. The relationship between Mildred and Renesemee is growing largely, especially when Mildred knows about Renesemee intriguing ability. Of course her curiosity causes her to pry into the questions if Luken has any special gifts. But Bella can only come up with his great strength; he's even stronger than Bella and possessing venom when sister can not. Nothing else comes to mind, Mildred is most exhilarate about to the possibilities of the twin's powers become great due to age.

"Are you ready, we can miss the morning traffic." Mildred harasses playfully as her patience is growing thin. Standing several feet away from Bella with her hands on her hips, Mildred taps the ball of her foot against the wooden floor. Bella moves at inhuman speed as she paces back and forward through the shack. The twins sit on the couch with their eyes moving side to side as they watch their mother.

Bella has been on the edge about leaving; wondering if this is a good idea. The worries of her children's self-control corrupt her mind. Many scenarios flash through her mind, Bella's small hand cups her chin with her other hand resting against her hip. Furrowing her eyebrows in thought, Bella can't seem to get away from her phobia.

When hearing Mildred's cocking tone she immediately stops with her side facing Mildred and cocks an eyebrow at the word _traffic._ Since when did they worry about traffic?

"It's a joke." Mildred chimes in defensively before crossing her arms across her chest and slightly stands on one leg. Huffing at Bella's worthless distraught, Mildred's eyes cast over Bella's strange clothing. Slightly tilting her head to the side with an eyebrow lifting, "You need a change. I am definitely not traveling with you looking like that!"

Bella turns in place to fully look at Mildred before glancing down at her stain attire. "Yeah….. But don't worry, I already got clothes yesterday." Bella speaks up as her words are spoken faster towards the end of her sentence. Bella definitely does not want to go shopping anytime soon. "I left the bags out side." Pointing her index finger towards the door before sprinting off to retrieve her bags.

Returning in a flash, Bella drops the bags onto the wooden floor and result in a soft thud. A simple 'hmm' comes from Mildred as her tone is inquiring and curious. Approaching the cold bags that are cover with snow, Mildred draws out a baby outfit and holds it at arm length. Studying the outfit, Mildred purses her lips and wonders if this is good attire.

"It'll do, Mildred." Bella moans before Mildred gets any ideas about shopping

Mildred whips down the clothing revealing an annoying expression with her eyebrows furrowing. "Fine." She says, voice is lowering dramatically compare to her usual chirp tone. Mildred stocks to the twins, "Come on Luken, let's change you." Mildred squeals in delight with her shoulders rising to her jaw line and her face expressing pure stimulation.

Luken returns a fearful expression to Mildred's sudden delight about _changing,_ considering he's never change any clothes before. Glancing his eyes to his mother in hopes to be saved from this soon to be torture.

Bella notices Luken's fearful expression and sends him a small smile of sympathy. Lightly chuckling to herself as Mildred forces Luken to change from his toga to a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Meanwhile, Renesemee watches in amusement.

Bella turns her attention to her clothing and draws out one of her outfits. Pulling out a long sleeve, dark blue shirt that is made of cotton. Small black buttons trail down the front for decorations. Along with her shirt is a pair of khaki knee-length pants. Bella cocks her head to the three at the far wall before walking to the corner of the room.

"There should be a mirror under the trap." Mildred motions her hand to the middle of the room where the unseen trap door is place. Her right arm grasps Renesemee who has her arms wrapping around Mildred's neck and tucking her head in the crock of the Mildred's neckline. Luken clings onto Mildred's back, his small chucky legs encircling her hips and pressing his small check against her back. Mildred sends Bella a soft smile before speaking again, "We're going hunting… be back soon."

With that, Mildred and the children take their leave in a flash of light. Bella watches where they disappear before retrieving the mirror. She opens the small trap door as the wooden door whines to the sudden demand. When the door is widely open, dust rises from the trap and enters into the clean air. A musty smell dwells in the small base, as Bella stares at it from above. The base is completely black, but there is an old, rusty ladder leading to the bottom. Of course, there is no need for the ladder, Bella crunches down to get a better look within before jumping into the unknown. Landing perfectly on her feet, Bella's bare feet land on old hay that is now gruesome, old blood stains the hay. Light from above shines down into the base, lighting up a small area of the base. The dusty air is thick beneath the floor and immediately Bella stops breathing and searches for the mirror. After searching through old material, Bella comes across a full length mirror with an interesting frame. Once completely her mission, Bella slightly crunches with her hands gripping the mirror. Standing under the trap, Bella uses her vampire skills to jump out of the trap and land of the floor board. A soft thud echoes throughout the room. Bella closes the trap door as a steam of dust puffs through the cracks.

Setting the mirror against the wall as the mirror itself is cover in decades of heavy dust and moss. Bella can't even see her shadow in the thick layers of dust. Using the hem of her dress, Bella wipes the mirror thoroughly. But a few streaks of dust outlines the mirror.

For the first time, Bella steals a glance at herself. White pale skin stands contrast to her dark brown hair that slightly waves down to her chest. A quality of her hair is draping down her chest with a few long bangs cupping her heart shape head. Golden eyes stare back at Bella, a few dirt stains clouds her face but none of the less her beauty is still radiate.

Bella draws forth her hand to her cheek. Her fingertips gently brush against her cold, hard face. Sighing deeply before pulling off her toga attire as her eyes momentarily, stare at her body. Glancing away from the mirror before sudden her reflect draws her attention again. Staring at her bare stomach, Bella notices three small teeth marks. The bite marks circle around her navel. Trailing her scares with her index finger as she furrows her eyebrows in disbelief. Her body itself is slender, not as curvy as Mildred's body. "Could Luken have….?" Bella whispers to herself, lips barely moving. Her body had a story of it own, it seem cryptic to Bella's distaste. Even the bite mark on her hand remains mystery. Small scars here and there appear on her pale skin and of course, Bella can't remember any of them.

Dropping her eyes from her reflect as her reflect mimics her actions. Drawing forth her clothing, Bella begins to get dress before leaving her home to adventure out to the real world of temptation and onto her quest of discovering past.

* * *

Running back over to the United States is easy; facing what is about to come their way is going to be difficult. Sprinting through the woods at an inhuman speed, Mildred and Bella dodge everything that promotes their downfall. With ease, they hop over ravines and large logs. Their presents are only a flash to any human eyes.

Renesemee clings onto Mildred's hard back with her head stick above Mildred's shoulder. A large grin grows on her tiny face as the wind whips across her, blowing her small curls to the back of her head. Luken is on Bella's back expressing the same feature as his sister but is more verbal about his exhilaration. Once a while, he squeals with delight to the whipping wind.

Flashing through the forest of North Dakota, the clan crosses over the border and enter into the state of Montana. Mildred's most wanted place to be at. The mountains are continual, wide open space. The sun is rising over the clan as they run across acres of land. The darkness of the sky slowly fades away along with the glittering stars to welcome a new sunrise. The sun slowly anchors over the mountains, shining it glorious light across the grass landscape. The bright sun hits the vampire's skin, forcing them to glitter like diamonds. Thanks to their speed, any human nearby would see nothing.

After a long run, the clan arrives miles away from the city of Chester. Mildred leads the family into a deep forest where the mountains are low and bumpy. Tall trees rise up; a thin morning fog coats the forest grounds. Flashing through the fog as it momentarily trails behind them.

Finally, Mildred slowly reduces to a vampire brisk walk. The clan travels through the mist as Bella's golden eyes comes across a two story cottage within the mist of the forest. A thin layer of fog covers her vision but only a little. Skipping over branches and logs, the clan approaches the cottage.

Glittering light from the sunrise shines through branches of trees and illuminate the cottage as the windows reflect the radiant glow. The cottage is built of fine wood and neatly cut brown bricks. A door with a circle window stands in the front of the house with a small porch that contains a swinging chair. Many roses are outlining the front of the house with the colors of red, white and blue. There's even flower in pots that stand on the open window seal.

Mildred's face lights up to the sight as her eyes glitter to some emotional enthusiasm. Luken stare at the cottage with wide eyes considering he's never seen anything like it. The young boy releases a long 'Oo' in a voice of admiration. Renesemee remains quiet by her face expression curiosity.

"Mildred? What are we doing here?" Bella asks curiously, voice is full of wonder and appraise to the beauty scenery. Her eyes can't be drawn from the beautiful picture. Who ever built this place has skills.

"I want you to meet someone who can help us the children." Mildred confesses with her voice showing appeal to the idea. Her eyes stare at Bella before turning back to the cottage.

Mildred sprints off into a skip with her arms swinging a few inches from her body. Approaching the door with Bella on her heels, Mildred turns the knob. A soft whine bellows quietly as she widens the door.

Bella eyes absorb the room with her eyes widening in surprise. A long wooden table is in the middle of the room with beautiful carved legs. A small kitchen is to the left but no machinery for cooking food. Portraits of people cover the cream wall and other beautiful art work of vases, small statue sprawl across the room. A staircase is set in the far corner of the room with a light illuminating the hall. The light from outside shines into the living room, lighting up the shadows. The table glows against the light, looking as if it's been polish every four seconds. The floor is of light brown stones.

Luken's eyes widen even more to the beautiful place as he continues to release his 'oo's' and 'aw's'.

"Ebony?" Mildred calls out in a hush tone; voice is sweet and has a hint of anticipation. Within a second, winds whooshes through the room as a woman appears before them with a sweet and kind smile.

Ebony has a tint olive skin color to her flesh; pitch black hair is tie into a bun in the back of her head. A few strands of black bangs drape over her temples. Her eyes glow a golden copper as the copper brightens to the sunlight. Wearing a white blouse that is long sleeve and is fit at the ends. Ebony's blouse is loose around her upper body with two buttons trailing down the front. A light long brown skirt is tucking under her blouse as Ebony's feet are bare. A silver locket wraps around her neck with a long chain that drapes down to her rip cage. Her body is slightly heavy but has no affect on her speed. The woman seems to be of middle age but none of the less, beautiful. Clasping her hands before herself, Ebony tilts her head to the side with her sweet grin growing.

"Hello, I am Ebony." Her voice is like ringing bells that sends the sweetest note to anyone who is lucky to hear.

* * *

**Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to write for two weeks but I just wanted to write this out. So, now it time for me to go to bed! I have a road trip tomorrow and I' not even **


	7. A New Family

Chapter 7

A New Family

* * *

"Mildred….." Ebony says with a pleasing tone with a hint of motherly sound in her voice. Opening her thick arms to embrace her daughter-figure, Ebony smiles encouraging at the vampire. Mildred returns the kindness and tightly wraps her arms around Ebony with Renesemee keeping her curious eyes on the elderly woman. Renesemee's face is cynical as the elderly woman wraps her arms around Mildred.

Releasing her strong hold on Mildred's shoulder, Renesemee kicks off her back to jump into Bella's loving embrace. Without a invitation, Bella excepts her daughter into her arms, Renesemee draws up her small arms to wrap around her neck and rest her curly head on Bella's right shoulder. Their cold flesh collides, sending cold friction on their hard skin. With her head down, Renesemee keeps a close eye on the two women.

The two women embrace each other with a tight hug. Mildred's slender arms wrap beneath Ebony's arms and lock her hands upward on her shoulders. "It's good to see you, Ebony, it's been too long." Mildred murmurs into Ebony's ears before releasing her tight hold on Ebony but not fully letting go. Drawing down her arms, Mildred clasps her small hands into Ebony's. Allowing a small space between them, Mildred expresses a delight grin with the apples of her cheeks growing largely and her lips become thin.

"Yes, it has. You left so suddenly last time, where do you travel?" Ebony asks curiously, voice is soft and maternal. Her copper eyes stare in wonder at her daughter-figure and her thin, small eyebrows are lifting up, urging to her explain. Tilting her head to the side, her bangs fall in the same direction as the corner of her mouth rises up, encouragingly.

Mildred drops her eyes from Ebony's welcoming gaze in shame while biting her lower lip. Sighing in defeat, Mildred returns a gaze of disgrace. "I….um…I went looking for them again." Mildred stammers her confession while having a difficult time keeping eye contact with her mother figure. Rising one shoulder to her jaw line, Mildred waits for Ebony's unspoken words and hopes her disappointment will not be too painful. Knowing very well, Ebony dislikes that fact Mildred hold vengeances for these vampires.

Ebony stares poignant at Mildred before speaking, "I see." Ebony says in a plain tone, being very careful to not express her disappointment in Mildred's decision. "Well, I understand. I am glad you are well." Ebony confesses in a sweet and soothing tone while releasing one hand for Mildred's iron grasp. Softly tap her free hand on top of Mildred's ice hard hand in a way of comfort. Smiling wider at Mildred as her golden eyes darts to the guest behind her. "I see you have company….." Ebony says as her eyes come across the small children. Her smiling face immediately falls into a fearful feature and her jaw drops. Widening her eyes before glancing at Mildred. "Oh dear Mildred, You didn't?" Her voice is a whisper that holds much fear for her daughter-figure.

"No, Ebony, Bella gave birth to them…… their half vampires. The legends are true." Mildred fractures Ebony's worry feature with her calm yet beaming voice. Mildred eyes stare at Ebony in hopes of her approval.

Ebony composes herself as her face expresses an intrigue feature. "I see."

Mildred glances back at Bella and quickly tilts her head upward while rising her eyebrows, urging Bella to speak.

Bella catches Mildred's drift and immediately looks at Ebony's sweet gaze, "I'm Bella, it a pleasure to meet you." Bella speak fluently, voice is slightly wavering in confidence. Staring at Ebony, Bella eyes glitter in hope of approval.

"Of course." Ebony says gently, releasing her hold on Mildred and approaches her new guess. Reaching forth her hand, Ebony waits for Bella to except her invitation. Smiling a kind smile, Ebony copper eyes glow a warm feeling to Bella.

Bella notices her attempt and senses her sincerity and lovingness. Of course, her kind manners and sweet smile promotes Bella to smile back in warmth. Accepting her hand shake, Bella smile grows large in confidence as her cold hand grasps Ebony's olive hand.

"Well, it nice to meet you, Bella as well as your children," Ebony says with meaning before glancing back at Mildred, "Shall we go to the living room. We can talk more."

Ebony suggestion causes Mildred to notice in agreement.

* * *

IN the next room, the sitting room, two love seats dress in passionate red fabric and a dark brown wooden frame. A white Persia rug is beneath the couches and resting against dark hard-wooden floors. Paintings made from the slave-owner times hangs on the wooden walls with dramatic and beautiful compositions. The room itself is small but comfortable, several windows are slightly cover by deep red curtains with a golden trim and the sunlight sneaks through the openings in the curtains. The light shines across the wooden floor, leaving a glittering polish feature.

The room is dim but with the sunlight from outside, the pure light gives the room a lividness sensation.

"It sounds like you've been on a roller coaster, Bella, its good to see you are well. It's always nice to come across another vampire that share our ways." Ebony confesses, voice is appraising Bella with a high pitch tone. The elderly vampire sits on the edge of the love seat with her left leg tuck beneath her right and her olive tone hands clasping gently in her lap. Her back is straight and posture is elegant. "It's very rare."

Bella couldn't help but smile to Ebony's kindness and compliments. Her life story of what she remembers seems to be a struggle and with a little appraise, it makes those difficult times like a passing dream.

Bella sits across from Ebony with her straight back posture. Renesemee sits in Bella's lap with her small hand mimicking Ebony's hand position and her eyes never leaving the elder woman for she feel fascinate by her. Like a grandmother, Renesemee feels much warmth coming from her. Luken leans his upper body against Bella's back while playing with her hair and once awhile sticking the strand of hair into his mouth.

"Well, I'll be honored to help your children learn the ways of not hunting humans" Ebony chimes in with her hands slightly opening up in an inviting gesture. Her eyes then glance down to Renesemee, who is mimicking her action and couldn't help but chuckle at the youngling, the chuckle is a deep laugh that is calm and merry. Already fond of Renesemee, Ebony is graceful to see and experience what her family went through by the images that Renesemee place into her mind.

"Where are the others?" Mildred suddenly asks, voice is curious and slightly frantic. Mildred sits next to Ebony with her back resting against the cushion and her shoulder slouching forward. Her sudden curiosity causes her to sit up and crank her neck to either direction to sniff the air for the _others_. Mildred's nose flares with each inhale but immediately stops when only smelling the children's aroma. Showing no signs of trying control herself to their scent, Mildred leans back against the cushion and looks up at Ebony.

"Oh, there hunting…." Ebony replies, rolling her eyes for the others enjoy a good game of hunting lame animals.

Then in a blink of an eye, a whoosh of air breezes through the room and ruffling anything light. Bella's hair limps to the side and out of Luken's grasp. Luken immediately reclaims her hair with his lower lip pushing forward. Some papers fly into the air and slowly casting down to the floor.

"I thought I smelt something odd." A teasing tone awakes in the room from a deep male voice in the door fame.

Casting her eyes to the door frame behind her, Bella leans her forearm on the cushion and stares at the character leaning casually against the wooden frame. Bella notices his handsome looks and not to mention good body.

His body is lean but muscular as his arms flex when his arms are crossing his chest. IN his cool demeanor, he crosses one leg over the other and his shoulder crushing against the wood, forcing his shoulder to rise to his jaw line. He wears a long sleeve cotton shirt that frames his tone chest and has dark blue jeans. The jean is fit loosely with a black belt showing beneath his shirt. Dark brown boots with a small heel confine his feet. The vampire has an oblong shape head with pale thin lips and straight nose. He has light brown curly hair that is close to the scalp with a thin go-T. Of course handsome looks especially with his cocky half-grin and has fresh golden copper flowing within his irises.

Bella's jaw slightly drops to this insanely-gorgeous creature leaning on the door frame. With him standing there, Bella can senses goodness from him and see how carefree he is.

Bella immediately closely her jaw when hearing Mildred's squeal of delight. IN a flash, Mildred hops from her seat and sprints across the room. Widening her arms with a large grin on her face, Mildred springs into his arms while she exclaims, "Julian!" Mildred cries with delight, voice is high and thrilling.

Julian brushes off the frame before being clout by Mildred's tight embrace. Mildred wraps her cold arms around his neck along with her legs encircling Julian's hips. Her hold tightens around his neck as Julian's feature brightens.

"Miss me much?" Julian asks teasingly when Mildred slightly loosens her arms to look at Julian masculine but sweet face. By the looks of it, Julian enjoys Mildred's reaction to his presences.

"No." Mildred playfully pouts with her lips before allowing the corner of her mouth to curve upward. Her dead heart flourishes with happiness to reunite with an old friend. Releasing her tight hold on Julian, Mildred returns her feet to the ground. "Did you miss me?"

Julian huffs in amusement, "Of course not! I could never get use to your stench." Julian replies playfully, voice is pretending to be serious but fails miserably. One side of his lips rises in a half smile that is cocky and mischievous.

Mildred huffs in fake disgust before slapping her hand into his shoulder follow by a soft chuckle in enjoyment. A soft thud comes from her playfully smack as Julian cringes his arm and laughing deeply.

Bella watches their performance with pleasure. A soft smile grows on her lips and showing little teeth. Renesemee stares at Julian as her eyes growing wider to his beautiful features. Soon, a smile grows on her lips as her eyes glitter in delight.

Ebony notices Renesemee's face and smiles to her childish-like fascination. Then her eyes stare off into space as her good sense of hearing detects feet running across the ground from the outside. Ebony refocuses her eyes before saying, "Ah, right on time."

Bella flashes her eyes to Ebony's strange statement when another whoosh of wind glides into the room. Once again, light object flow into the air as the paper flow down in a waving motion. Of course, Bella's hair is snatch from Luken's grasp which promotes his pouting feature.

At the corner of Bella's eye a glimpse of another vampire appears in the room, nearby Ebony. This male vampire is much different from Julian. His expresses are hard and serious. Sharp, chiseled bone structure appears on his diamond shape head. His eyes are a bright golden copper with a hard look. Dark chocolate hair is straight and ties into a small hair band with short strands of hair lying lifelessly against the nape of his neck. A few strands of bangs drape down his serious but beautiful face. His body is sturdy, chest is bulky and his arms are thick with muscle. A V-shape torso, the male vampire has broad shoulders that lift.

His copper eyes stare intensely at Mildred, for a moment, Bella notices passion in his eyes. Bella glances her eyes at Mildred who is returning an uncertain stare and soon, Mildred fidgets with her fingers. "Hello Paul." Mildred says timidly, voice is slightly shaky. Mildred's eyes stay on Paul's as her eyes reflect longingness, almost. Soon, she drops her eyes, shyly as Paul returns an unmet expectation. Paul locks his jaw before casting his chin to a different direction, away from Mildred and cross his arm across his chest.

Bella's eyes bounce between the two with suspicion with her eyelids slightly squinting. At the moment, Bella drops her eyes from them, not wanting to be rude.

Ebony sat up in a swift and graceful moment. Standing between the two male vampires, "Paul, Julian this is Bella." Ebony informs in a sweet tone while gesturing with her hand. If it's possible, Bella would be blushing to the sudden attention. "And these are her children, Luken and Renesemee. They are half human and half vampire."

Julian head immediately snaps up to Ebony with astonishment. "What? Is that even possible." Julian voice is strain, skeptical and full of wonder. Furrowing his eyebrows deeply, Julian waits for Ebony to answer his question.

"Yes." Ebony says in a firm tone. "I was able to see this through Renesemee's thoughts." Her eyes momentarily glance at Renesemee who eyes are still on Julian. Remembering the images of Renesemee's short life makes Ebony even more protective of the children.

"How do you know they are telling the truth?" Paul speaks with doubt, voice is rough and deep. His words are soft-spoken and there is edge in his voice that would any girl crazy for him. Paul uncrosses his arm and slightly shifts his body to face Ebony.

Bell couldn't help but feel pain from Paul's accusations. Then, Paul's hard eyes find her and glares at her. Immediately, a sensation of fear crawls from Bella's stomach to her chest and swell greatly in her.

Julian furrows in his eyebrows in thought to Paul's words then stare at Bella's head. "I can't get into your mind." Julian murmurs in shock and hint of wailing grows in his words. His face expresses bewilderment to this fact as fear of wondering if his power no longer works.

"What?" Bella ask in confusion, tearing her eyes from Paul and glances back at Julian who is trying to use his power on her.

"What do you mean? This has never happened before?" Paul asks gruffly, his eyes darting to Julian's focus ones. Slightly feeling frustrate to Julian sudden disability in his power, Paul glances back at Bella with a harsh stare. "What did you do?" His voice is harsh.

Bella is unable to speak as her body freezes to Paul's callous tone. Luken senses his mother's distress and immediately glances at Paul. A rumble from Luken's chest awakes in the room as his upper lip curls up and he releases a deep-childish hiss.

Paul looks at Luken's expression and returns the same deep voice that is more menacing than the young boy.

"That's enough, Paul!" Mildred voice is cold and harsh, slightly strain to her anger. Taking a few steps towards Bella, Mildred's face is hard and serious. Standing behind Bella with her arm crossing over her chest, Mildred stares down at Paul as he backs down from his stance. "Did you even consider that fact that she might be a shield?"

Paul considers her words and drops his eyes to the ground. He definitely does no want to upset Mildred even more, even through his intention for his harsh words are purely to protect her and his family.

"Of course." Ebony whispers out loud to herself, her eyes staring off in thought.

"You mean a mind shield?" Julian asks Mildred, voice is curious. He takes several steps towards Mildred and is oblivious to the fact that the young girl is stare ogling at him.

Mildred turns towards him with a hopeful expression and nods once.

"Are you a mind reader?" Bella ask curiously, rising her eyebrows at Julian and waits patiently for him to answer.

Julian directs his eyes towards Bella with a friendly feature, "Not exactly, I can't read minds but I can see into people's memories." Julian confesses with a hint proud in his voice. "I can even extract and add memories into people's mind, if need be, of course." Julian winks at her which promoted Bella to smile softly at him. "Paul jump higher than any other vampire I have crossed paths with." Paul rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Julian smiles at Bella before shifting his eyes to Renesemee who is staring at him with relentless force. His mind links to Renesemee and scans through her memories as many image appear into his mind. Julian absorbs her memories as his eyes fall deeply into her mind. Shortly after a few minutes, Julian's smile grows large. "Interesting young one…." Julian says politely then moving his eyes to Luken. His mind works hard to get into Luken's but no success. A simple 'hmm' comes from his throat, "The shield must have been past down to Luken." Julian says coolly but in fascination.

"Wonderful!" Ebony says intrudingly, her smile growing large.

Paul groans leaning his head to the side and receives a low hiss from Mildred. Paul remains oblivious to Mildred's hissing and maintains his harsh features.

Bella glances at Paul and hopes her present does not disrupt this wonderful household. Biting her lower lip thoughtfully, Bella feels at home in this place. Thanking her lucky stars that Mildred deicide to come here. For a strange reason, this family remains her of another…..but nothing comes to mind. Her flashback has remain dormant for the past week. A need to hunt for her lost memories grows larger in her gut, yet fear seems to keep her here.

"Well, Paul, Julian………Bella and her children will be staying with us. Bella wishes to teach her children the ways of a vegetarian." Ebony says happily, clasping her hands in front of herself as her eyes glance at both Paul and Julian with hope.

Julian eyes light up to the new family members but Paul remains harsh. Paul casts his eyes elsewhere ignoring anything that involves them. Mildred stands like a statue while staring at Paul.

Paul looks at the corner of his eye at Mildred and notices her plain stare. A hint of wanting him to approve swells in her irises. Soft lips of Mildred's slightly part as her eyes fade off into a longing stare. But soon, Mildred drops her eyes in despair.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Ebony says calmly, voice has a hint of cheerfulness. The elder vampire approach the three as her arm open widely, welcoming Renesemee to her arms.

Renesemee reluctantly looks away from Julian and looks up at Ebony's open arms. An encouraging smile grows on Ebony's face as Renesemee accepts her invitation. Hopping from her mother's lap in the elder vampire's arms. Wrapping her cold arms around Ebony's neck, Renesemee leans her head against Ebony's chest. Ebony begins to stroll away.

Bella rises fluently to her feet with Luken clinging onto her back. She follows Ebony to the flight of stairs. Without a sound they walk up the step without a sound.

Mildred remains still as the two stroll up, quietly. She levitates her eyes to meet Paul's intense stare. A familiar sensation grows in her chest, a feeling she is so desperate to cast away but can't. Almost painful feature swims in her eyes before she reluctantly walks away from him.

* * *

Later in the evening, the sun has fallen from the world's view to allow the stars to twinkle in the night. Bella's new room is small with a full bed in the middle, a small rug on the end of the bed with a small window on the far wall. The window is wide open, allowing the fresh cool wind to breeze into the room while grasp the royal blue curtain in its hold. Renesemee and Luken sit on the large window seal, leaning forward into the wind as the air follows through their hair. Renesemee's small curls limps into the wind as her eyes close to the wonderful feeling of the wind breezing on her cold, hard skin.

Luken wondrous eyes stare up at the stars with amazement. The star twinkle like glitter, Luken's good vision intakes the beautiful scenery.

Bella sits on the edge of the bed; the mattress forms a small dent to her weight. Leaning back with her palm resting on the white comforter and her shoulder slouching up to her jaw line. Bella legs hang over the mattress with her pale feet on the wooden floor. Her motherly eyes watch with delight at her children. A small smile grows on her lips while watching her daughter's curls below in the wind.

"_Wait….." _A voice from a different room comes to Bella's ears. Widening her eyes slightly, Bella cranks her neck to the door. The voice comes from down the hall. "_Don't go."_ The voice is pleading, it's Paul. Bella furrows her eyebrows, never hearing the softer side of Paul's voice.

"_I can't, Paul! I won't! I Don't feel that way Paul" _Mildred voice is strain from the amounts of emotion in her voice. Her word tremble even saddens Bella to hear them. Soft creaking sounds from the wooden floor echoes to Bella's room. Guessing Mildred is walking away, Bella tries not to listen anymore to their conversation.

A deep huff comes from Paul, "_Then why do you keep coming back. I know you, Mildred, you can't hide you emotion from me."_

"_I come back for Ebony and Julian! And Bella….."_

"_Oh come on, Mildred! You honestly believe everything she says?" _Paul voice is skeptical and accusing which makes Bella cringes to his voice.

"_Julian has looked into Renesemee's memories, her words are true….What prove do you want?!" _

A deep growl of frustration from Paul awakes. Bella shivers to the sound and her children immediately look her way with worry expressions. Noticing her children's worry expression, Bella shakes her head side to side with a small smile. The children look at each other between returning to their previous interest.

"_If the Volturi find out about the children, we will be doomed. Why are you putting us at risk for them?" _Paul whispers furiously without any harshness in his voice. Guessing that he'll never intentionally hurt Mildred, to this fact Bella holds no resentment towards him.

"_Because….." _Mildred says quietly with no way to argue with her reasons. But her reasons remain a mystery to Bella and so, she listens intensely to what are her reasons. _"I lost my family; I know what its like to be alone! To have no one….She has no one but her children, she needs us. She needs this family…whether you like it or not she is part of this family now, get use to it..." _

Paul sighs in despair; his breath is long and hard. "_Mildred….." _His voice is soft, full of concern and emotion. "_If anything happens to you……I…I don't know what I'll do. I love you…..and they can bring danger to us, a danger that I might not be able to protect you from."_

Mildred inhales a deep breath that is shaky, "_I'm not yours to protect."_ Mildred says slowly, voice is full of internal sorrow and fear.

Bella heart aches for Paul, listening to him pour out his heart to her to only be spilt out. Bella's eyes soften dramatically. Silence swells between the two but no sounds of movement come to Bella's ears.

"If _that's the way you want it…." _Paul recovers his hard voice. Soft movements of Paul's shoes lightly hitting the ground as he sprints from Mildred.

Bella wishes to comfort Mildred but does not want her to know that she has been eavesdropping on their conversation. Although, this information explains their intense stare in the sitting room. Mildred breathes in a deep inhale follow by dry sobs. Her gasps tuck on Bella's stone heart as her face express saddens to these sounds. The question to why Mildred refuses Paul remains a mystery, even though she claims to not love him and yet, cries for him…. Bella feels rather confuse and hopes to help her new friend.

Bella remains on the bed momentarily, and then strolls to her children.

* * *

To be continue......

**Sorry for the long wait. The vacation was fun until I caught the fever! **

**I hope this chapter wasn't slow. Don't worry it'll pick up. So what do you think about Mildred and Paul? **

**I hope you like the new characters, I want you to gradually get to know them. So, I had fun writing Julian and Mildred' relationship. I'll be adding more of them.  
**

**But anyways thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Leave a Review!**


	8. Pieces of the past

Chapter 8

Pieces of the past

* * *

The weeks have flown by quickly like leaves in the wind. Mildred has been teaching Bella fighting tactics with the assistance of Julian. With the help of the forest their quest to improve Bella's fighting skills is at hand. Paul remains unpleasant to the new family members; occasionally he'll remain in the background while the training proceeds. Keeping a protective on Mildred.

Thanks to Julian kindness, Bella feels more at home even with Paul's unkind ways. The children have grown attach to Ebony, like grandmother to her grandchildren. Renesemee share many of her life stories with Ebony, especially the ones when Mildred dresses up Luken.

The forgotten memories remain dormant in Bella's mind, but with her new family it's easier to live without wondering. Although, the mysterious man does come to her mind and with each pasting thought her heart aches for resolution. With all the love that Ebony's family has shown her, emptiness swells in Bella's chest, like missing piece to her existence.

Sniffing the fresh cool air, Bella inhales the scent of elk in the far east of the forest. Crunching down in a hunt stance, Bella's black eyes search frantic through the thick woods and finds a pack of elk that seem to be oblivious to her presence. Accompany by Ebony who stands several feet away from her, mirroring the color of her eyes.

Soft winds below across the landscape, making the elk's scent stronger. Bella inhales the smell with pleasure, of course the blood of animals is never satisfying but enough to resist human's blood.

Standing alone with Ebony, Bella takes the chance to have a short conversation. Turning her head towards Ebony as Bella's mouth opens to speak but the elder woman beat her to it.

"Why Mildred refuses Paul?" Ebony asks Bella question follow by a small smile on her lips. Her black coal eyes rip from the elk to look at her newest daughter-figure. Her expression is humorously.

Bella's mouth remains open but no words flow out. Furrowing her eyebrows in thought, wondering how Ebony new what she's going say. Her curiosity grows in her chest while staring curiously at Ebony.

Ebony's grin becomes friendly as she tilts her head to the side and her eyes staring playfully at Bella. "How did I know? Well, everyone heard them other night. I knew it was matter of time before you curiosity got the best of you." Her voice is teasingly follow by rising her eyebrows.

Bella closes her mouths with one side of her lip rising up. Enjoying Ebony's teasing ways, Bella eyebrows rise up to urge her forth. Her black eyes stare at Ebony's sweet face while slightly tilting her head in inquisitiveness.

Ebony stands up straight from her hunting stance and turns her head against the cool wind. The wind lightly brushes her bangs as the tips poke her cheeks. Her smile fade as she takes a deep inhale, "I sure Mildred told you about her….husband?" She states rather than ask, without the need to look at Bella. Ebony knows Bella is nodding her head by the sounds of her hair rubbing against her back. "Well, she feels guilty…."

Before Ebony can finish her sentence Bella interrupts her, "Guilty? But that was a long time ago if she's in love with….."

"She is in love." Ebony cuts in with a gentle voice. Her head turns away from the wind and stares at Bella with a plain expresses. "That's why she fells guilty….Her husband died trying to protect her. The only thing she knows is if she gives into her love then she feels like Brain will be disappointed with her."

"But if she's in love then shouldn't she…." Bella explains with waving her hand at waist level. A high pitch sounds waves off her words while her voice is slightly strain. Soon, her voice is immobile to her emotions that are breeding rapidly. Her eyes are fading off while wondering why she would do that. If two people love each other than they should be together. Suddenly, for some odd reason Bella heart aches dramatically follow by a deep gasp of air.

"Bella." Ebony says urgently, voice is full on concern. Instantly, Ebony comes to her side wraps one arm over her shoulder with her other hand gently resting on Bella's arm. "Bella, dearest…..Sometimes love doesn't work like that…..we see it as a great opportunity but Mildred can't see past beyond her guilt nor her anger for those vampires….I knows it's hard to understand."

Ebony words are smooth and wise. But Mildred's sad love-life is not the reason for Bella's sudden gasps. Her heart throbs for someone….. A person she doesn't even remember but somehow she knows is out there. The mysterious man haunts her very mind, almost calling her to him. Bella sobs dryly as the pain becomes overwhelming. Remembering her human memories how she was weary and in pain for this mysterious guy.

"There, there…." Ebony comforts Bella, voice is soft and soothing. Rubbing her hand up and down her arm as Ebony leans her cheek against Bella's brown hair. Bella's strands of hair tickles Ebony's nose but pays no mind to it. "Now dearest, do you want to tell me why you're really crying for?" Ebony asks, leaning her head away from Bella to look at her face. Tilting her head down, Ebony's eyebrows levitate up, encouraging follow by a curious 'hmm'.

Bella tries to control emotion as she breaths unnecessary air but at least it relives some tension in her chest. Lifting her chin up, Bella glance at Ebony's motherly expression. The throbbing in her chest refuse to decay as her breathing becomes shaky. "I…I..I don't know why but….I…feel like...the other half me…..is gone." Bella stammers in a shaky voice. Pursing her lips together to prevent anymore dry sob but her emotions grows greatly in her chest. A sob slips through her tight lips. "And… it just hurts….it hurts so much!"

Ebony's face fades into a sad one when hearing her daughter-figure's pain. Furrowing her eyebrows wearily, Ebony continues to rub Bella's arm in comfort. As her loving heart cries out to her daughter and wishes desperately to remove her aching pain. Ebony tightens her arms around Bella and slowly rocking her side to side. Then a soft hum awakes in Ebony's throat, a soft lullaby with low notes.

Bella finally controls her emotions by remain breathing raspy. Calming herself down, Bella listens half-heartedly to the humming and rests her head in the crock of Ebony's neck. Her eyes are weary and tire from the emotion.

As she's listens to the sweet humming of Ebony's voice as a flashback appear before her eyes.

"_Do you wish for me to hum you asleep?" _That mysterious male voice rings in her mind. A voice that she has not heard in many weeks and almost craves to hear more of it.

"_Yeah, like I can sleep with you here!"_

"_You do it all the time" _His voice is soothing, irresistible.

Bella's eyes widen, almost in fear to her memory. More emotion throbs in her chest to the sudden memory. Sear striking pain that aches and wallow within her. Bella purses her lips together in attempts to prevent any future dry sob. Pressing her face into Ebony's shoulder, Bella couldn't help but gasp for air.

Bella feet skid to a haut in front of the cottage with Ebony close on her heels. Their feet barely make a sound but soon, Bella's feet crush into the grass, releasing a cringing sound. The sunlight cast its light through the thick layers of branches that hover over the yard. The bright light shines cross the grass, brightening everything up. No winds thrust through their land. High pitch sounds of humming birds ring in the green forest.

Outside of the cottage, Julian walks beside Renesemee with his large cold hand grasp her small hand. Julian's body is slightly crunching down to her level. Both vampires are bare foot, enjoying the cold grass brushing it green against their pale feet. The sun light reflects off their backs, outlining their figures.

Renesemee looks up at Julian with her eyes enjoying his view. She sends memories of her past into Julian welcoming mind as he enjoys the stories of their past. Julian keeps his head forward with a small grin on his lips as his eyes fade out to stare into the images in his head.

The two walk slowly across the grass, enjoying each other's company.

Bella smile a content grin when seeing her daughter with Julian. Already trusting him, Bella leaves them be. Then her eyes glance to the right and notices Mildred has her legs on either side of a large log. She wears a long, plain sundress. The dress drapes down to her knees and revealing her calves and bare feet. Across from Mildred is Luken, the two are playing a game with their hands.

The emotional rampage has decease from Bella's heart for the time being to welcome the sensation of contentment. A new life. A new family is here. Her copper eyes takes in the sweet view of her children's smiling faces as it mirrors her own.

The nagging questions of her past remain boiling in her back of her mind. The quest to search what was lost will be post-pone for a new life has risen. A new life that require her presence for the time being. Of course, Bella's weary mind is not ready to adventurer to the unknown of her past.

­­­

* * *

Night overcast the sky after the fallen sun fades from the world's view. The brilliant stars in the sky twinkle like diamonds and bundle together to create a radiant view. The evening wind breezes across the landscape and thrusts through the open window of Bella's bedroom. The wind tucks on the blue curtain as the ruffling sound echoes into Bella's pale ears.

Bella leans against the window frame, her left shoulder crunching up to her jaw line and crossing her arms over her chest. Tilting her head to the opposite direction of the frame she's leaning on, Bella copper eyes inhale the beautiful scenery. Enjoying the breezing wind that thrusts against her pale face, Bella feels content with her new life.

Her small children sleep soundly on the full bed. It's rare when they sleep but their human half side requires such a task. Bella turns her head to the side to look upon her slumbering children. A small smile increases on her lips to the sight.

Renesemee sleep on her side with her arms wrapping protectively over her new stuff bear given by Julian. Her small legs curl up to her chest as her chest rises and falls in motion. The sheets hover beneath her tiny waist, revealing her white pajama top with small teddy bears all over. Her black lashes bundle together and a small smile develops on her tiny lips. Dreaming of Julian no doubt.

Luken sleeps on the right side of the bed and lies on his back. His feet rest above the sheets wearing red and blue pajamas. Tiny pale arms sprawl both sides of his body and his head slightly turning to the left, his face smash into a white pillow. A soft snore comes from his open mouth as drool drizzles down his chin. His small chest rises and falls with every breath.

Suddenly, a sound from the front door opening catches Bella's attention. Snapping her to glance through the window as the wind breezes into the room catching her hair.

Quickly noticing Julian walking slowly into the forest. Furrowing her eyebrows in thought, Bella jumps to the window seal before leaping down to the ground below. Landing perfectly on the ground, as her legs are slightly in a crouch position as her eyes notices Julian's back.

Rising from her stance, Bella quietly follows him into the forest. Her curiosity swells in her chest as she draws closer to Julian who comes to a stop in a wide open area. The trees surround them with the leaves hover over the open area. The ground is muddy with wet grass patch all around.

Bella approaches Julian, allowing things to break beneath her feet to announce her presences.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Julian says dreamingly, his head tilting up to the dark sky. His posture is tall and still. The wind breezes across them, flapping their clothing and Bella's hair.

Bella glances her eyes up to the sky and is too, engulf by the scenery. "Yes, it is…Why are you out here alone?" She asks curiously, voice is soft and low. Casting her eyes down to Julian, Bella waits for his answer. She feels a connection with Julian, Bella grows fondly of Julian and wants to go deeper into their friendship.

"I come here often….to think." He says quietly. Julian drops his head down and sighs inwardly. Much regret and agony attack his dead heart and his weary mind. Turning in place to look at Bella. His eyes are ancient and weary; Julian reveals a much soft side to his existence. "I've seem many things in my time, not just through my eyes but memories of other people. To have to endure their life's problem and regrets." Bella continues to stare at Julian's sad face and wants his usual bubbly personality to return. Of course, in some kind of way, Bella can understand Julian's sorrow. Having to remember things that are horrid and gruesome, Bella cringes to the thought of seeing bad people doing things that are unthinkable. "But I even have my own regrets…. You know, you remain me of my cousin. I was very close with her, her name was Sally. I was able to tell her anything…."

"You can tell me…." Bella encourages, voice is curious. Although, it's not right to pry but Julian's need to talk which pushes Bella to listen to what he has to say. After all they are _family_ which means to trust one another, even with their deepest secrets.

Bella waits for Julian's unspoken words as anticipation grows in her gut.

Julian sighs deeply before strolling to a long log in the woods. The log is old with moss growing on it along with tree vines. Julian takes a seat on it then softly pats the space next to him. The patting of his hand releases a continual soft thud sound. His weary face cracks a small smile that is plain.

Bella takes the hint and quickly strolls to the seat. She hops onto the log with a soft thud of her bottom hitting the wood which forces Julian to huff in amusement.

Julian momentary stares at Bella with a long weary stare as Bella returns the gaze. Then Julian drops his gaze to the ground. He leans forward and rests his elbows against his lower thighs and his fingers interlace with each other. His back haunches with his shoulders slouching forward and his head bowing down. Slowly closing his eyes before stroking his hand once through his short brown hair.

"You know I can't read your memories….." Julian begins with a weak voice before glancing up at Bella with the same weary gaze. Remaining in his haunch position and only turning his head to the side.

Bella notices his attempts to read her memories but knows that this so-called _shield_ will always block him. To prevent frustrating him, she'll sway his mind elsewhere, "You said I remaindered you of your cousin, Sally?"

Julian stops his attempts and turns his head back down. Furrowing his eyebrows in thought, "Yes, Sally. Sally Jones, the daughter of Bloomingdale's pastor in Georgia. We were very close. I lived a few houses down from her…….Bella; I was born in 1841 when the slave owners took place. My parents owned several slaves….including..." Julian's voice weakens at the end of his sentence as his eyes fade off into his memories. "Ebony."

Bella watches Julian's eyes drift to the floor in shame. "Ebony was your family's slave?" Bella asks in surprise, voice is high and breathless. Never once thinking of Ebony being a slave.

Julian nods once, "Yes, she was. I loved her very much…..she was very much like a second mother to me….of course many people from our town would bash her because my close relationship with her…..Ebony suffered a lot in those times..." Julian says mournfully, barely moving his lips. The sound of his voice gives Bella the hint of horrible history between Ebony and Julian. "When I was twenty the civil war barely begun, my family was against the idea of freeing our slaves. In some kind of way I was ashamed of them but I was too afraid to fight with the rebels. Against my own side, the southern."

A long pause awakes as Bella senses things are going to get worse. Julian purses his lip before continuing, "I didn't stop them…." Julian face suddenly becomes serious as his hands forms into fist. The white skin over his knuckles pales into a much whiter color. "Every time they would whip Ebony…..I just watched, even when she didn't do anything wrong….She was just there at wrong place and the wrong time. Ebony shouldn't have suffered for my crimes…." Julian inhales deeply, his eyes close tightly. His voice is shaky, lacing with sorrow and regret.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks curiously, her eyes stare intensely at Julian. Craving for my information of his past. What could of Julian done that Ebony had to pay for?

Julian glances up at Bella as his face is now in guard. Pressing his lips into a thin smile, Julian hops off the log, fluently. His feet crush into the ground with a soft thud. The moss from the log stains his pant and no doubt her too.

Bella stares at Julian with some expectation. Her curiosity swells in her chest, beckoning for her to pry, but doesn't.

"Another time, Bella. Right now I can't say it yet." Julian says solemnly before turning to face her. His feet turn in place as his feet steps on dry leaves, releasing a crunching sound. Then Julian reveals his kind half smile follow by rising his hand up to chest level. Opening his palm, gesturing Bella to take his hand.

Bella sigh comes short as her eye drift to the ground. Respecting his decision, Bella will remain patient until he is ready to confess his past to her. Bella pushes her body forward and slides off the log onto the wet ground. Her weight lands on the ground as her feet step on dry leaves. Bella lifts her gaze up to meet Julian's, and then return a kind smile. Reaching forth her hand and soft placing it into his palm. Her hand brushes against his cold, hard skin. Bella smiles wider before both sprinting off into the forest back to the cottage.

* * *

To be continued

**I hop I made Julian's past interesting, although you'll have to stay in tune to find out the rest of his and Ebony's past. **

**Anyways, I hope you all are ready for the world-wide computer virus coming out tomorrow. Well, good luck.**

**Thanks for reading….Leave a review!**


	9. Hunting

**Chapter 9**

**Hunting**

* * *

The small information she learned from Julian forces Bella to picture their lives. How they lived in the 1800's. The slave owner time but one she desperately tries to avoid…. to think of Ebony being whipped. That image will be the worst thing to think of….

Running through the forest several miles away from the cottage, Bella hunts for her meal. The children and Julian hunt with her, they scout the surrounding. Luken runs beside Bella, his back slant forward with his arms slightly framing his sides. His black eyes scan rapidly across the landscape for any indication of food. Renesemee clings onto Julian's back with her chin resting on his shoulder. She sniffs the cool air into her nostrils, getting a frail scent of deer in the far distance.

The pack moves swiftly through the forest, no human eyes can ever get a glimpse of them. Their feet make no footprints in the moist dirt. As they continue to run, the trees begin to grow apart from each other. Finally, a strong scent of deer welcomes them to their meal.

They come to a halt, to inhale the scent. Bella bites her lower lip in anticipation as her nostrils flare to the smell. She images the animal's blood coursing through her body and swimming in her irises.

"Well we came all this way." Julian interrupts Bella's train of thoughts. He stares at her with the same color eyes but his are wild. He waits patiently for Bella approval to continue on their hunt.

Bella shifts her eyes to Julian with playful gilt in her eyes. A small smile forms on her lips before glancing down at Luken. Her face chances into a maternal one, "Wait here, I'll bring back the food."

Luken looks up at Bella with a dissatisfactory feature, his eyebrows furrow sadly. "I want hunt, mama." He protests against Bella usual routine, his voice is full of wanting. He never likes it when Bella did all the hunting because of her anxiety. Where is the fun in that?

"Me too, mommy!" Renesemee agrees with a high pitch voice. A smile of eagerness develops on her lips as her eyes widen with glee. "Please." She asks in a pleading tone before pouting her lower lip out. A great desire to hunt independently grows in her chest.

Bella stares back at her daughter's face as she debates, mentally. She bites her lower lip, thoughtfully.

"There going to have to learn sometime Bella, you can't protect them forever." Julian chimes in with a sudden wise voice.

Bella lips pouts forward in the thought of not protecting her children forever. Not liking that idea but knows they must learn how to fend for themselves. Furrowing her eyes before Bella swiftly looks away. "Fine." Bella says curtly, voice is forceful.

Both children cheer in a unison. Renesemee loosens her grip on Julian's shoulder and allows her herself to fall gracefully to the ground. Her feet thump on the ground with a soft thud as she small legs crunch momentarily. Turning her head to Luken with a gleeful smile, Renesemee grasps his hand and sprints off towards the pack of deer.

Bella stares at her children at the corner of her eye as they run to their meal. Slightly turning her head towards her children's direction with a plain expression. Then, Bella crosses her thin arms over her chest with a demanding face, "I want one of us to watch them as the other hunts." Bella orders, voice is protective with a hint of worry for her children.

Julian chuckles to her protectiveness while staring at her. Bella eyebrows lift when hearing Julian's soft chuckle before directing her attention to him. "What's so funny?" Bella asks in bewilderment, voice is soft and curious.

"Bella, do you really think we will allow any harm to them? Not to mention that the kids can take care of themselves." Julian asks Bella in jest, his lips form a half smile. Couldn't help but feel amuse by her protective ways.

Bella eyes drift to the ground as she considers his question. Of course the kids can take care of themselves but there's something that even vampire children can't do. "I know, but I still want a close eye on them."

Julian releases another soft chuckle before shaking his head side to side with his eyes closing. "A typical mother." Julian jest before glancing up at Bella with a soft smile. Bella returns the same smile as her tense, protective face softens slightly. He swings his arm to the right side of his body with his hand pointing towards the pack of deer. "Ladies first." Julian murmurs politely before bowing his head slight in Bella's direction.

A gleefully grin grows on Bella's lips as she tilts her head forward, accepting Julian's gesture. In a blink of an eye, Bella disappears from Julian's side and hunts for her meal in the far distance.

* * *

Shortly after having her meal, Bella sits patiently on a large log nearby their hunting grounds. A wide open area allows Renesemee and Luken to play roughhouse until Julian's return from his hunt.

The log sits on the edge of incline, roots from other trees root out from the beneath the log. The roots entangle itself around the large log. Moss increases it shade of green all over the wooden object. Moist dirt is beneath the log and flows down into a small hill.

The winds are thrusting through the landscape, tucking Bella hair forward and down her chest. Sitting with a straight posture, Bella slightly leans on one arm as the palm of her head rests against the wet log. Her right shoulder crunches up to her jaw line.

The kids attack playfully as they release low growls at each other. They roll over the ground as the moist dirt stains their clothing.

Bella watches with a soft grin of amusement, but her eyes are staring intensely for any sudden change in their attacks. Then, in the far distance, Bella good sense of hearing indentifies Julian's aggressive run as he makes his way to her.

Traveling from behind Bella, Julian dodges the trees with ease. His eyes notice Bella's small form sitting on the log. He approaches with haste before gently placing his hands of the log and lifts his lower body onto the log. His leg crunch down, his shoes rests firmly on the log and faces Bella.

Bella hears his whooshing body come to a stop as his weight slightly shakes the log. A small smile forms on her lips before directing her attention towards Julian who is in a crunch position before her. "Welcome back….It took long enough. "Bella complains in a fake anger tone follow by a amuse smile.

Julian returns the smile with a soft chuckle as he discharges his crunch position and allows his legs to dangle at both sides of the log. He leans forward to support his body on his arms.

Renesemee falls onto her back from the force of Luken's playful shove. She lifts her chin up with her head rolling back to look up at Julian from an upside down position. A smile increases on her lips; Renesemee sways her small body to her side to look up properly.

Luken stands over Renesemee form and notices her distraction. He lifts his eyes up and sees Julian. Rolling his eyes, Luken lowers his body to the ground and crosses his arm over his chest. Glowering at his sister for her fascination for Julian, Luken knows her fondly gaze upon Julian is going to take hours. Luken scoff angrily before pouting in boredom.

"Julian?" Bella inquires, voice is holding curiosity. A simple 'hmm' returns to her as his voice is urging her to continue. "Does Paul really loathe us?" Her voice is soft with a hint of hurt in her tone.

Julian sighs deeply through his nose while resting one of his hands on the back of his neck and caressingly massaging the nape. "Look…..I know Paul is rough around the edges but he'll come around." His voice is hopeful but a hint of doubt rests in his tone. He drops his hand to lean against the log again.

Bella finds no hope in his voice, her face is skeptical. Shifting her body to face Julian, Bella folds on leg with her other draping down the log. "Yeah…but sometimes I feel like he wants to kill me or something."

"Paul is only acting the way he is because of Mildred." Julian voice is firm. "He thinks you're a threat to her, so he'll continue his ways until he realizes your not and you must understand Paul is hard-headed. It might be a while but none of the less he'll come around."

Bella smiles with no emotion, "Does he have any special abilities other than jumping really high." Bella jest the last few words with a soft chuckle.

A soft chuckle comes from Julian as he looks over at Renesemee. He notices her penetrating gaze and he couldn't help but smile at her before turning back to Bella. "Nope, just jumping high and being a hotheaded."

Bella's shoulder shakes as she laughs at Julian. "Do the others?"

Julian laughs deeply as he stares down at the log before glancing up at Bella, "Curious Bella…..always curious." He says playfully, voice is amuse by this fact. "Well, Mildred is able to calm down Paul's hotheadedness and…. Ebony can see things, well rarely."

Bella's eyebrows furrow in confusion while tilting her head to the side. "Rarely." Brown eyebrows lift up, Bella urges Julian to end her curiosity.

He nods his head once, "We don't know why but she can't command her visions but sometimes she'll receive a vision, mainly in desperate times." The silence grows between the adult vampires as Julian tilts his head to the side and stares doubtfully at Bella. "What? No more questions."

Bella smile innocently at Julian while tilting her head to the side and lifting her shoulder up. "Well…." Her voice carries out her word as Julian lifts his eyebrows. "How old are you when you were changed?"

Julian purses his lips thoughtfully with his eyebrows furrowing and tires to remember his age. "I think I was about twenty one or twenty two, roughly around there." He shrugs her shoulders with a bewilder expression, "You?"

"I think I was eighteen." Bella furrows her eyebrows deeply in thought as a deep gut feeling tells her something bad happened that day. Golden eyes drops down as her eyes stare non- observantly at the log. "I don't know why but I feel like something happened that day that changed my life completely." Voice is sad and dreamy, Bella lifts her head up. "Too bad you can't read my memories; it would be nice to know."

"Hey, you'll remember…in time. When you mind is ready to retain your memories, you'll remember everything…..the bad and the good."

Bella winces at the bad part, not wanting to remember anything the fall under the category. Of course, something tells her something did happened that falls under that particular category which pushes her away from ever wanting to remember.

"Anything else?" Julian presses with an urging voice his tone is mischievous. His leans forward, his eyebrows lifting up and curiosity swells in his eyes.

Bella notices his curious eyes, no doubt her are too. She shifts her eyes to her lap where her free hand is at. Staring at her white hand and careful watching how her limps move gracefully, Bella bites her lower lip. Debating whether or not to bring up the subject of his past, Bella releases a deep sigh. "Well…Yes, but I don't want to pry." Her voice is truthful but edges with curiosity.

A low 'ah' comes from Julian when realizing her question. It's strange how he is now her source of information. "I see…." His voice is low, Bella immediately opens her mouth to speak but Julian cuts in. "Not now Bella, I will when Renesemee is older to understand too."

Bella's eyebrows furrow in confusion as her eyes watch Julian stares at Renesemee. "I don't understand, what does my daughter have to do with this?" Bella voice dramatically changes into a forceful one. Golden eyes glance at both Renesemee and Julian with suspicion. Suddenly, Bella's face fades into shock then anger. A low hiss rumbles in Bella's chest when figuring everything out. Anger rises from her gut to her chest, fuming greatly as her protective side reveals it ugly head.

The hissing immediately catches Renesemee's attention as she reluctantly shifts her gaze to her mother. Her eyebrows furrow in sudden anger. The young vampire abruptly hisses a low defensive growl.

Bella's forceful eyes glance at her daughter, "Don't you dare hiss at me, Renesemee." Bella snaps in a firm voice, tone is demanding. Instantly, Renesemee backs down but retains an intense glare at Bella.

Bella snaps her head back at Julian who returns a gaze of wanting her consent. "What is going on between you and my daughter?" Bella asks, voice is cold and harsh.

Julian winces at her tone of voice, "Nothing….yet." A loud gulp echoes in his ears as he drops his eyes from Bella.

Bella eyes become furious, as her breathing seizes a hiss, "Yet?" Voice is low and dark, Bella clutches her fists. Her pale skin stretches over her knuckles as they become awfully white.

Julian remains silent before considering his words carefully. "Bella…. I love your daughter…." Bella interrupts him with a deep, frightening growl. "_but_…there will be nothing between us until she is older, I want her there when I tell you my story. So you can both judge me…..and see the sins my past."

His voice is soft and regretful; Julian's eyes express much sadness and a need for endorsement.

Carefully, Bella considers his word but maintaining the same intense stare. "Mama…" Renesemee chimes in carefully, voice is yearning. "Please, mama…."

This whole time and she didn't even notice it. Bella feels shameful for not catching it before, how long has it been like this? Bella drops her eyes to her lap. Knowing very well that Julian will never hurt Renesemee but why now, she is too young to think upon relationships. Soon, her anger slowly diminishes from her system but her protective side remains strong. "Fine….But don't you think for a second that I will not be cautious around you and you'll wait until I tell you when she's allowed to get into a relationship!" Bella voice rouses into a shrilling snarl, her expression is tight and a hint of maternal. Her index finger points toward Julian with full authority.

A small smile grows on Julian, "I promise I won't get involved with her until I you're your consent." He promises with meaningful.

"Good."

* * *

To be continue....

**Sorry for the wait, school is crazy, only a few more weeks until FINALS. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, its very encouraging. **


	10. Winds of change

**Chapter 10**

**Winds of Change**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The front door of the cottage slams open with the wind thrusting the wooden object into the wall. The door knob clouts into the wooden wall with a loud ringing thud. The wind breezes into the kitchen, conquering the warm air. Ebony sprints into the kitchen from the sitting room with an alarm expression.

Her worry face furrows with her eyes staring at the four vampires approaching her house. Soon, her face softens at the sight of her grandchildren running from behind the two adult vampires and towards her. Their hair whirls around by the wind as their clothing softly tugs behind them. A content smile develops on her lips when they scream 'grandma' in unison.

A large smile breeds on Renesemee's lips as she widens her arms out before leaping into Ebony's loving embrace. Immediately, wraps her tiny arms around her grandmother's neck with Ebony's arms wrapping protectively around Renesemee.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Renesemee squeals with delight, voice is high pitch. She loosens her hold on Ebony's neck but keeps her hands firmly on her shoulders. Leans back to looks up at grandmother's curious and tender features. Ebony couldn't help but smile at her granddaughter's cheerful reaction.

A surprising 'oh' comes from Ebony when unexpectedly; Luken crashes into Ebony's thick leg and tightly wraps his arms around them. Ebony tilts her head down to look at her carefree grandson. She chuckles softly when releasing one arm from Renesemee to gently pat Luken's head. His curly short hair brushes softly against Ebony's cold skin.

"Grandma!" Renesemee squeals again, instantly regaining Ebony's attention. "I hunted! Mommy let me hunt!" Her voice is shrilling excitement.

"Me too, Grandma!" Luken chimes in with a bright dazzling smile while staring up at Ebony.

"See" Renesemee places her index finger on Ebony's chin allowing her to see their first hunting experience. After a few minutes, Ebony smiles widely to their hunting practices before gently wrapping her finger around Renesemee and removing it from her face.

"That wonderful!" Ebony appraises, voice is proud.

"Did you show her my hunt?" Luken asks Renesemee with an accusing voice. His eyes stare intensely at Renesemee with hope.

She nods exuberantly with a large grin; the apples of her cheeks grow largely.

"You both did wonderful." Ebony appraises again, glancing at both children with a loving gaze.

As soon as their fast conversation is over, Bella walks in a brisk walk into the house and storms upstairs. Ebony eyes gazes over her with a worry expression as her eyes follow her up stairs. When Bella disappears from her sight; a loud slam echoes down stairs from her harsh force.

"Are we going to need another door, Grandma?" Luken asks dubiously, voice is curious and amuse. His eyes stare in the same direction as Ebony with his eyebrows lift and his eyes widening.

Ebony shifts her eyes to Renesemee who is unmindful about Bella's sudden change of mood. She shrugs her shoulder innocently, "Mommy knows."

Ebony slowly nods with understanding follow by an unemotional smile.

Julian appears at Ebony's side with a plain expression. "Ah, I see you're alive. That's good to know." Ebony jests with a soft chuckle and slightly shifts her body to face Julian.

Julian returns a smile with no humor then looks down at his feet. His purses his lips and softly nods his head to himself.

"Ok, you two, time for school." Ebony announces voice full of authority. Golden eyes glance at either both, expecting both to obey.

A groaning 'aw' comes from both children. Renesemee wiggles herself from Ebony's embrace and sulks to the cabinet to retrieve their home-schooling supplies. "Do we have to?" Luken moans annoyingly with his shoulders slouching and his head tilting up at Ebony with a pleading face.

A content smile forms on Ebony's lips, "Yes, you do." Ebony replies firmly. She gestures her hand towards the table to do his school work.

Luken pouts his lips and moans loudly. He stomps his way to the table, murmuring under his breath. His shoulder continues to slouch with his arms daggling in front of his body.

Ebony smiles with amusement at Luken's sulking before softly shaking her head side to side. Then, she shifts her attention to Julian before walking towards the sitting room with Julian following closely behind.

They sit on the couch, sitting across from each other. Ebony's sits with a graceful movement then gently folds her hand in her lap. Julian leans back into the cushion with one arm behind his head and the other resting in his lap. His eyes glare up at the ceiling, unconsciously. His left ankle leans against his thigh, his boot drips moist dirt.

"So how did it go?" Ebony asks carefully, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes stare all over his plain face.

"I didn't tell her the whole story; I want Renesemee there when I tell them." He says with no emotion in his voice, tone is lower then a murmur. His lips barely move when he speaks his words.

Ebony eyebrows furrow curiously and in confusion. "Why?"

"It not a story I like repeating Ebony," His voice is deep, sounding hollow and a hint of regret in his tone. "I just want her there because…..they can both judge me and choose whether or not to have me in their life…"

Ebony is taken back by his strange words as a sensation of confusion swells in her chest. Her eyebrows furrow deeply then sighing deeply and dropping her eyes to the floor. "Julian." Her voice comes with feeling and motherly. Looking back up at Julian's face who continues to stare up at the ceiling. A soft and remorseful feature lingers in her golden eyes. Wanting him to look at her but receives only an abruptly serious face. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what happen, it wasn't your fault!" She begins forcefully, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "I don't blame you."

Julian snaps his head up to look forcefully at Ebony, his eyes express many emotions. His lips tighten in to thin line, trying desperately to hold his emotions in tack. "Well, you should." His voice is dark, suppressing his anger. A deep part of him begs her to blame him and make him suffer.

A hurt feature crosses Ebony's face as her face falls into a wound one. Her eyes stare intensely, distress at her figure-son as her lips part. She swallows a lump in her throat before composing her face. "Well, I don't." She says firmly, regarding him with her emotions.

His face softens dramatically as he immediately regrets his harsh words. He runs his cold, pale hand through his short curly hair as he sighs hard and deep. "Ebony." He begins softly, his regret reflecting his word, "I sorry."

Ebony sighs inwardly to Julian's sorrow follow by a forgiving smile. An olive hand reaches over to gently rest on Julian's pale hand, Ebony softly strokes tenderly with her thumb. "It's ok….And I won't say a word about our past until you're ready." Ebony says softly with a genuine smile which forces Julian to return a half-smile. "So what did you tell her?"

"About Renesemee." Julian simply says, shrugging his shoulders.

A soft chuckle bellows from Ebony as she slightly tilts her head forward before returning her gaze at Julian. "That explains Bella's stormy entrance." She jests friendly with an eyebrow rising momentarily. Softly patting Julian's hand with her free one, "I sure when Renesemee is older, Bella be more opened to the idea."

Julian huff in amusement, nodding his head once. "Yeah…I nearly thought she was going to tear my head off….I can't help it anymore than Paul loving Mildred."

"True"

Julian feelings are no more than caring and tender. No doubt when Renesemee does reach an older age, Julian's feelings will grow more into a greater love. But for now, it's no more than protectiveness and friendship.

* * *

Several months pass on as the season begins to change into winter. The season of winter brought it flaky snow as it coats the landscape. Icicles point down deadly from tree branches. The cottage roof is swathe with snow and tends to roll off and pile on the ground. Cold winter brushes through the land sending more snow around their home.

Bella did the math and realizes her second anniversary of being a vampire has past several months ago and edging towards the third year. She sits on the cold snow with the wetness slipping through her clothing. Luckily, the cold doesn't bother her. Wrapping her thin arms around her knees as she hugs her legs tightly, Bella watches her children experience their first snow.

Both children have been growing quickly, it'll be several more years until they are fully grown, but none of the less they grow quickly. Renesemee curly hair has grown to her collarbone with small beautiful curls. Her face has mature a bit, thanks to her vampire looks, her cheeks are sharper. Both children have grown taller. Luken keeps his dark brown hair short and now adds tiny curly spikes. Bella even notice both children's eyes changing slightly, into chocolate brown. Renesemee has a light tint of emerald green in her right eye, the green swills in her chocolate brown eye. Luken eyes still have a tint of gold but not as strong as an average vampire. But after hunting their eyes display a strong force of golden before adjusting to their natural eye color.

Even with the information Bella receive about Julian and Renesemee, Bella still trusts Julian to be a gentleman and respect her wishes. Although, in small way it still bugs her.

Bella's golden eyes watch her children try to make a snowman. Unfortunately, the snowman constantly tumbles over receiving a disappointing 'aw' from the children. A small content smile grows on her lip at this sight. But the kids eventually succeed with Mildred's help and of course, Luken couldn't help himself but tackle it.

"Luken!" Renesemee scolds, voice is disproving. Her eye widen with anger as Luken punches into the snowman leaving many holes.

Bella releases a humorous sigh as she shakes her head side to side. Many things have change, good and bad. A gut feeling bellows in her stomach and rises to her chest. The sensation is skin crawling and what makes it worse; she doesn't know what it is. Something in the back of her mind tells her something is coming…. Soon. This peaceful life is going to change in a matter of years.

* * *

To be continue........

**OK, i know that this chapter isn't long like the others but its all I got right now. But soon the story is going to change, so yay!**

Leave a review!


	11. Brand New

Chapter 11

**Ok, I have been getting some questions about the Cullen's return. Well, I guess your gonna have to continue reading it to find out. Brahahaha! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I've just started a new Twilight fic. It's a charmed/twilight crossover, it your interested take a peek at it.**

**Brand New**

**

* * *

  
**

The months flies on by, Bella notices a change in her children. A strange change. After carefully observing with caution, Bella notices they are growing at a rapid pace. Compare to their usual yearly growing, they grow larger every few months. Edging closer to their third anniversary of being vampires, the children look like six year olds.

Their faces are becoming sharp with vampire features. Renesemee's green eye is becoming brighter in her irises, very noticeable from afar. But what has Bella concern is Luken's strange changes. His body is changing drastically. His skin is becoming ivory rather than pale, white. Hunting has no interest for him only when his is truly thirsting. His body demands human food, on their hunting trips Bella catches him eating berries from a bush. Ebony and Julian believe since Bella was a human before giving birth, than perhaps Luken's human side is become more dominate. So now, Mildred takes weekly trips to the nearest town to buy loads of food. As always the family cringes at the sight food, especially Renesemee, who despites the smell.

"Ok…. A little more Paul." Julian calls out from the outside, grapping Bella's attention. Bella sits on a dining chair next to Luken who is enjoying a meal of cereal. Bella leans back into the chair with her hands grasping a Shakespeare book. Luken leans forwards towards the table with his small chest resting on the edge. Occasionally, Bella's eyes will glance at the horrific food with disgust before cringing at the sight.

The morning sun shines it heat wave to their homeland. Several clouds travel along the sky threatening to build a hefty barrier in front of the sun. Bringing about the after noon rain storm.

When hearing Julian's voice, Bella snaps her head up with interest and curiosity. Luken too, snap his head up from his cereal. His silver spoon remains in his mouth as his eyebrows lift in curiosity. Removing the spoon from his mouth, Luken slightly leans his body to the side, turning to look through the window leading to the front yard.

Bella immediately sprints from her chair to the outside. The morning sun instantly shines it bright light upon her pale skin. Her skin shines vigorously, glitteringly sparkles radiates her features.

Her eyes notice Julian sitting in the front seat of a beat up 2007 BT Curser. Silver paint rusts off the rims of the car as well as the front end. Dry dirt covers the tires and the bottom portion of the car. The driver seat window is lower down with Julian's elbow hanging out along with his head. His face directs to end of the car with his neck and arm shining like diamonds to the sun light. His other hand is gripping lightly on the steering wheel.

Paul stands at the back of the car with his hands on the trunk. He pushes the car with ease to the front of the house. The car squeals to the forceful hands of Paul as the front tires rotate in motion and the back tires are slightly risen from the floor.

"Alright that good." Julian approves with a voice of excitement as he lightly tap the car with a soft thud. Luckily, he didn't place a dent into the beat car. Paul rest the back tires onto the ground as the car moans against the shocks.

Paul briskly walks to the front of the car with Julian quickly jumping out of the front seat to join his friend. The car door softly clicks as it's fully close. Both men lift the hood of the car up while both lean forward to investigate the dysfunctional car.

"What are you doing?" Bella asks curiously, voice holds a hint of interest. Her eyes widen with her irises observing them. Inching closer towards them, Bella watches their hands moving fast through the engine.

Julian lifts up his head with his eyebrows lifting, his eye light up with enthusiasm. "It's a beauty, it isn't it?" Julian asks, his face admiring the car. A smile smirk forms on his face, prompting his single dimple to bare.

Bella stare at the car with a hesitant feature. Beautiful isn't the word she would have used. Slightly furrowing her eyebrows as she thinks of the rights words to say. Tilting her head to the side, hoping to find a better angle to stare at.

When hearing no response, Julian shifts his attention to her. Seeing her hesitant feature, Julian reveals an annoying expression with his eyes going dull. "I'm not talking about the paint job, I mean the car itself." Julian says in a dull, sarcastic voice.

"Where did you find it?" Bella asks curiously her eyes still examining the vehicle. She shifts her eyes to Julian with a hint of wonder rolling in her golden irises.

"We found it at the dump, outside of the town." Julian confesses with a proud tone, his lips reveal a cocky smirk. Turning his eyes back to the engine, Julian's scans it with a thrilling expression. "I don't know why someone would leave this beauty at the dump."

"They probably had some dump to throw away and most likely will come looking it." Bella concludes sternly, voice is forceful and harsh. Furrowing her face in disapproval, Bella places her hands on her hips and slightly leans more on one leg.

"Well they're going to have a hard time finding it." Paul jests to Julian with his own strange cocky smile, voice is deep. His hands remain on the car with his body leaning forward and shoulders slouching. Staring at Julian momentarily after receiving a playful soft chuckle from Julian.

Bella is bewildered by Paul sudden jesting and cocky smile, considering she only seen his harsh side.

Soon, Bella's face softens before shaking her head in dismay. Watching with interest as the men continue to work on the car with a fast pace when sudden a whoosh of air pushes Bella's hair to the front of her chest. Her hair flows down to her ripe cage. Bella shifts her head to the side and notices Luken standing beside her.

Luken for one has never seen a car, only heard of them. His eyes widen in astonishment and his jaw drops. Tiny arms dangles by his side as Luken has a hard time grasping the vehicle. Brown irises take in the magnitude of the car along with its detail.

"Is that a car?!" Luken asks loud, voice is lace with astonishment and excitement. Soon after a large smile forms on his lips, revealing his white teeth.

"Yup, come here and check out the engine." Julian offers with the same exciting voice while gesturing with his arm. He is please to see Luken's amazement with his and Paul's new finding.

Luken instantly sprints to their side, squeezing between Paul and Julian. For a moment, Bella feels alarm when seeing Luken so close to Paul. Knowing very well they aren't his favorite people. But realizes, Paul has no problem being so close to him.

Luken stare into the heart of the engine with his eyes growing wider. Julian points at every function in the engine as Luken learns about parts and what they are meant for. Luken would ask questions before Julian has a chance to finish what he is saying. When that happens, Julian gives him a look which prompts Luken to close his mouth.

Bella even notices Paul smirking to Luken's constant questions.

Out of the blue, Mildred, Ebony and Renesemee arrive from their hunting trip to find this vehicle in the front yard. Immediately, Mildred squeals with delight with her hand pressing against her chest. "A car!" She sprints to the vehicle, on the other side of Julian, her eye staring into the engine. Then her golden irises trail to the side of the car and notice the rusty paint and dry dirt. Cringing at the sight, "Well this baby is going to need a wash." Her voice hold disgust along with her expression.

Renesemee runs from behind Bella and jumps onto her back. A soft thud rings as Renesemee wraps her small arms around Bella's neck and press as soft kiss on her check. Bella cranes her head to the side, her chin nearly touching her shoulder. Peering through the corner of her eye, Bella smile lovingly at her daughter.

"Ok….Paul start the car and see if it'll start." Julian suggests with an inquiring voice. His hands move rapidly cross the engine, double checking everything. He glances at Paul who returns an approving nod.

Paul briskly walks to the driver seat as Mildred moves back to stand next to Bella. Paul opens the door with a clicking sound as his bends his upper body down. Leaning into the car without sitting on the leather chair. Paul gently places the silver key into the ignition. A clinging sound rings before a roaring blare conquers it. The lights in the car turn on with a beeping alarm indicating the door is open.

While Paul remains in his stance, Mildred eyes gaze at Paul lower body. Rising an eyebrow with interest, Mildred slightly tilts her head to the side while biting the side of her lip. Her eyes hold a longing feature. Before long, Mildred feels a pair of curious eyes burning into her. Shifting her attention to Bella, Mildred realizes Bella has been watching her ogle Paul. Widening her eyes in shame and embarrassment, Mildred alters her eyes elsewhere. She lifts her shoulders up to her jaw line, timidly; Mildred ignores Bella's inquiring eyes. But, she watches Paul from the corner of her eye.

"Whoa! It working!" Julian declares with a thrilling voice that shouts loudly, his voice echoes throughout the forest. Rising his arm above his head indicating victory, Julian displays a large smile. Luken looks up at Julian, mirroring his smile.

Paul backs out of the car, to Mildred's disappointment. His rises his upper body with a graceful movement before lightly tapping the car.

"We'll need to build a garage." Ebony chimes in with a enlighten voice. Her face is brightening to see her family happy. A small smile increasing on her lip with her eyes shows a playful feature.

"Yes!" Mildred explodes with excitement, voice is high pitch. She jumps in place to turn towards Ebony. Tiny hands clasps together in front of her chest, Mildred's smile grows widely with ideas. "We have plenty of wood." Mildred gestures with her hand towards the forest.

Ebony nods in approval.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Sorry for not making it longer, but it'll do for now. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's been awhile since Mildred and Paul have been in the picture. At least now Paul is slightly opening up to Luken. **

**Leave a review**


	12. Thirteen Years

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I did!**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Thirteen years **

**

* * *

  
**

**Thirteen years later….**

"Luken!?...." Renesemee cries in her mature voice that is high pitch and sweet. Her eyes widen and her face falls into a shocking one. Her sixteen year old body stands in the middle of many trees. Wearing a white top underneath a blue half-way zip up sweater with long sleeves and dark blue jeans. Renesemee's hair has grown to her lower back with small curls, a majority of her hair is flip on side of her head. Full length black lushes frame her eyes, giving her beautiful feature. Pale lips are now full; Renesemee's cheeks are lift and sharp. A slim body with a small waist and little curvy hips. "What are you doing!?"

Watching her younger brother lift a large, heavy log into his muscular arms and lifting it above his head. The log is wide and thick. Moss and green vines cover majority of the wooden object as dirt sprinkles down from the levitating log. Several old roots hang on the end nearby Renesemee, draping down.

Luken shift his well-knit body to look at Renesemee with a bewilder expression. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he figures out what on her mind. "What?" He asks curiously and innocently. His small head turn side to side to find what's bugging his sister.

Luken has grown tall, about the small height as Julian. His shoulders are board with a firm chest and a V torso. Along with having a lean body, Luken develop firm arm muscles. Brown curly hair is cut short to his scalp. Even through his human is dominate in his body; he maintains great vampire-like strength. Wearing a cream long sleeve shirt that is tight around his upper body, Luken wear light blue jeans to contrast against the cream color, at least that what Mildred says.

"That's a log you holding! Put it down or I'll tell mom!" Renesemee threats while shouting her words. Her jaw drops as her eyes remain alarm. "Well?!" She asks impatiently. Fearing for her brother's safety as he's always testing out his strength.

Soon after, soft thumps of foot steps running at inhuman speed travels their way. Renesemee's small ears detect the soft sound and shift her head to the side. In the mist of the forest, flashes of another vampire head for them. Then, a cheerful smile grows on Renesemee's lips.

Luken hears the foot steps and briefly looks into the direct then back to her sister. Noticing her sudden happy expression, Luken couldn't help but roll his eyes at her in frustration.

Julian skids to a stop, a few feet away from the siblings. Then his eyes appraise Luken's strength. A cocky smile grows on his lips, showing his pearly white teeth. "Awesome, Luken!" Julian places his fists onto his hips while eyeing the log. "You're getting stronger every week!"

Luken chuckle shyly follow by releasing hand to bashfully scratch the side of his cheek. His shoulder hunch upward. "Luken! Two hands!" Renesemee shouts with a demanding voice. Her eyes grow larger in fear to her brother's recklessness.

A dubious 'oh' comes from Luken as he replaces his other hand on the bottom of the log. He sends a shrug in Julian's direct.

Julian smiles at Luken's shrugs, "Renesemee" Julian begins, his voice is soft. Renesemee eyes light up when hearing her name from him and smiles bashfully at him. "He's not going to get hurt." His voice is calm and meaningfully.

Renesemee sighs before nodding.

"Oh, this is what bugging you." Luken states when putting the pieces together in his mind before chuckling mockingly at his sister. "Well, if it bugs you that much?..." Luken voice trails off. He slightly shifts his body around as the log ends rotate forcing Julian to duck to prevent getting clout.

In as flash, Luken lunches the large wooden object into the air. A whistle from the sudden launch of the log sings into the air as the log travels across the forest before crashing into a hill. The log pierces through the hill with the dirt falling on both sides, follow by a rumble of flying dirt.

Renesemee's eyebrows lift to the outburst of the log relocation. Not impress, Renesemee rolls her eyes and crosses her arm across her chest. Slightly shaking her head side to side in dismay.

Luken turns back to his sister before placing his hands on his hips. "Happy?" He asks taunting, his eyes teasing his sister.

Renesemee's lips pout forward in anger and furrow her eyebrows. A soft rumble comes from her chest and forms into a low growl. Soon, Renesemee inhumanly turns in place and sprints back to the cottage. Angry, Renesemee's deep run forces dirt to fly behind her.

Luken and Julian's eyes follow after her with confuse expression. Luken tilts his head to the side in bewilderment before looking Julian who looks at him at the same time. Julian shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

Julian and Luken walk back to the cottage at a slow pace, exchanges words, mainly about cars. Walking across the front yard as the sun shines down through the openings between the branches. Julian's skin glitters vigorously, his skin would constantly shine than turn back to pale when walking under a shade. But once entering into a wide open space in front of the house, his skin shines fully.

Luken skin no longer shines diamonds anymore. His body has morph greatly since his childhood. His ivory skin look lively but there is a strange glow to him. There have been talks about Luken feeling like an outsider because he no longer shares the vampire qualities with his family. Unlike his sister, his human side is more dominate. Thankfully, he retains his great strength which needs daily work to maintain his strength. Which is understandable to why Renesemee is so furious with him, because he too knows there is a possibility he can loose his strength and in results, his death. But his shield still prevents Julian from reading into his memories.

Luken stops in front of the house glances up at the sun before the blistering light burns his pupil. Abruptly looking away, Luken shuts his eyes tightly as the stinging pain lingers for a short time. Once the pain has ease away, Luken open his eyes and sees a bright circle shape from staring at the sun to long. Blinking few times before his good vision returns to him.

Luken shift his eyes to Julian diamond-like skin and admires how it shimmers in the light. His eyes slightly become dull as he looks at his own skin. Nothing but a faint glow comes off his skin. A sensation of feeling like an outsider swells in his chest. Of course in the past he was assured that he was no different from the others but facts tells another story.

Julian notices Luken change of moods as the teenager's eyes glance from his skin to his own. Automatically knowing what Luken is feeling, Julian sighs deeply. Taking a step forward to his brother, before placing a firm hand on his shoulder and roughly shaking it. "Don't even allow that thought to cross your mind; you are no different from us." Julian says firmly, his words flow with wisdom and truth. His eyes stare intensely at Luken. "Isn't that right, Paul?"

Luken's eyes widen slightly in surprise before shifting his head to the side to find Paul leaning against the wall of the cottage. His body lies within the shadows, his pale skin is dim. His upper back rests against the wall with his arms crossing his chest and one leg leans over the other. Paul tilts his head forward, with his eyes staring up at Luken and Julian from beneath his eyelashes. His face is plain, dark irises narrow at the young boy.

A hint of embarrassment and shame grazes across Luken as he wonders why he didn't detect Paul there. He should have heard his body move across the ground along with his sweet scent. Luken couldn't help but question his abilities and senses.

Paul continues to stare at Luken before nodding his head once in agreement. Lifting his head up fully, Paul pushes himself off the wall to approach the young man. Walking in a slow and aggressive demeanor, Paul enters into the sunlight. His skin shines vigorously as his hair contrasts the outline. Coming closer to Luken as Paul places a firm hand on Luken's shoulder, giving the young half-vampire a tight squeeze before walking off into the woods for his hunt. Luken's human scent is to tantalizing for Paul to breathe air. Never admitting that fact that he does have a soft spot for the boy, Paul would never forgive himself if he would ever hurt him.

Luken's eyes follow Paul momentarily until Paul walks a few feet away from him before sprinting off into the woods. His body moves at high speed as faint images of his body moves farther away from Luken. To his dismay, Luken notice his eye sight has lessen forth bring another reason to doubt himself.

Another shake from Julian snaps Luken back into reality. Shifting his eyes to Julian as Julian's intense stare is a lookout for any signs of encouragement. Even through these feelings have not diminish, Luken places a convincing smile and nods his head once. Julian removes his hand and walks around Luken as the sounds of his boots crushing into the dirt rings in Luken's ear. Keeping his back towards the front door as he hears Julian open the door. The door moans in protest, Luken turns on place to glance at Julian, "looks like we might need to get a new door." Luken jests in a low murmur follow by a half smile.

Julian looks at Luken, mirroring his grin follow by a soft chuckle and nod with agreement. Then, soft sounds of Renesemee walking gracefully down the stairs in an inhuman speed. Renesemee approaches the boys before stop in their presences. Luken notices Renesemee's new attire as his eyebrows rise, inquiring. Renesemee wears a black tank top with gray sweats. Her hair is pulling back into a tight band. "Where are you going? Why did you change you clothes?" Luken asks casually, voice is curious and in bewilderment. He'll never understand the ways of women.

"I am going hunting." She says in a forceful tone, hint of anger remains in her tone. She stares a firm feature at Luken with her eyes deadly. "And I rather not get my good clothes dirty!" She abruptly snaps her eyes away from her brother and stumps her way out of the house with her chin high.

Of course, Luken already knows Renesemee is still angry at him but does she always have to hold grudges? He can easily say his sister is one of a kind. His eyes watch protectively of Renesemee as she sprints off into the forest, probably to meet up their mother, Mildred and Ebony. Renesemee most likely will pass by Paul who prefers to hunt alone unless he is with Mildred. Luken shakes his head side to side with amusement before looking at Julian, "You're going to have a hand full with her." Luken jest with a half-grin while jolting his thumb in the direction his sister sprints off into. After he speaks his words a low hiss from within the forest echoes to Luken.

Julian chuckles softly with his shoulders shaking to his soft laughter. "You better careful of what you say….there is no telling what _she _would do to you." Julian says playfully while continuing to chuckle.

Luken stares at Julian with a mocking face but knows he speaks the truth. Then, Luken puts on a deadly smile before crunching down into a fighting stance. A playfully hisses at his brother-figure.

Julian immediately stops laughing as the corner of his parting mouth rises up with interest. Crunching down to mirror Luken's stances and return a forceful but playful hiss.

Remaining in his stance before Luken speaks his unspoken words, "You know I still don't know how you could have waited thirteen years for some love struck fantasy." Luken jests, trying to provoke Julian into an intense fight considering they had to answer to Ebony in the past for their overly aggressive fights. Julian's hisses hollow, never taking anything Luken says seriously. "You're almost becoming like Paul." After saying that, Luken instantly regrets it.

Julian sighs deeply while tilting his head to before standing up straight from his fighting stance. "Don't dishonor Paul…" Julian says in cool manner, a hint of forcefulness awakes in his voice as he stares intensely into Luken's disgrace eyes.

Luken glances down in shame. "I didn't mean anything by it…I just find it ridiculous." Luken explains coolly, hoping Julian would understand.

Julian sighs deeply before approaching Luken until he's stranding in front of the young teenage. Staring at his brother with understanding yet with strictness. "I know you find it ridiculous…but Paul has waited for Mildred for nearly thirty years, when he found me, Mildred and Ebony crossing the Canada border, thirty years ago he immediately fell in love with her, he remained patient for her to accept his love and he'll wait forever if he has to."

"But why?" Luken asks with a hint of disgust in his tone. The idea of falling in love with another appalls him. Questioning whether or not love would take his freedom way pushes him far away from falling in love with someone. He stares at Julian for answers as he reveals a plain feature.

Julian huffs in amusement to Luken's question. "Because when a vampire falls in love with another its….. A feeling like no other, the strongest and powerful feeling… and to be away from the one you love…" Julian trails off while trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he shrugs his shoulder, "You might as well kill yourself."

Luken scoffs in disgust, "It sounds like a drag to me."

Julian chuckles soft in amusement while shaking his head side to side. His stare down before returning his gaze to his brother-figure. "You just wait Luken….it will happen to you before you know it."

Julian continues to chuckle before Luken instantly lunches Julian into the forest to begin the first round.

* * *

Renesemee sprints through the forest as her skin would shine momentarily before she runs under a shade of branches. Seeing everything in her view including every piece of dirt on the ground. Dodging every log and branch in her path with ease, Renesemee comes across Paul's scent. Peeking through the corner of her eyes and notices Paul sinking his teeth into a mountain lion. Soon, Paul glances at her with a warning hiss.

"Oh Paul, I'm not going to take you meal!" Renesemee scold loudly, voice holds the feeling of offensive. Furrowing her eyebrows deeply at Paul as he continues to watch until she disappears into the mass of green.

Renesemee inhales the air and catches the sweet scent of her family members in the far north. Slightly changing course to the right and being to run up a large hill. Her hands grip deeply into the moist dirt as she climbs up the hill at high speed.

Coming closer to her family as her eye sight detects a sheer cliff. A challenging grin develops on her lips, Renesemee forces her feet to fast pace. Renesemee stares at the cliff with excitement until leaping off the high cliff. Below, many tree with green leaves form all across the land. Diving with her head first with her arms sprawling to both sides of her body. A large smile grazes her face as the ground comes closer towards her; Renesemee quickly flips her body around to land perfectly on her feet with a loud thud as the earth beneath her crack to her sudden weight. Staring down at damage she has done to the earth as her eyebrows furrow deeply. How could her weight have possibly done this kind of damage? Shaking her head side to side, Renesemee considers loosing weight.

Finally, Renesemee catches up with her family who are hunting near a wide lake. The lake is still with small waves forming. The sun casts its sunlight across the water leaving its reflection in the water. The shore line is full of sand then morphs into tall grass.

Renesemee run noisily on the ground to announce her arrival. Bella is the first one to detect her approach. Bella turns in place to smile lovingly at her daughter. "So you decided to come, huh?" Bella jest with a gentle voice, a smile grows wider on her lips. Slightly tilting her head to the side as Bella nods her head towards the pack of deer that are drinking from the lake in a far distance. Renesemee smiles before nodding.

* * *

After the four women have calm their thirst, they all sit on the shore line of the lake. Their heads are facing the sun as watching the sun slowly sets in the far distance. Their skins shimmer brightly.

Renesemee sits on the dark sand with one leg crunching against her chest along with her arms hugging that single leg. The other bends against the ground with her foot tucking beneath her other leg. Renesemee haunches her back with her shoulders slouching forward. Expressing no emotions on her face as the wind softly caresses her face and tucks on her brown locks.

Bella sits in a similar position except her arms hug both legs with her chin resting on her right knee cap. Her golden eyes glance up from underneath her black lashes to gaze upon the bright sun. Enjoying the beauty of the view as her eyes express wonder as her irises detect the flames that dance on the sun.

Ebony crosses her legs with her back straighten up and her hand clasps together in her lap. Slightly tilting her head to the side as she listens to the musical sound of the water. The water courses in a soft melody.

Mildred lies on her stomach with her forelegs rising and falling in motion but never allowing her feet to touch the sand. The palm of her hand grasps her cheek as her eyes stare down at the sand below. Her index finger moves within the sand, drawing images of nothing. Sighing in boredom, Mildred pouts her lips forward. Before realizing it, Mildred has drawn a good picture of Paul with a heart outline his portrait. Widening her eyes in shock before forcefully brushes the image away, sending the sand flying in either directions. Glancing at the others who remains oblivious, to this thought she sighs in relief.

"Mom?" Renesemee begins in a low inquiring tone grabbing Bella's attention as well as the others. Bella releases a curious 'hmm' before directing her eyes to her daughter who remains gazing at the setting sun. "When…..When can I get involved with Julian? How much longer do I have to wait?" Renesemee stammers hesitantly, voice is desperate and longing. Afraid to glance at her mother considering they have had this conversation before, to her mother's dismay. Pursing her lips in anticipation as she forces herself to looks up at her mother's gaze.

Bella sighs deeply before dropping her eyes to the sand as her eyes examine every gain of sand. "Renesemee..." Bella begins in a forceful tone that is slightly irritate. "We've had this conversation before; you can get involve when you're eighteen." Bella concludes with a voice of authority. Her voice lowers dramatically and she knows Renesemee is going to protest against her wishes.

"But mom!" Renesemee protests loudly, voice maintains the desperation. Leaning her body towards her mother with her hands pressing into the rough sand, supporting her weight. A longing feature swells in her golden orbs with her eyebrow furrowing. Renesemee face cringes in dismay. "That's unfair!"

"Renesemee, listen to your mother now." Ebony chimes in with a deep voice of authority, a hit of warning lingers in her voice as she continues to stare straight ahead.

Renesemee drops her gaze to the ground as her fingers dig into the earth. Pouting her lips forward as a seer pain of longingness develops in her chest. Her brown hair drapes down of both sides of her pale face, covering a shield from the world's view. The tips of her hair brush against the sand. Renesemee continues to stare at the sand as tears form over her eyes. The detail image of the gain of sand becomes incoherent. Pursing her lips to prevent any future sobs, Renesemee blinks once as droplets from her eyes cascade down to the sand. The droplet brings moisture to the dry sand as the small spot darkens.

Bella gently place her finger on Renesemee's chin to lift her daughter's head up to stare into her eyes. "Renesemee, I know you don't understand but you're just sixteen." Bella gently says in a soft and low tone. Her hand gently brushes against Renesemee's hair to carefully tuck behind her daughter's earlobe. An encouraging smile develops on Bella's lips as she slightly tilts her head to the side. Renesemee nods her head once before sitting up straight. "Let's go home."

The four women rise to their feet, fluently. The sun continues to set in the far distance, loosing some of it illumination. The vampire's skin slightly lessens to the lack of brightness. Before long, they sprint into the forest to return home.

Traveling quickly through the forest, the four women race against each other. Happy laughter comes from Mildred along with a wide smile growing on her face and her eyes light up with amusement. Dodging anything in their path with ease as Bella and Ebony come to an abrupt stop. Their bodies stiffen as they Bella turn her head to the side to stare at Ebony's face.

Renesemee and Mildred immediately come to a halt when realizes the other two have come to stop. Standing in some distance from other two as the two girls looks at each other with inquiring glance before sprinting to Ebony and Bella's sides.

Bella searching Ebony's fearful yet alert face in a silent inquiring manner. Ebony stares back with wide eyes before composing her features to nod once. Bella glances away from Ebony to scan her golden eyes through the dark forest. Her orbs move rapidly as she inhales the air through her nostrils.

Mildred stares at Bella and Ebony inquiring before smelling a scent in the air. Closing her eyes momentarily, tasting the air follow by snapping her eyes open. Hissing in a low tone and turns her eyes to the east, Mildred curls her lip back.

Renesemee catches on quickly and hisses a deadly growl, revealing her white teeth. A deep rumble awakes in her chest as she continues to growl in warning.

Immediately, Ebony and Bella stand in front of Renesemee in a protective stance. Ebony releases a frightening growl which makes Renesemee shiver with fear. Never once seeing this side of Ebony. The elder vampire crunches down with her arm sprawling either side of her body and continuing to growl deathly at the approaching vampires.

* * *

**To be continue…**

**So what do you think, eh? Is it getting interesting? Who do you think it is?**

**I am so happy to have this finally written down; I've waiting since the beginning of the fic!**

**Leave a review!**


	13. Company

_**Ok, before we continue with the story I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews! It pleases me to know you're enjoining this story.**_

_**Oh! Hey **__**blueeyedgirl26**__**, do you mind passing down some of those twizzler sticks?**_

_**You'll get a kick out of this! Is it the Cullen's? **_

**Chapter thirteen**

**Company**

**

* * *

  
**

The four women vampires' growl in warning for those who approach them. Staring into the thick fog that lingers in the dark depths of the forest. Darkness over takes the sky with a deep shade of black. The sun sets in the far distance with a faint light in far horizon, blazing color of orange morphing into a passionate red. The full moon rests in the space, casting a silver light across the lands. Outlining the trees with its silver light as the shadows linger vertically. The night wind howls as it thrusts against them. Mildred, Ebony and Bella stand in front of Renesemee because of her half-human scent. Their body mirror each other as they crunch in a defensive stance, preparing for any conflict. Ebony stands between Bella and Mildred, in front of their small pack. Posing as the leader.

The soft sounds of footsteps rings in their ears as the vampires' draws forth in a walking pace. The winds pick up green leaves from the ground as the breeze howls along with leaves dangling in its grasp. Finally, three body forms are transparent in the thick fog that lingers in the dark forest. The gray fog outlines their dark shadows. The fronts of their bodies are hidden in the shadows as a glitter of moonlight shines their forms. Their approaching footsteps becoming louder as they walk casually out of the dark fog before crunching down in their defensive stance. Walking in caution as they approach Ebony's clan.

Two females and a male. The female on the right side has collar length ash brown hair with small wave curvy in her locks. Pale white skin, she is tall with a slender body and her movements are graceful, not at all aggressive. Her neck is too long to match her body but her beautiful features casts that fact aside. Deep bright crimson swims in her orbs as they lay momentarily on each other their faces.

The male leads forward, he is tall and dark with handsome feature. His dark hair is crop and his body is chiseled, well build but not bulky. Olive-tone skin with glossy black hair.

The last one, the female has orange-firry red hair that limps in the wind. Her slender body doesn't match the other female because of her curves. Her posture is like a feline and alert. Her crimson eyes flicker rapidly across their faces, wildly, almost expecting some expectation but a moment of disappointment crosses her face.

The three approach the clan but stops a few feet away from them. The male in front straightens out his posture first to show he means no harm. The two women at his sides' mimicking his action but the firry hair vampire keep herself in guard. Her eyes are wild, squinting her eyelids as her eyes stays no more than a second on either of their faces. Her lips form a tight straight line.

"Hello…" The male greets in a calm tone, a tint of a French accent flows through his words. Ebony stares at the male for a second longer before rising from her own defensive stance with her eyes piercing into her guests. The others follow Ebony's lead but Bella takes a step back to stand in front of her daughter. Tilting her head forward, Bella stare up from beneath her lashes, watching for any signs of sudden movements. Slightly spreading her arms out in a protective stance.

While Bella stares intensely at the guests, her eyebrows furrow as she sense a familiarity about them. Narrowing her eyes, studying their faces as Bella tries to mentally figure out the mysterious that is nagging in the back of her mind. Bella notices the deep crimson flowing through their irises and how vividly they are. Guessing they recently ate humans no doubt, to the fact a low rumble awakes in her chest. Then everything clicks, flashes of her human life flashes before her mind. The hunt….

Remembering the mysterious person who protected her in the clearing, back in Washington. Laurent, Victoria and….James. That last name sends unwanting shivers through Bella's frozen body. Her bright golden eyes glance down without moving her head. Staring at her hand with that is mark with a crescent, discoloring scar. The feature of the scar are vivid in her eyes, the teeth marks boring into her pale skin and even seeing the small spacing between each tooth.

Staring with a shock expression with her eyes widening to her new memory, Bella unconsciously calls out in a whisper, "Victoria." Voice is breathless and tainting in shock, Bella fade out momentarily. A soft hiss of Victoria snaps Bella back into reality as she lifts her gaze to the vampire who returns bewilder glare. Victoria squints her eyelids accusingly and in confusion as she curls her lips back.

"Do you know each other?" The male asks curious, directing his question to Victoria. Voice is confusion and yearning for answers. His eyes flicker between Bella and Victoria in awe as his jaw slightly drops. Before long, he directs his attention upon Victoria, eyes staring intensely at her. His eyes beckons for answers but his face remains still.

"Laurent." Bella declares in a low murmur, barely moving her lips as she stares up under her lashes. No inquiring lingers in her low voice. Golden eyes stare intensely at the Laurent. Memories of their first meeting appear before Bella. While observing the faint images, Bella remembers another male. A dangerous male. Although, his face is unrecognizable. The outlines and colors of his face are incoherent, but his body language speaks loudly. Her memories shift to his abruptly attempts to sink his sharp teeth into her human flesh. Thankfully, the mysterious man that haunts her waking mind protects her from such an attempt.

Laurent's fresh crimson eyes direct to Bella's, meeting her intense gaze. Bewilderment develops on his beautiful features as his eyebrows slightly furrow questionably. He scans her face as he tries to put the pieces together, mentally. "Do _we_ know each other?" Laurent asks, his friendly tone reveals pure curiosity that swells in his unbeating chest.

While Bella stares at Laurent, Victoria's lethal eyes dance across their faces, excepting an explanation. Soon, she unconsciously inhales a deep breath with her nostrils flaring as a familiar scent courses snout. Closing her eyes momentarily, allowing her senses to direct her to the precise individual. Snapping her eyes open, Victoria's deadly eyes rest upon Renesemee, who is staring at Laurent. Tilting her head forward, Victoria stares up from beneath her lashes, pupils narrowing on the teenage.

A faint scent of human loiters in her flesh as Victoria listens intently to her rapid beating heart. Almost picturing the organ moving at a fast pace beneath her chest. But her human flesh did not grasp her attention; it's the familiar scent of particular a vampire that lingers on her. The murderer of her mate. That scent is strong in her. Although, the human scent, the beating heart and the soft sounds of her blood flow through her body confuses Victoria. Never once coming across a creature like this.

Pushing the inquiring thoughts from her mind, Victoria releases an intentional low hiss. Her upper lip curls over her teeth, revealing her bright white teeth. A menacing rumble echoes in her chest.

Bella flashes her eyes to Victoria, curiously until realizing she is staring deadly at her daughter. A protective sensation immediately erupts in her chest; Bella throws back a deep snarl, her chest quakes to her roar. Revealing her teeth, Bella's eyelids widens over her eyes, eyes narrowing on Victoria.

Ebony and Mildred follow Bella's lead and snarl at their guest and crunching down in a defensive stance. Hostility crosses their beautiful features. Mildred narrows her eyes on Victoria as flashes of her last human memory appear before her wakening eyes, vividly. Momentarily, Mildred snarls come to a halt as she is stun to find that very things she had been hunting for near forty-six years. Mildred's snarl comes more menacing then the others as vengeance churn in her golden eyes.

Laurent and the other female crunch down, following Victoria's lead. Laurent stares at their face, notices they have one extra. "I think we worn out our welcome, Victoria, Ashlyn." Laurent commands quickly, voice of authority. Ashlyn begins to walk backwards into the forest with her crimson eyes alert. Victoria remains in her stance, showing no sign of listening to Laurent's commands. "Victoria?"

Victoria refuses to look away from Renesemee who stare back with confusion and a hint of fear. A determine hollow grin forms on Victoria's lips as she can literally smell Renesemee's fear. "I'm not going anywhere." Victoria declares in a low, hollow voice, her tone is cold. A thrust of wind blows her furry hair as it limps, giving her as dramatic yet dangerous look.

"Leave, Victoria." Bella demands dangerously, receiving a defiant hiss from Victoria along with a warning snarl from Mildred. Bella pays no mind to Mildred's warning, she moves slightly to the side to create a barrier between Renesemee and Victoria view.

Victoria watches her intently; eyes scrutinize Bella's features trying to come up with an explanation for her information on her small clan. Noticing the sharp features of a vampire, Victoria anger flares in her chest. Until her eyes comes across Bella's hand, the discolor scar of crescent mark. Rising her eyes up to her face once again, noticing every strand of hair. The teenager's human scent has the smell of familiar human. Furrowing her eyes in results, Victoria mentally puts the pieces together, yet its still remains uncertain. "Bella." Victoria hiss deadly.

Bella expression softens to Victoria discovery on her indentify. But quickly compose her features and remain inaudibly.

"Your scent is all over her as well as your mate." Victoria voice is black, hiding the inquiring in her tone. Renesemee peers over Bella's shoulders, looking baffle by her words. Grasping a glimpse of Victoria, who snaps her eyes at her with a deadly glare which forces Renesemee to flinch to her unknown hostility.

Bella features are confound to the word 'mate'. What mate? Doubt crosses her face as she considers the idea of her mysterious man being her _mate. _Once again curiosity swells in her chest as she casually pries for information. "Mate?"

Laurent snaps his head to Victoria, eyes staring from the back of her head. "How is that possible?" Perplex fills his words, Laurent glances back at Bella, urging her to end his endless inquisitiveness.

Without realizing it, Bella continues, "She's my daughter." Instantly, Bella regrets her confession due to Victoria's dark looks. Even in the mist of the situation, Bella conjecture that this mysterious man from her past might be the father of her children.

A dark guise matures on her beautiful feature. The corner of her lip rises up into a haunting smirk. A smirk of determination and resolve. Crimson eyes glare poisonous before Victoria continues. "Is that so?" The question comes slowly, disturbing.

The look on her face provokes Ebony to snarl deadly, protective. The smile on Victoria lips diminishes from view, leaving a perilous feature before sprinting off into the deep mist. Her figure is swallow by the mass of vapor in the air. Laurent stares momentarily before gesturing Ashlyn to follow Victoria's lead. Their feet echo throughout the forest, becoming distance. A howl from the wind purrs in the air as Mildred attempts to follow her husband's murder. But Ebony instantly holds out her arm to prevent her cast away. Ebony's face is serious while Mildred returns a warning hiss, beckoning her to pass. "No." Ebony says firmly, voice is deep with authority. Staring intensely at daughter until Mildred hiss angrily before backing down. "Return to the house, find the others." Ebony commands forcefully, not in the mood for any defiance. Bella nods her head once and grasps her daughter's hand in an iron grip. All but Mildred sprint into the forest, barely leaving a print in the earth's crust. Mildred stares determinedly into the mist where her murder disappears. Nothing but vengeance courses through her mind, almost imagining her demise "Mildred!" Ebony calls forcefully, using a harsh tone.

Pursing her lips angrily, Mildred runs into the forest behind her family to return to the cottage.

* * *

To be continue……

**Ok…before you all chase me down with pitchforks; please continue to read the story. I know it wasn't the Cullen's but hey, at least something good is coming…right? *Death glare* **

**Anyways, I might not update for the next two weeks because of finals are coming up. Yuck! I hate finals, so we'll see. **

**Leave a review!**


	14. Let the Games Begin

**Well, since I don't any pitchfork wound on me, I just want to say, again, thank you for the review!!! Also, thank you for being patient with me. I know what its like to wait for an update…it dreading! But now, finals are done!!!! Hallelujah! And just so you know, I did fabulous****J****!!**

KattieScarlet: Well, if I tell you that, then I would ruin the story! I prefer to leave you in suspense.

**Alright, enough of my chatter onward with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

**Let the Games Begin**

**

* * *

  
**

Darkness fully over lapse the sky forth bringing the stars to twinkle brightly in the cold night. The thick mist loiters around the cottage, giving the woods a depressing view. Moisture from the rain clouds flows into the air, damping the all that is green. The light in the front room shines a vivid yellow as it casts it glow through the open door.

Thunderous clashes from Julian and Luken's roughhousing echoes through the woods. Their bodies constantly collide, although Julian reduces his strength secretly when fighting Luken. Knowing very well, Luken's dilemma with his human dominate side is hard enough to handle. Cautiously, Julian takes deep breathes to endure the burning flames in his throat. Luken's human scent is tantalizing especially during a combat. Very tempting to press his pearl sharp teeth to Luken's neck, thankfully the monster within him is not ambitious.

Luken chuckles joyfully to their so-called combat as Luken wraps his strong arms around Julian in an iron grasp while Julian roughly struggles. Julian hiss while clenching his teeth together, then uses all his might to flip Luken over his shoulder which catches Luken off-guard.

Luken's eyes widen in surprise when realizing he let his guard down while laughing. Rolling over Julian's shoulder, Luken quickly lands on his feet with his chest curving backwards and his arms still in the iron grasp of Julian. Taking his advantage, Luken tightens his hold around Julian's arms. Using his arms and abdomen muscles to swing his upper body up, follow by tossing Julian over his shoulder.

Julian airborne after being thrown, flying into the forest at inhuman speed. Julian flips his body around to allow his boots to come in contact with a tree truck. Immediately, the tree cracks from the harsh force. Bark flies in different direct along with loud crashing sound. Julian crunches his legs and lunges himself towards Luken, while the fracture tree continues to release cracking sound. The branches shudder with crows fleeing from their old home. The tree slightly twists against the truck before collapsing over and clouting into another tree. Forth bringing loud thuds and dirt to ripple out from the destruction.

Soaring at inhuman speed, Julian stretches his arm before him. Growling a deep rumble from his froze chest as he glares upon Luken's challenging grin.

Luken remains in his same spot watching the destruction of the trees with a triumphing chuckle. Crossing his arms over his chest while tilting his head to the side. His eyes struggle to see the quick imagines of Julian's body moving at inhuman speed. But Luken narrows out his vision and relies on his eerie hearing.

Sounds of Julian's feet cracking into the tree follow by a loud bang. Hearing his frozen muscles clutching as he thrust himself airborne. The whistle that coats his soaring body, Luken looks up at the faint imagines of Julian follow by a challenging grin. Eyes narrowing, Luken crunches down to a fighting stance, sprawling his arms either side of his body.

Hoarse growl rubbles in Luken's chest, revealing his pearly white teeth. Sprinting forward in a quick run, Luken stomps onto the earth's crust leaving a small crater behind. Lunging his body into the air, Luken crashes into Julian's frozen, hard form as thunderous rumble bellows. The pressure of their body clashing together, forces wind to ripple out harshly. The tree shudder with fear as the mist swims, molding together.

Ignoring the aching pain in his human flesh, Luken wrestles with Julian while rotating in the air. Their spiral down towards the earth, growling menacingly without any real anger. Finally, their body collides into the land with another thunderous bellow. Dirt beneath them ripples out with strands of grass roaming the air.

Clenching each other's throats without real harsh pressure as Julian's lips form a grin along with playful hiss. Luken struggles to breathe through his throat as he refuses to show any sign of weakness. Then, at the corner of his eye his notices a white wrinkle, fold sheet of paper peering out of Julian's front pocket. Instantly, in the moment of combat, Luken's curiosity got the best of him. At a rapid speed, Luken obtains the paper and releases his hold on Julian. Before Julian realizes what happen, Luken jumps back and land a few feet away from him. Julian jumps to his feet and crunches down to a defensive stance.

A taunting smirk appears on Luken's lips as he lifts his hand with the small sheet of paper between his two fingers. Wrinkling the document playfully, Luken elevates his eyebrows, naughtily. "I wonder what this is?" He asks teasingly, eye narrowing on Julian and suppresses a chuckle due to Julian's express.

Julian face fall when seeing his paper in the hands of Luken. Quickly, Julian glances down at his pocket, fearfully. "Alright Luken give it up." Julian tone immediately went serious, demanding.

The corner of Luken's lip lifts up, mockingly. A single eyebrow lifts, "You mean, you don't want me to hold it." Luken fakes a painful tone and allows his face to fall in a false hurt expression. Soon, Luken composes his mocking features, "Well, well, what could little Julian be hiding."

Julian snarls appallingly revealing his pearling white teeth. Tilting his head forward, Julian glares up through his eyelashes. The dark circles beneath his eyes gives Julian a menacing look. His chest quakes due to his growling as Luken returns a mocking smile.

Before Julian has a chance to attack Luken, the four female vampire's footsteps come ringing in their ears. Both Julian and Luken glance to their left, staring into the heart of the thick mist. Julian takes this moment to retrieve his document with ease. Luken instantly looks back at Julian with a bewilder feature and notices the sheet of paper is gone. Julian smile smugly at Luken's distracts as Luken sighs in defeat.

The four vampires run at inhuman speed through the forest, inconspicuously. Their feet thump against dry leaves, releasing a soft crunching sound. Their vampire forms run through the moisturizing mist. Renesemee runs slightly behind the other with Bella grasping her hand and slowing her run to match her daughter's.

Julian stares into the forest as their bodies start to materialize through the thick mist. Their bodies are shadow in a thick gray. Soon, the details in their clothing and faces slowly come to view. The howling wind blows their strands of hair behind them making them look like runaway models, even Ebony.

Luken has a difficult time seeing their forms but once again he relies on his hearing. Their breathing and footsteps are vividly in his well-develop ears. The female vampires approach Julian and Luken with haste. Julian notices the distraught in their faces and immediately stiffens his face stone.

"We have a problem." Ebony says urgently, voice is breathless due to her worry that breaks her confidence. She tries to remain calm and compose but her eyes sway in liquid of feeling. Golden eye bounce between Julian's still face and Luken anxious features.

"Are you sure it's even a problem?" Renesemee chimes in skeptically, panting between words. Renesemee and Bella appear out of the woods to stand next to Mildred. They form a circle, the group look among themselves and performing different expression. Renesemee gasps for air with her chest rising and falling rapidly. The wheezing sound escapes through her parting lips as Renesemee feels her heart beat at accelerating rate. Her human side wears her down as her lung clench painfully for air.

"What seems to be the problem?" Paul asks in a deep voice as he comes to a complete haut from his inhuman speed. He hides his concerns behind his hard face along with his solid eyes moving across their faces rapidly. He stands between Luken and Ebony, his arms dangle emotionless at his sides. The leaves behind him sway in the air before resting onto the ground once again.

"We came across three vampires….man-eaters." Ebony informs in a firm tone, voice of authority but soon, her tone denigrates to the vampire's eating habits. She allows a moment of weakness to crack in her strong will before composing herself again. "Apparently, they are vampires from Bella's past."

All eyes dash to Bella's face with inquires and interest. Bella's mouth parts timidly with her body tensing to the sudden attention but quickly close her mouth. Swallow a sharp lump in her throat, Bella says, "I briefly remember them…well only two of them, Victoria and Laurent…"

"Victoria?" Paul cuts Bella off with a harsh voice before his eyes shifting to Mildred with question. His penetrating eyes pierces at Mildred who returns a cold look, obviously Paul can see the anger and the impatience that swells in her golden eyes. "The one who…?"

Mildred face hardens automatically along with her throat tightening. Soon, she drops her eyes and slightly turns her head away before nodding once, solemnly. Pale fists clench tightly, Luken can hear the bones in Mildred's body crack. Ebony lightly places a hand on Mildred shoulder in a way of comfort; the sudden contact makes Mildred jump. She composes herself quickly before rolling her shoulder to shrug off the hand.

Ebony's face is pain to see her daughter in rage and worries greatly for her mental health. Her golden eyes gaze upon Mildred's hard features and wishes somehow to reach out to her.

"Who is the other?" Julian asks query, breaking the silence that has pregnant itself between the family.

"Laurent called her Ashlyn, possibly a year or two old." Ebony says in an informative voice, shifting her eyes to Julian. Her expression is tight as she emotionally casts away her sentimental feelings to prepare for what is to come.

"How do you know she is a year or two?" Luken asks skeptically, with a single eyebrow lifting. He crosses his arms over his chest with is thumbs sticking out. His head is tilting in an angle and his expression is serious.

"She just seems inexperienced; I can sense the easy control the others had on her." Ebony answers in her wise voice. Golden eyes gaze off into her memory as Ebony thoughts analysis that three vampires. "Poor girl."

"Anyone who travels with that murderer doesn't deserve pity." Mildred spats angrily, revealing her teeth threateningly through her words. A hiss caresses her remark bitterly, everyone wince to the venom in her voice.

Ebony glances at Mildred with a stock face, never once seeing this side of her. To be honest, a sensation of fear wallows in her chest. Now, defiantly, Ebony does not ever want to betray Mildred for her grudges are literally deadly. "Mildred." Ebony voice is soft and quiet, still dripping in surprise.

Mildred ignores her mother-figure's soft voices she refuses to accept any sympathy. Mildred desperately tries to hold onto her anger until her battle with her husband's murderer. Almost picturing the prefect death for her, Mildred smiles wickedly.

"Where are they now?" Paul speaks up with a tight voice, holding onto his stiff features.

"There gone." Renesemee replies plainly. To this fact, she does not understand Ebony's alarm demeanor. If their gone, then there's nothing to worry about. Renesemee looks at Ebony's still face. Renesemee's faith on her statement has not convince Ebony.

"No." Ebony says quietly, barely above a whisper. Her eyes stare off into the distance along with fear appearing on her face. The turmoil wrenches tauntingly in her stomach. Anxiety swells in her unbeating chest. "They are not gone." Renesemee and Bella glance at Ebony with different fears. Bella keeps a clear face as she believes Ebony's words. "They'll be back; did you not hear what Victoria said?"

Ebony looks at Renesemee with an inquiring face as Renesemee softly gasps. The terrifying smile on Victoria's face appears in her mind. Especially when learning that she is Bella's daughter. Instantly, Renesemee's eyes widen in panic as her fear ensures her breath from her. "She's coming after me?" Renesemee voice rises to high pitch, tone is voice of dread. Her words speak in a quiet tone but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Renesemee, honey." Ebony smooths her voice into a sweet tone as she walks to her granddaughter. A comforting hand cups Renesemee's small arms, Ebony stares intently at her. "We are not going to allow her to hurt you."

"That right!" Julian voice suddenly shrills in confidence, but underneath that, his own fiery surfaces to that the thought of them hurting Renesemee. Renesemee eyes looks past Ebony's shoulder and sees Julian hard face. Julian quickly softens his features and gives Renesemee a small smile of assurance.

"We'll need to protect Renesemee and Luken, luckily, they don't know about Luken. I would like to keep it that way." Ebony says in a firm tone. Slightly shift her body towards the boys with her hands remaining on Renesemee's shoulders. Ebony's eyes scan their faces intensively.

"I can fight, grandmother." Luken protests to any ideas of keeping him away from this fight. His tone is raspy and firm. A desperate need to prove himself surfaces to the edge of his emotions. He wants to prove to himself that he is no different from the others.

"Luken… your scent is tantalizing to a human-eater…." Ebony begins but Luken cuts her off quickly.

"I don't care!" Luken spats loudly, louder than he wants to.

"Luken!" Bella scolds in a shrilling voice that instantly has Luken standing down. Luken looks at Ebony with a pleading face.

The corner of Ebony's mouth lifts up slightly in forgiveness. "We need to come up with a plan."

* * *

**Ok there you have it.**

**I hope I made Julian and Luken's sparring understandable. **

**-**

**-  
**

**With the twin, I sure you've notice the one is more human and the other is more vampire. But their sense and abilities are intertwining.**

**SO, just to make it easier…**

**Luken: More human, doesn't shine in the sunlight but rather glow a faint color inconspicuous to humans. Has human eye sight (Which is poor vision), great hearing which he relies on, a shield from mental attack or mind reading, and good strength but its slightly feeble to other vampires, although if he works out regularly his strength will increase to great magnitude. Prefers to eat human food but seldom hunts animals.**

**Renesemee: More vampire, shines in the sunlight. Good hearing and eye sight. She can send mental imagines to other's mind only when in contact, fast runner but not as fast as other vampires and about average in strength. She only eats animals.**

**That all I have right now, they are still growing which gives me opportunity to add more skills to them but can't think of any right now. I just wanted to make this clear for you. **


	15. Tracking

**Chapter 15**

**Tracking**

**

* * *

  
**

"What do you want to do?" Julian asks**, **his eyes are peering at Ebony for a solution while hiding the desperation in his tone. His face is stone still but his emotion wallows in his chest with worry, mainly for Renesemee.

Just before Ebony speaks, Paul interrupts with a firm tone, "We leave….to get the twins somewhere safe." His voice suddenly uplifts with authority, ignoring the protest of Luken. "They are our main priority."

Bella is taken back by Paul's concern for her children, never once has he shown this much care for them. Due to the fact, he once thought of them as a nuisance to their family. Even though his voice is the same raspy and forceful tone, Bella is starting to see that Julian is right about being patient for Paul to come around.

"No!" Renesemee protests in a plead that has a strangle voice. Her eyes widen with horror with a small glare shining off her eyes. "This is the only home we had ever had! They'll destroy it!" The tone of her voice shrills with a heart-wrenching pain.

"It just a house." Bella says in a gentle tone, approaching Renesemee to wrap one arm around her shoulder with the other gently on Renesemee's arm. She holds her daughter close to her in a maternal half-hug as her eye stare softly on her. Slightly tilting her head to the side so Bella can see her daughter's distraught face.

Renesemee turns her head towards Bella with a sadden expression. "It's not just a house, mom. It our home, the only home we really ever had." Renesemee pleads in a low voice that is begging in every word. The pleading in her eyes are irrefutable.

"I'll stay." Julian speaks up sincerely while hoping to see Renesemee face to brighten up. He takes one step forward trying to get a better look at her. The young vampire alters her head towards Julian with hopefulness swimming in her eyes. A soft smile forms on Renesemee's face.

"No." Ebony says plainly with a soft voice. "We need your skill to help track down the three vampires……. Luken and I will stay and protect the house." She concludes while retrieving her authorial voice. Golden eyes shift to Luken hoping that he won't protest. A soft nod in approve from Luken causes Ebony to smile reassuringly.

Renesemee smile grows larger, "I'll go with you." She directs her voice to Julian, voice is suggesting.

"So will I." Bella chimes in firmly with a protective voice for her daughter. At least she knows Luken will be safe with Ebony, but she wants to at least be near one of her children. Renesemee directs her eyes scornfully at her mother for intruding her time with Julian, like always.

"Fine!" Mildred declares hoarsely, voice is strict and harsh. The edge in her voice still forces Renesemee and Luken to wince. Her head snaps towards the group while having her arm over her chest. Her chin is pushing forward, menacingly along with her eyes narrowing. "Since we got that settle, I'll track Victoria." She claims with deadly voice to whoever protests to her demand. Sharp golden eyes scan the group with an edge.

"I'll go with you." Paul speaks up with a firm tone, matching Mildred but with a less harsh tone. Mildred snaps her eyes to Paul with a deadly glare. "You're not going after her alone. I will assist you in any way."

"I am going alone, Paul! I don't need your help!" Mildred yells angrily, the sensation of vengeance caresses her within as the sharp remarks feeds off her anger. She squints her eyes slightly to give a menacing look at Paul who refuses to recoil.

"I am going with you! You are so blinded by your anger you won't know which way to go!" Paul spats back, refusing to allow her to go alone. His jaw tightens with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mildred." Ebony chimes in with a haste voice along with her hard eyes look upon Mildred. "Allow Paul to go, if you really want to fight her alone fine, but allow him to observe"

Mildred glances her eyes towards Ebony while mentally thinking before nodding her head once. "Observe, only." Mildred warns deadly, voice is haunting. Paul nods once, keeping his hard looks.

"Good." Bella says in agreement. "Julian, Renesemee and I will track down Ashlyn and Laurent. Mildred and Paul follow Victoria and Luken and Ebony will stay here."

They all nod in agreement. "Be careful, all of you." Ebony warns in a soft tone that is pleading while her maternal eyes skim across their face. The sensation on worry creeps into her chest giving her an unease pain. "Its possible they'll separate, so if that happens. Julian you'll go after Ashlyn alone… Can you fight a newborn?"

Julian nods. "Yes, I'll handle her."

Ebony once again looks fearful at her family showing much emotion. A deep sigh comes from Ebony as her chest expands with her neck becoming tight. "Ok…let's go."

Julian gives Ebony a soft hug of reassurance and rubs her back gently. "I'll be ok." He whispers into her ear. Ebony nods once to her figure-son's encouragement. Julian crosses through the group over towards Bella and Renesemee.

Renesemee looks up at Julian longingly with a soft smile. Bella has her back towards the two with her eyes scan furiously through the misty woods. The nostrils of Bella's nose flare as she inhales the smell of the forest. Desperately trying to acquire a whiff of the vampire's scent but only receives the scent of her family. A deep groan awakes in her chest, eternally. Renesemee and Julian approach either side of Bella before the three dashes into the dark depths of the woods.

Luken watches her sister and mother run into the forest as their body evaporate into the thick vapor of the woods. Their outlines lighten before fully vanishing. He listens to their feet thumping into the soft ground along with the crunching sound of the leaves.

"Mildred." Ebony says calmly, voice is tight. Mildred reluctantly turns in place to stare at her mother-figure. Her eyes lift to Ebony's eyes with an uninteresting stare. Ebony takes a step forward, cautiously with a worry face. A hard hand rest softly on Mildred shoulder as Ebony eternally is happy that she did not shrug off her hand. "Mildred. Don't allow your anger to control you. I know she has hurt you deeply, but don't fall to her level. Vengeance is a nasty thing to get caught up in, remember all things you've done. The things you've accomplished, don't allow your anger to destroy that."

Mildred remains immobile before her mother-figure. The harshness in her slightly softens but not enough. "I won't rest until she is gone." Mildred says through her teeth, voice is haunting but a tint of pain lingers in her tone. If it's possible, there would be tears falling from her eyes, tears of endless pain.

Ebony fears for Mildred does not cease. She has hope that she would not fall into the pit of desperation but she's fallen even deeper. But, Ebony knows it her decision and she can only guide her. "Good luck, Mildred. Just know I love you." Ebony says meaningfully, her eyes flow with such emotion and sincerity.

Mildred nods once before Paul and Mildred run into the woods to track down Victoria.

* * *

Bella, Julian and Renesemee rush through the deep forest. The thick mist loiters greatly in the depths. The mist wallows together until a break from the forms of the vampires fractures the mist. The vapor trails behind their bodies before returning to the wallowing ways. The scent of the vampires leads them close to the Canadian Border. Bella leads them in a brisk, dodging any branch of wildlife in her way. Her strands of brown hair limps behind her, and occasionally pokes her in the face. Beautiful curves on Bella's face are tight due to her serious, determine expression. Golden orbs search through the mist frantically for any sign for _them._ Her nostrils inhale the deep scent of the forest, catching many smells including her daughter's human scent.

Renesemee travels closely behind with her small legs working overtime to maintain speed with her mother. Thin arms are slightly curving along swinging in the air the push herself further. Her heart beats utterly rapid due to her pace as her thigh muscles slightly ache. Her vampire flesh between her legs heats up to the friction. Her parting mouth release a hint of fog. Renesemee ignores her human needs of relaxation; even if the need is light. She thanks for her dominate vampire traits for she would have last so long in the fight to move forward.

Julian moves swiftly but slightly slower behind Renesemee. Constantly, Julian has his piercing eyes dashing through the thick fog. His posture is slightly crunch in a defensive stance, prepare for conflict that comes Renesemee's way. Thin lips are tight but once a while his upper lip curls in warning to anything watching them.

"Renesemee? Slow down, you shouldn't be moving to fast." Julian speaks up without a panting breath as his eyes watches Renesemee body move wearily. Which to him, is strange but also because he never seen her run like this.

"I'm fine." She protests in firm voice, she's thankful that she didn't pant. But she forces to slow down with Bella decease her speed which prompts a hiss from Renesemee.

Suddenly, a hiss from Julian echoes through the forest as he comes to a complete stop. His boots skids against the dirt forth bringing dust to flow into the air. The wind lightly picks up the dust and thrusts it to the depths of the forest. Julian turns in place to glare into the thick mist; his golden orbs scan the surrounds from where they come. His body crunches down in defensive stance, arms sprawl either side of his body.

Renesemee and Bella soon notice Julian abrupt stop and follow pursuit. Both direct their attention at Julian before they hiss at the figure beyond the trees. Bella immediately jumps in front of Renesemee, mimicking Julian's stance. Her maternal, protective growl rumbles in her cold chest. Her upper lip curls over her teeth menacingly. Golden irises narrow the creature that swiftly walks towards them.

Renesemee stands behind Bella, mentally preparing herself for any conflict. Even the lesson she receive over the years, Renesemee is stun with fear. Soon, she furrows her eyebrows in critical thought as her eyes only detect one vampire before them.

* * *

Mildred and Paul inhale a scent leading them in an opposite direction from the Canadian Border. Their speed is fast, not even foot prints dare to mark into moist dirt. The pressure of the wind thrusts into the bodies, grasping anything worth lifting. Mildred leads as her mind wonders to areas of her mind, until a certain thought contain her psyche. Abruptly, Mildred comes to a stop with Paul following pursuit. Paul slightly runs in front of Mildred before coming to a stop and turns towards her with an inquiring expression.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks in a deep voice that is firm and solid, no concern lingers in her voice. His eyes peer into Mildred with curiosity. Even though he mind is aching for him to continue forward to track down his adversaries. Paul couldn't do anything but stare with a longing gaze at Mildred.

"Nothing….I just" Mildred begins with a softer voice compare to her harsh tone. Her features soften greatly to emotional, heart-breaking expression. Her eyes lightly glitter to the stars as her liquid in her golden orbs sway in emotion. "I….I just." She tries to say as her voice breaks to a shudder. Her breathing quakes to the emotions that she so tries to hide in her moment of anger. Golden orbs drop to the moist ground without observing each gain of dirt. Slowly, Mildred lifts up her gaze to an anxious Paul before inhumanly run into him. She seizes his neck with her right hand and roughly grasps his lips. Her frozen cold lips press against his with a fiery.

Paul remains immobile to Mildred's sudden actions as it catches him off guard. He flinches to her clutch with his muscle tightening. Soon, his body relaxes into hers and lightly wraps his hands around her waist. Pull her closer, Paul returns the kiss that he so patiently been waiting to give. His own cold lips mold into her along with his lower lip being caught between her teeth. But he abruptly pulls his lips from hers when a strong scent invades his nostrils. He snaps his head up to a hill far away from them. A thick mist wallows while outlining two figures.

"How sweet." Victoria says mockingly, voice is cruel and harsh. A side of her hips leans to the right with her bodying resting more against one foot. Her thin chin dips down with her eyes narrowing on the couple. Next to her, Ashlyn smiles wickedly on the two.

Mildred hisses a deep menacing hiss, releasing her hold on Paul. She crunches down to fight stance as her eyes stare upon the murderer of her husband. The anger within her resurfaces with a greater fiery that boils unbearably in her chest. The muscles in her body tighten. Paul duplicates her stance. Without thinking, Mildred launches herself forth towards Victoria who smiles willingly at her. Her body races up the hill and collides into Victoria's as a great thunderous echo blares into the forest. The tree shudder to the harsh force of their bodies as pressure ripples out. A thrust of wind bashing against Paul body but does not damage his focus.

He charges at Ashlyn as she refuses to wait for him. She mimics his pursuit as she jumps off the hill with her hands sprawl out along with a low hiss. Free falling, Ashlyn collides her body into his with a great pressure. Once again the trees shudder with fear as another ripple of pressure releases throughout the forest. Paul quickly grasps Ashlyn's neck in a tight clutch before flipping her body over his and slams her back into the moist dirt. The dust echo out, quickly. Ashlyn growls deeply with her open wide out, revealing her sharp pearling teeth. Paul growls menacingly through his teeth, narrowing her anger upon the girl until something mentally snaps in his brain. His growl deceases along with his feature fall into a display of shock.

Mildred continues her own against Victoria, until Victoria roughly shoves Mildred in the chest. Mildred's body soars into the air when her back collides into a tree. Rapidly Mildred regains her composer and lands on her feet. Suddenly, her hand grasps the tree trunk and uses her inhuman strength to disengage the tree from the truck. Sounds off crack and thumps are release as bark shatters into the air. The head of the tree hits into other tree tops with the branches quivering. Leaves flood from the branch and sway down to the moist ground. Mildred levels the tree diagonally in her hands before launching the object into the air. The end of the tree growls into the air heading towards Victoria. Victoria smiles determinedly at Mildred's new toy before crunching down and preparing herself to grasp the tree. The tree whistles loudly until aloud thud from Victoria deadly hands clutches the end. The force lightly pushes back Victoria as her feet skid against the moist dirt and leaves a trail from her feet. Victoria uses her strength shove the tree back.

Mildred stares and forces her attention of the tree as she thinks off another plan to use against Victoria. Once again the tree whistles in the air as Victoria uses this moment of Mildred distraction to ditch the premises.

Mildred grasps the flying tree and loops it around her body to discard the worthless object. The tree flies slantways into the forest before colliding to other trees. The trees break from the harsh force as bark ripples out with dust flowing around the damage.

Mildred looks back at where Victoria once stood with a tight face. But her face falls to the sight of nothing. Her stomach drops as her eyes widen and furiously scans the forest from the vampire. Her eyes detect the thick mist the sways in the forest but no vampire. A deep rumble echoes in her chest and transforms into a low growl. Her fuel to her anger is rising as Mildred tightens her fist.

She directs her eyes to Paul who looks stun upon the girl. Momentarily forgetting Victoria, Mildred stares in bewilderment. "Paul! What are you doing? Destroy her!" Mildred commands in a harsh tone.

Paul slightly loosens his hold on Ashlyn's neck as Ashlyn takes this opportunity to knock off Paul and flees from them.

"Paul!"

Paul remains stun with his jaw drop, his golden orbs follow Ashlyn with grieve and dread. An eternal turmoil wrenches at his heart, viciously. If it's possible tears of pain will be streaming down his pale cheeks. "I couldn't Mildred…." He barely says in trembling voice.

Immediately, Mildred kneels at his side in fear, never once seeing him like this. A pure concern feature coats her face as her eyes widen in curiosity and worry. She places her hands firmly on his shoulder and directs his attention towards her. "What do you mean?" Mildred inquires in a soft voice, her eyes beckon for an answer.

Paul reluctantly rises his eyes to her, prompting his agony. "She's my granddaughter."

* * *

"What do we do?" Luken asks in boredom. He stands in front of the house with his hand tuck into his pockets and his shoulders slouching. The angle of his head tilts to the right in dullness.

"If they come, we'll fight." Ebony says in an unemotional tone, refusing to show anymore weaken at this time. She stands slightly behind Luken in the door frame, leading into their home. Golden orbs search for any sign of the vampires with her nostrils flaring at will.

"This is absolutely boring!" He murmurs to himself as he situates himself onto the ground with his elbow on his leg. His chin rests in the palm of his hand.

Ebony silently chuckles with her chest rumbling. Her smile is thin as she watches Luken moan in boredom. Until her eyes become dull with her pupils widening. She stares off into space with her body stiffening. A deep gasp flows through her parting lips. Luken immediately comes to her side with an arm around her shoulder and with his hand holding hers. "Are you ok, Grandmother?" His voice is full of worry with his eyes staring in fear.

Ebony sighs quickly as she blinks. She lifts her hand to lightly touch her forehead, "Its nothing." She murmurs quickly hiding her tremble as she realizes she had a vision for the first time in twenty years.

* * *

**I hope this isn't boring; I am trying to make it interesting.**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait! These next few chapters are going to be hard to write, so be patient with me. **

**Leave a review!!**


	16. Sacrifice

**Ummm….hey. What's shaking? Sorry for being late in my updates. I've been out of the loop lately and busy. **

**Chapter 16**

**Sacrifice**

**

* * *

  
**

"Granddaughter?" Mildred questions in bewilderment. She stares at the side of Paul's face as he refuses to look back at her. The furrow in her eyebrows increase with worry and curiosity. Even though Victoria is on the run, Mildred can't seem to separate from Paul. That kiss has a tenacious hold on Mildred, almost too tantalizing to press her lip against his once more. A tingling feeling develops on her lips, beckoning her to find a cure.

Paul remains emotionless, eyes widening to an unknown fear and guilt. An emotion that Paul rarely exposes. Golden orbs gazes where Ashlyn depart from. The thick mist swells all evidence of her form. His mind is in disbelief. Paul sighs long and hard while dipping his head forward, allowing his short strands to fall the tilt. He runs his hand through his hair with his hair brushing between his fingers. Mildred couldn't do anything but watch helplessly and wait for Paul to come out of his mental thoughts.

Moments later, Paul slowly activates his body and rises to his feet with Mildred following in pursuit. Their bodies are silent, not even their clothes make any friction blares. "Paul?" Mildred inquires, her eyes show emotional depth. Her orbs move in small movement as she indentifies any signs of Paul's return.

Paul slowly meets Mildred's gaze with no signs of emotion in his eyes. His soften face immediately hardens into it usual harsh looks. The flowing emotions are forcefully tack away. "We need to find Victoria." He says in a firm tone, refusing to show anymore weakness. The bitter taste of destroying Victoria is showing through his desperation to lock away his mental thoughts. Slowly, Paul turns in place to begin his run after Victoria.

"Wait….. Don't you wan to talk about it?" Mildred inquires in a soft and sympathic voice along with her curiosity nagging at her. She only knows a little of Paul's human family. Her head slightly tilts to the side as she places her hand on Paul's shoulder to immediately stop him from sauntering away. The touch is almost too unbearable, Mildred uses every ounce in her body to not to fulfill her fracture control on her lust and secret love that she has been holding in for so long. She takes deep breaths to lock away those feelings.

Paul keeps his face away from Mildred, fearing to show his shame. His shame for almost destroying his own granddaughter. "There's nothing to talk about." Those words are barely a whisper but they shot daggers at Mildred. Now, Mildred understands Paul's neglect and sorrow that she has been showing him for nearly thirty years. Mildred mouth open slightly to speak her words but Paul cuts her off quickly, "Don't you want to go after Victoria?"

Mildred quickly closes her mouth with hidden anguish surfacing. Immediately, the thought of destroying Victoria with her bare hands forces her emotions to hid away. Almost tasting the sweet victory, Mildred nods once with a firm expression.

"Good. She headed that direction." Paul concludes with an authority voice, still refusing to look Mildred. His eyes immediately become hard and determine while pointing his eyes in the right direction. Victoria route heads deep into the forest in the same direction where Renesemee is at. "I have a haunch that she after Renesemee, so we head directly to Renesemee and ambush her then."

Mildred eyes also stares in determination in the same direction. They prepare themselves to chase after Victoria.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Grandmother Ebony?" Luken questions again with a hint of a skeptical tone lingering in his voice. Luken stands a few fight higher than Ebony with his upper hunching over her protectively. One arm wraps caringly around Ebony's shoulder while Luken eyes search for a sign on her face.

Ebony looks up into Luken's concern orbs with a sensation of pride in her chest. A pride for having a grandson that care so much for a full-blooded vampire. But she immediately composes herself and brings out her credible voice. "There's a problem….."

"What!? What is it?" Luken voice shrills in worry with his tone rising to high pitch. His eyelids widen in fear along with his body lean closer to Ebony, beckoning her to continue.

"I need you to go to you sister and mother. They need your help." Ebony declares realistically, pushing out the tremble in her voice.

Luken looks down at Ebony with a heed of concern and yet a part of him is thrilling with excitement. His emotions harden in a non-aloof manner but rather preparing himself for any conflict. The idea of conflict thrills him as he can nearly taste the sweet fight that he has been edging for. Maybe now its time to prove to himself what he is truly capable of and that's enough to urge himself forward. "Ok." He says carefully, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. But Ebony can see the exhilaration in his golden orbs along with a determination gaze. He untangles his arm from Ebony's shoulder and quickly shifts his body to hold Ebony at arms length. His hands rest on Ebony's shoulders with his eyes staring into Ebony's. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry grandmother, I won't let you down." He declares quickly in an exhilaration voice. Before he can depart from her, Ebony quickly pulls him into a tight hug. Her arms wrap in an iron hold around Luken.

"Be safe, my grandson." She whispers into his ear with an unknown emotion trembling in her voice. Soon, she reluctantly releases Luken.

Luken looks down at Ebony with a concern express while in bewilderment. A slightly furrow edges in his eyebrows while Luken lets go of his concern and departs from Ebony. He turns in a swift movement along with his body dashing into the mist.

Ebony stares in fear while watching helplessly as her grandson disappears into the mist. It's almost heartbreaking to watch. A sadden feature develops on Ebony's face along with her eyes softening into grieve. "I know you won't disappoint me, Luken." She whispers to herself, her lips barely moving. An eternal turmoil wrenches at her unbeating heart. Ebony thinks hard on her vision and the consequences of her decisions. The revelation is clear as day and painful. The vision leads to a death. Two paths, one death. She sees Victoria catching Luken scent and running to them. Then…. The painful anguish of watching her grandson die in vain to protect her. The hallucination is so vivid, it tortures Ebony's mind as the vision repeats the incident over and over again, mercilessly. Ebony closes her eyes as the agony screams of Luken haunts her mind to wits end. She clenches her hands tightly in a fear that she can't describe. _No. _Ebony will not allow this vision to come to past. The other path leads to her destruction. The love that she has for her family is far greater than the love she has for herself. Ebony opens her eyes determinedly as she makes up her mind no matter the pain that will afflict upon her. As long as her family is safe, that all the matters.

Ebony takes a deep breath that trembles. Her chin is slightly dipping down as she eyes darken. She stares into the forest that waits for her death. The fear continues to swell in her chest but also the pain of not seeing her family again tortures her. Forcefully, Ebony pushes those thoughts out of her mind. Instead of staring fearfully into the eyes of death, she smiles at it. Ebony dashes into the forest with no dirt trailing behind her. The moves are swift and quick, Ebony hastily follows Victoria's scent when it invades her nostrils. Her body moves faster through the forest in hope to catch Victoria before Luken bumps into her. A small part of her knows she is not strong enough to defeat Victoria but hopes it gives the others time to regroup and destroy this nuisance.

Her body soars through the forest without ever hitting a branch. The scent of Victoria is strong as Ebony draws closer to her. The closer Ebony gets the heavier the weight on her shoulders become. Her mind flashes memories of her family, from the moment of holding Julian as a baby to saying goodbye to Luken. While running through the forest, Ebony leaps into a tree and travel through the branches without any evidence tailing behind her. Only few branches shudder to her weight.

Finally, Ebony's golden eyes catch a glimpse of Victoria in the far distance. Victoria's red hair fans around her head. Her feet move quickly towards Renesemee until she comes to a complete stop.

Ebony notices this action and understands her scent has given her away. She watches Victoria inhaling the air and then whipping her head towards Ebony. A low hiss echoes throughout the forest in a warning. But Ebony ignores her warning. Ebony springs herself from a branch with her arm sprawl either side of her body along with curling her lip back. Her body collides into Victoria with a thunderous bellow that ripples out dirt from their bodies. Ebony clenches her hands around Victoria's neck and hiss deadly at her destroyer.

* * *

Laurent hisses in a low tune along with the rumble in his chest quivering as it slowly rises. He crunches down into a defensive stance, arms sprawl on either side of his body. Dark pale fingers are fanning out; Laurent upper lip curls over his teeth as the moonlight gleams over his pearly whites. The redness in his orbs is defining greatly to a thirst, the thirst for Renesemee's blood. Her human scent is not very strong considering she's mostly vampire but none of the less, tantalizing. Laurent's throat burns in undying flames as he can almost taste her blood on his tongue. His eyes move quickly across his foe's faces, almost having second thoughts about his ambush.

Bella mirrors Laurent's stance, squinting her eyelids at him with determination in her eyes. The maternal instinct swells in her chest as she refuses to allow Renesemee to move around her.

Julian stares intensely at Laurent, his mind wondering into Laurent memories. He reads his life and even tries to break through the haze of Laurent's human life. Julian sees the discussion between Laurent and Victoria. The plans to destroy Renesemee then go after Bella. That piece of information prompts a deadly growl to rumble in his froze chest. But, the vengeance is meant for Victoria but Laurent can smell Renesemee which changes his mind. Julian has conquered the thirst for Renesemee years ago but Laurent's memories are taunting him as he can feel Laurent's struggle. The burning flames begin to blaze his throat as Julian immediately stops breathing for Renesemee's sake. With his abilities, Julian wants to destroy him quickly and than head back to the others.

Julian focuses hard on using his mental strength to tamper Laurent's memories. He struggles to diminish Laurent's memories of Victoria and the others. A vampire's mind is a lot more difficult for Julian to mess with a vampire than a human. Soon after, Laurent deadly hisses and glares begin to diminish into bewilderment. He slightly lowers his arms but not all the way. Crimson orbs dash across their faces with a confusion features along with Laurent furrowing his eyebrows.

Bella watches Laurent carefully as she tries to understand Laurent's expression. She remains in guard in case of a trap but she can see the true emotion of confusion in his eyes. While remaining a defender for her daughter, Bella slightly allows her protective side to whither away. But at the corner of her eye, Bella sees Julian lightly tapping his temple without looking away from Laurent. Bella desperately tries to understand Julian sign. Soon after, Bella remember Julian's abilities with memories as her eyes dash to Laurent with taunting gilt.

"Do we know each other?" Laurent inquires curiously, his voice is tainting in confusion and his French accent coats every word. His orbs bounce between their faces, trying to remember who they are. There are many holes in his memories; Laurent can feel himself becoming disorient.

"Yes Laurent, we were discussing…..the _end_." Julian says carefully and slow, just enough for Laurent to be curious.

"The end?"

"Yes." Bella joins in, speaking her single word slow and mysteriously while casually walking around Laurent until she is standing at his side. She slightly tilts her head to the side, almost seductively and slowly brushes her fingertips along his arm. Golden orbs peer intensely in Laurent's crimson eyes; Bella allows the corner of her lip to rise. Her pale hand draws up to his shoulder, "The end."

Julian smiles in amusement while he approaches the other side of Laurent. The aroma of victory is strong. Julian smile to the thought of Renesemee's offender is at the brink of death. He watches Laurent gaze at them with a skeptical look before he realizes what they meant.

Laurent hiss loudly growl that is threatening, revealing his teeth. He prepares himself to escape from the kiss of death but the moment he struggles they grip him hard. A low hiss from the pain of their grip escapes Laurent's lip. Soon, Laurent releases a loud pitch scream because Bella grazes her teeth against his neck before sinking her teeth into his flesh. The end is near.

But Julian and Bella's torture is interrupt by a loud piecing sound from the far south. The sound is unbearable and it even aches on Bella's heart. Bella quickly withdraws her teeth from Laurent but holds her tight grip. She snaps her head towards the trees where the sound echoes from. Julian lowly hisses the sound as he recognizes the voice. His face show true concern. "Bella, quickly."

Bella returns her gaze and nods once. Laurent takes this opportunity to struggle against their hold along with his arms hitting them with harsh force. He releases a loud growl that is threatening. Laurent forcefully hit Bella in the stomach which pushes her away. Her back collides into a tree. Julian returns the growl as he uses all his strength to fight against Laurent's force.

Renesemee watches her mother being clout into a tree as her eyes snap to Laurent with a burning fume in her eyes. A low haunting hiss comes from Renesemee as she leap forward and help Julian's quest to destroy him.

* * *

Paul and Mildred rush through the forest like wraiths. Their bodies disturb the moldering mist as the vapor trails behind their bodies momentarily. No foot prints indicate their whereabouts. Paul run slightly faster than Mildred, his arms are bending while pumping to his run. He listens to Mildred's feet thumping into the ground, cautiously making sure she's behind him. The wind whips through his hair as the tips poke his face continuously.

Mildred trails closely behind Paul, her eyes scanning through the forest for any conflict. But her mind is focusing on Paul and her _granddaughter._ He has never spoken of her before. Why would he keep her existence a secret and why is she helping the others? The mystery is nagging at Mildred but she fears to pester him especially now when he is not in a good mood.

Mildred tries to abandon her thoughts but they are gripping her until a familiar scent invades her nostrils. She knows that Paul can smell it too, when he inhales a deep breath. They both slow down their pace to a halt. Paul turns towards Mildred with a curiosity in his eyes. The scent becomes stronger along with sounds of feet thumping into the moist dirt. Soon, they both whip their heads to the side. In the far distances a body form is running quickly through the mist. They can see the mist sway away from the body. The thick mist coats the body giving the form a dim. The smell has a freesia scent along with a sweet aroma of a vampire.

"Luken?" Mildred inquires curiously, barely moving her lips while altering her attention to Paul who returns a gaze. The inquisitiveness of why is Luken running alone through the forest and Ebony's whereabouts aches at Mildred. They quickly dash towards the young boy. "Luken?!"

Luken immediately comes to a halt as he is force to snap out of his thoughts. He's so focus on the battle that he didn't even catch their scent. Suddenly, Luken feels shame. He watching the two vampires approach him in haste. He looks at Paul and Mildred with an inquiring look as his eyes bounce between both beings.

"What are you doing out here? Where's Ebony?" Mildred immediately fires her question.

"Ebony sent me out here to find Renesemee and my mother." Luken replies in bewilderment. His eyes are widening in innocence.

"You left Ebony alone?!" Mildred scolds in disbelief, furrowing her eyebrows deeply. The roughness in her voice echoes her every word. Luken looks back with ignominy growing on his face as his shoulder haunch up in shame. A sensation of worry and fear swells in Mildred's chest. Her eyes widen in shock and in disbelief. Soon after, a loud high pitch screams echoes throughout the edges of the forest. The sound is wallowing in pain and anguish, and pierces their ears with stinging pain. Luken rises his shoulders to his jaw line with his eyes closing tightly to desperately try to ignore the pain.

Mildred snaps her head towards the source of the sound with her eyes widen with a fear. Her heart drops with heaviness weighing on her chest. Her breath is ensnaring by her lungs follow by a deep gasp, "Ebony!"

* * *

**To be continued….**

Uh! Finally! I didn't think I would get this chapter done!

**So, there you go. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. **

**I'm sorry for not being more descriptive in the fighting scenes… I am kind of out of fighting tactics. So please don't be mad or disappointed. **

**Thanks and leave a review!**


	17. Death of Victoria

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in my updates. I just burnt out of writing and trying to keep up with the updates has been a drag. But don't worry, I intend to finish this story. So again, my apologies on my updates…**

**Sunburst25****: **It true, only wolves can imprint, but Julian didn't print on Renesemee. Well, as I read the twilight series, none of the vampires can't help it when they fell in love with their _soul mate._ And, it might seem like he imprinted but didn't. I know Renesemee was young when she met Julian, but she had a fondness for him (even if its at a young age) and Julian eventually return the feeling. But just to make sure it didn't sound gross, Julian fondness wasn't passionate like the other's love. He is a mere protector in Renesemee's early life until she is old enough. So, I hope that made sense and I sorry for the confusion.

**Chapter 17**

**Death of Victoria**

**

* * *

  
**

Mildred runs in haste towards the source of the blistering, heart-wrenching scream. Her legs move forcefully with her pants rubbing hot friction causing the fabric to rip slightly. Thankfully, her vampire gene numbs the would-be aching muscles in her legs. The throbbing of her heart, urges her forward as it calls out to Ebony. Everything in her being aches to an emotional pain as it so tempting to break down, but Mildred refuses to give up. If it's possible, tears will be streaming down her cheeks. She runs slightly faster than Luken and Paul. The smell of Victoria's scent expands, indicating she is near. Another smell invades her nostril. The smell of smoke with a hefty scent.

In the distances, Mildred's eyes see a pale figure through the gaps of branches and tree stumps. A deep low grow rumbles in her chest to the thought of Victoria harming Ebony. Besides her birth mother, Ebony is the only mother Mildred knows throughout her vampire existences. Ebony has always been the leader of clan, without her the fear of her family falling apart is at hand.

Finally, Mildred comes closer to Victoria who is aware of her and is waiting for the next attack. Her body is outline by purple smoke as the lighting shines off her back. Victoria crunches down to a fighting stance, growing menacingly. Her crimson eyes glare with a fiery, yet taunting Mildred to come forth. Nearby Victoria's bare feet, the shred remains of Ebony's frozen body being burn in red flames. The flames dance across Ebony's body forth bringing purple smoke to rise. To this sight, Mildred leaps towards Victoria with vengeances swelling in her eyes. Her body soars with the wind tugging on her clothing and hair. She reveals her teeth while pulling back her lips. Mildred clashes her body into Victoria's, forth bringing a thunderous blare. Dust ripples out, along trailing after their flying bodies. The result of their collusion, pushing Victoria body back and ascend in the air. While their nails dig into each others skins and growling at each other, their bodies come in contact with a tree stump. The compact breaks the stump along tilting the trees backwards into other trees. Bark shatters everywhere and the branches shudder to the collusion. Growls echoes out as they claw at each other.

Victoria and Mildred slam each other into tree stumps while growling. The female vampires move briskly, dodging each other's attacks. Their attacks are viscous compare to male's assault. While they continue their strikes, the blare from their colliding bodies echoes loudly. Their clothing have slashes from their teeth bites and nails. Paul soon leaps from a tree to give Mildred a hand; his eyes detect their brisk and viscous movements. He lands on his feet with a soft thud and charges forth Victoria.

Luken runs quickly to the battle scene. He body can't move as quickly as Paul and Mildred. He comes to a halt at Ebony's remains and stares in disbelief to the evidence of Ebony's death. That moment, everything went numb. His body feels heavy to the overwhelming sensation of loss. Soon, he legs give in to the pain the throbs harshly in his chest. The pains swells, calling out the tears that form a barrier over Luken's eyes. The scent of Ebony lingers on her burning flesh as it invades Luken's nostril forth bringing more pain. He inhales deeply knowing, this is the last time he'll ever see or smell Ebony. The pain swells eliciting continual growls to rumble in his chest. His hand clenches dirt in his palm along with his knuckles becoming colorless. Salty tears form a barrier over his eye, blurring his vision. It rare for any tears to form in his eyes. The tears burn his cheeks as anger and pain linger in his chest. Luken ascend to his feet and directs his head to the battle. His eyes stare through tears that blur his vision. But his ears detect the action and the collisions of vampire's bodies.

Quickly and determinedly, Paul grasps Victoria's arm and harshly pulls her off of Mildred. His strength forces Victoria's body to slam into the ground. The dust beneath her body ripples out as Victoria releases a grunt. Mildred rushes to her feet and presses Victoria's other arm in the ground. Victoria struggles beneath their strength, her legs relentlessly kicks and her chest rises and falls. The vicious vampire growls in a deep tone at her two foes as they return the growl.

Mildred stares down at Victoria with deep emotion. The memories of her husband death flashes through her mind. Their wedding day, his smiles, his last words and his dead body. The emotions in her chest clenching at her heart forcing her to growl deeply. Her hand grips Victoria's arm harder as her nail dig into her frozen skin. And now, Victoria has taken Ebony. Mildred quickly leans in and digs her teeth into Victoria's neck, giving her slow torture. The screams of Victoria urge Mildred to continue her torture. The other blood the roams within Victoria from her previous meal is now dripping down Mildred's lips. Mildred remains cautious to not swallow the blood for it is tempting to find more. She quickly spits out the remaining blood in her mouth to begin ripping Victoria into shreds.

Luken approaches the three vampires with an utter disgust on his face. He watches Paul and Mildred rip _her_ body apart. The last screams of Victoria echoes in his ears and repeats in his mind. The salty tears stain his cheeks until they look damp. The shocking feeling of loss continues to swell to brink. An eternal battle fights within him. The urge to destroy Victoria grows into a need, but knows if he had fought her. He would lose. Luken clenches his fist tightly, welcoming the piercing feeling of his nails digging into his palm. He breathes heavily fighting the urge to break down into sobs. Shame has become a close friend in his body. He regrets leaving Ebony's side to fight battle. His wants cloud his judgment and he is reward with loss. Forgiveness is something he'll never accept.

Paul and Mildred quickly collect the remains of Victoria's body and pile them together. They quickly light the body on fire as the flames starts small then consume the flesh. The orange flash dance across the flesh prompting purple smoke to rise. The thick smoke rises up to the tree, coating the branches. Paul watches the flames consume Victoria with plain expression. Then his attention is drawn to the sky is the far north. Above the trees, purple smoke rises indicating the others destroy Laurent.

Mildred approaches Ebony's burnt remains. The flesh has burnt into ashes. The flames slowly die down as the wind lightly thrust the smoke towards east. "What do we do about Ebony?" Mildred barely manages to whisper with her voice coat in emotion.

"There's nothing we can do for her now." Paul answers in a deep voice, hiding the tremble in his voice. He casts his eyes to the ground. Then his ears pick up the soft sound of feet thumping into the ground. The sound draws closer to them as the smell of the others grows strongly.

Finally, Bella, Renesemee and Julian appear from deep within the forest. Their bodies materialize through the frog with the gray vapor outlining through bodices. Bella is the first to search hastily though her family, her eyes crosses their faces with an unfathomed fear. Golden orbs notice two piles of burnt flesh that is slowly degrading to ashes. Her eyes rise up to Mildred who stares with sadness. "Ebony?"

Mildred hesitates to answer as she bites her lower lip. Her eyes shy away from Bella with sadness. The emotion in her chest swells larger especially when predicting their pain. "She's gone, Victoria destroyed her." She says barely a whisper, almost choking on the heart-wrenching emotion.

Renesemee's face immediately dreads with sorrow. Her eyes widen slightly before dropping to her gaze. Luckily Julian is there to wrap a comforting around her waist or she would have fallen to her knees. She gasps deeply follow by multiple sobs. A single tear falls heavily down her cheek; Renesemee turns into Julian's arms and rests her forehead on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Bella asks breathlessly, voice is crack under the pressure of her sorrow.

Mildred drops her gaze from Bella again and hesitantly returns her orbs back to her. "Victoria got to her and burned her unto pieces."

Bella releases a quick breath of despair while hearing her daughter sob heavier to the images that are forming in her head. The soft whisper of Julian as he attempts to calm her down. Bella shakily approaches her son who back is towards her. Slowly, Bella wraps a protective arm around his shoulder but Luken refuses to acknowledge her attempts. Soon, Bella eyes widen slightly, "What about the other one, Ashlyn?"

"Don't worry about her." Paul snaps. He turns in place to face Bella with an unreadable expression until his furrows his eyebrows. His orbs are tensely staring into Bella almost warning, "Don't go looking for her." The tone in his voice is sharp and harsh, just like when they first met. Bella stares back, almost afraid to say anything.

"What do we do now?" Mildred asks, voice beckoning for an answer while secretly hoping her family doesn't fall apart. She looks up to Paul for the answer.

"We give Ebony a proper burial." Paul brings with emotionless voice, eyes staring into Mildred. "She deserves it, we'll contact other vampires to come and pay their respect for her. In town we'll contact Gregory who will help us." Paul finishes with an ending tone before turning in place to run into the forest with Mildred on her tail. Bella watches with sore eyes as the two vampires disappear into the forest.

"Who is Gregory?" Bella asks in a soft tone that trembles to the emotion that is swelling in her chest. She desperately tries to stay strong for her children. Maternally, Bella wraps her free arm around Luken's chest to embrace him, even when he refuses to acknowledge her. Despite her son's stubbornness, Bella pulls herself close to his back and pour her motherly love on him.

"Gregory is another vampire, living southern Montana in Gardiner. He can get in contact with other vampires. Mildred and Paul will be back soon." Julian replies in a low voice. His arms wrap protectively around Renesemee with one of his hand gently brushing through her hair. Renesemee digs her face into Julian's shoulder with her cold tears staining a small spot on his shirt. Her chest heaves greatly as her sobs slowly die down. "We should head back to the house." Julian speaks up with a light tremble in his voice. Although, he remains strong and connect for Renesemee sake, Julian pain throbs. No doubt he suffers the most due to Ebony's death. Gently, Julian sweeps up Renesemee into his arm for she is in no condition to move.

Bella grabs Luken's hand and softly tugs on him to snap Luken out of his thoughts. Soon, he looks at her with a questioning look. His face is still and emotionless but his eyes tell a different story. Bella notices the wetness in his eyes as she aches to cast away his pain. She gives him a small smile with great effort before Bella directs Luken to the house.

The four arrive quickly at the house as Julian gently places Renesemee on the couch. Renesemee keeps her head dip with her shoulders slouching. Her orbs are casting down with a tear sliding down her cheeks. A comforting arm wraps around Renesemee as Julian pulls Renesemee to his chest and cradles her. He leans his cheek on her hair, inhaling her scent. A sharp lump is becoming difficult for Julian to swallow down as his mind wallows on the loss.

Bella and Luken walk into the sitting room as Bella forces Luken sit with the family. Luken desperately wants to be alone with his emotions but with his mother's will, he follows her into the sitting room. Luken sits next to his mother with their bodies forming a dent into the cushion. Even though Luken wants some space between himself and his mother, Luken sits close to her and holds her hand.

Sadness pregnant itself in the room, not a single sound dares to break the silence. They feel each other's company and each thinks upon the death of Ebony. Julian lifts his eyes up to Bella while mentally contemplating on an issue that he has push off for a long time. But with Ebony's departure from her existence, he knows she deserve to have her story out in the open. "Bella?' Julian says in a quiet tone with a hint of hesitation lingering in his voice. Bella meets his gaze with a questioning look that is sore for her own pain. "I want to finish what I've started." He concludes with the same tone, receiving a confuse look from Bella. "I was afraid to fight, but eventually I went off to war with the southern….."

* * *

**To be continued**

The next chapter you'll more about Julian and Ebony's past. I hope I made the battle with both coven was interesting, I tired add as much action as I can….anyways so for the delay and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

_Oh, I should let you know that this fic is coming to an end soon._


	18. Confession

Chapter 18

Confession

* * *

"I was afraid to fight, but eventually I went off to war with the southern…" Julian begins in a soft voice that's dreading in regret. His eyes stare off into space while pointing downward. His left arm wraps around Renesemee who is leaning her side into his chest. Softly, Julian softly bushes his fingertips across Renesemee bare arm in a way of comfort. The little warmth that Renesemee brings to Julian is slightly comforting along with the sound of her heart beating rapidly and naturally. Renesemee's breathing has slowly decelerate to allow her to breathe normal but the horrid pain lingers in her chest as her mind links to Julian's voice. Almost looking broken, Renesemee stares at the nearby wall, listening to Julian's soft voice.

Luken leans his back into the cushion, mirroring Renesemee's broken features. His mind wallows on his regret that taunts him to the brink. Although, he accepts the torture for his lack of judgment and considers it a good punishment. In the mist of his pain, Luken faintly listens to Julian's words as they echo in his ears but barely processes the words into his mind. His heart aches to wits end as he remembers the scent of Ebony's remains. The only physical contact he has with anyone is with his hand wrapping around his mother's, for only her benefit. If he had his way, he would walk freely into solitude and welcome the mental torture.

Bella leans forward with her shoulders slouch and not making a single move for there is no need to twitch in the presences of other vampires. Her eyes watch Julian closely while secretly waiting for the truth of Julian's past.

"I once told you that my family way against freeing the slaves except for Sally's father who is a pastor at our local church." Julian pauses momentarily while lifting his gaze to Bella, waiting for her to confirm his statement. When she nods once, Julian once again drops his eyes to fall back into his memories. "I was ashamed of them but most of all, I am ashamed of myself. I didn't follow what I've believed in, I wanted to free Ebony for her bonds and fight against those who wish to confine her to a lifetime of slavery. But those wishes were in vain. I was scared. I fought with the southern, the confederate army. I was under the commands of Major Whitlock, at least until he mysteriously disappeared. Before he disappeared, he ordered me to escort women and children to the Galveston while he stayed behind. I still remember him; he was an honorable man and had good charisma."

Julian pauses for a moment while his mind respectfully remembers his first major. "After he disappeared, I was moved to the first lines to fight with the other men." He voice slowly lowers to allow his shame to come out. His face expresses deep emotion to the memories of all the men he has ended. "Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. For weeks I dreamt of those men's faces, their fear and their screams. The nightmares haunted me until I snapped. I left the army without notice. Do you know what happens to those who abandoned the army?" Julian asks while drawing up his eyes to meet Bella's. His face darkens along with his voice as his lips are tight. Even Renesemee, who remains in Julian's arms stiffen to Julian's voice. "It's a crime and punishable for such an act. In those days, men were hunted down and shot for their disloyalty. I was a coward, I felt myself decaying from humanity. I saw so many people dying, even my childhood friend, Richard. He died in my arms."

Julian moves his eyes away from Bella who is staring at him in disbelief. "I traveled home from South Carolina, it wasn't easy. There were soldiers everywhere; some who attempt to run were walking in shackles. When I finally returned home, I hid in the shed house. I was afraid to confront my family. I was completely disorientated, I had nightmares every night. I went crazy, I remember shouting. Then….Sally…" Julian breathes as he stammers upon his cousin's name. His eyes widen to his memories while he struggles to continue, "Poor Sally, she found me in the shed, .I was screaming because of my nightmare. I…I didn't realize it was her. When I woke I….I thought she was one of the officers who came to end my life……I.. I grabbed my riffle.." Julian struggles with his voice heavy in emotion as his face wrinkles to his confession. His grinds his teeth while continuing to speak through his teeth. "I...I shot! I shot her in cold blood! Her face… her sweet baby face was pained to my sight. She didn't even scream but rather looked upon me with relief as if she was happy to see me. I'll never forget that look. Then, Ebony came to the shed after my gun went off. The sound was loud. Ebony came and found her dead…..As the coward I was, I hid behind the hay bail. She checked if she was alive when my neighbors found Ebony hovering over my cousin's dead body with her blood staining Ebony's shirt. They blamed her… I watch from the shed as they whipped her time and time again. Sally was the daughter of a pastor, he protested on her death. Instead he allowed a family from Texas to take her away. My uncle didn't want them to kill her. My uncle was a follower of Christ and he somehow found the will to forgive her. When they came to take her away, I heard of the men saying that they were going to get rid of her once they were out of the pastor's sight. I new it was my fault and so, I followed them."

Julian takes another moment to regain his composer from confessing his murder. By then, Bella eyes are widening in disbelief almost every idea she has about him is changing from the truth. She drops her eyes to wrap her mind around the story as her mind momentarily flickers to her daughter. She looks at her daughter who remains against Julian. Renesemee has her right hand softly stroking Julian's forearm. Her fingers lightly play with his arm hairs in a way of comfort.

Julian breaths in deeply, his lung expand greatly with the unnecessary air. "I continued to follow them, all the way to Texas. Then I was caught by soldiers in the confederate army. I was separated from Ebony for almost a week. My capturers dragged me to Houston to be given a trail which _will_ lead to death. After my trail, I was to be executed. I remember that day well, they placed a white bag over my head…." Julian concludes with a scoff. "The anticipation was horrible; I can almost hear my executer's breathing. He cocked his gun but….the bullet never came. Then I heard screams from behind. By that point, I was shaking with unfathomed fear. Then…I felt teeth digging into my shoulders……Then the flames burned me, I thought this was my punishment for my crimes which I accepted. That was it, my human life ended. I woke up like this." Julian says lifting his free hand to indicate his pale flesh which is a trademark of a vampire. "I was reborn as a vampire with Ebony as my mother."

"It was amazing how Ebony was able to restrain herself from killing me. She was very mature as a newborn……When I woke up, the strangest things started to happen. I was able to see into people's memories; at first I thought I was going crazy again. But as I looked into Ebony's memories, I saw how she was changed. She was walking with those men when something from nearby woods was rustling through the branches. Then a female vampire jumped from the woods and attacked them. Ebony was the only one that was not drained of her blood. The female vampire dragged one of the men into the forest and did not return. For three days, Ebony was burned with flames until she became a vampire. Like I said, she was mature. The blood of the others taunted her; her vampire instincts beckoned her to find a meal. But then she remembered me. I think that what stopped her from killing me. She loved me too much to drain me of my blood. Instead she transformed me and fed off my executer."

"After I woken, I was not as restrained as she was. I thirsted for blood. I hunted it as well as Ebony. At that time, we didn't know any other way to survive. The thirst was too…..unbearable. Ebony and I lived by our instincts; we traveled from place to place until reaching Utah, where we met another vampire who taught us a different way to live. His name was Carlisle Cullen."

That name rings in Bella's ears as it repeats itself in her mind. That name is so familiar yet a mystery to Bella. Her eyes widen slightly to the familiarity while her mind flashes faces to match the name with the vampire. "He taught us how to hunt animals rather than humans. He told us about the Volturi. I guess it a good thing that Ebony and I didn't stay in one place for too long." Julian smile ruefully to himself. "We didn't stay with Carlisle for too long, we went our spread ways, occasionally we met him from time to time. Roughly every forty years. Ebony and I traveled everywhere, I even attended to universities. I have a PhD in business, English, liberal arts, paralegal, architecture and eventually when I was able to bear to be around human blood I got a medical degree. I guess you can say I had a need for learning, there's not much else we can do. With my PhD's I worked for many companies, that how we made our money to live in the human world. I still have a lot of amounts of money. Later, we met Carlisle again. He formed a family of his own, at least that's what he told me or should I say his memories told me. I met his wife in the late twenties, Esme. She was as motherly as Ebony. There was another who was part of that family but he strayed from them. They never told me who he was. That was the last time I saw Carlisle."

Once again, the name of Esme nags at Bella's mind. Those two name bounce in her head as she tries desperately to match their faces but can't remember. Julian keeps his head down cast, oblivious to Bella's reactions. He continues his story in hopes to distract the other's minds from wallowing on Ebony's death. "At that time we had another family member named Claire. Ebony changed her after finding her almost drowning in her car. Claire brakes stalled and her car ran off a cliff and smashed into a river in Canada. I think that was back in 1923. Luckily the cliff wasn't too tall or Claire would have died instantly. When she was changed and she traveled with us. It wasn't until later when we meet Mildred, I think that was in 1970, she was changed two years before in 1968. I remember reading her memories, they were so tragic…… Ebony adopted her into our family; Mildred and Claire were instantly sisters. But I could tell that Mildred vengeance would drive her. In 1974, we met Paul who was changed by another. He was crossing the Canadian border when we met him. He was man-eater at the time, but he wanted a new life. He too, joined the family." Julian pauses momentarily to the thought of his forming family as a small smile tugs at his lips. "When Paul first looked at Mildred, he was in love. I think that's another reason why he joined us; of course he refuses to admit it. It was shortly after Paul joined the family when we built this cottage to be our home. We lived here for thirty years. Eventually, Claire strayed from the family along with Mildred. Of course they returned, Mildred left to find her family's killer and Claire wanted to stay in Canada, so she stayed with the Denali. Paul left too, but only for a few days…. He had his personal reason. Then, thirty years later, Mildred returned with you three."

Julian comes to a pause when Renesemee places her finger on Julian's cold chin to mentally ask him a question. Her sore eyes stare up at Julian as Julian huffs in amusement, "If you want to know more about Paul you're going to have to ask him." He finishes with an amusing chuckle due to Renesemee's disapproving face. Julian lifts his eyes to Bella who is deep in thought. Her eyebrows are furrowing slightly while her eyes are in a daze. "Bella?" Julian speaks up in a gentle tone while snapping Bella out of her concentration. Bella's eyes rise up to meet Julian in bewilderment. "I'll understand if my past disturbs you….."

"Julian." Bella cuts off Julian with a gentle and motherly tone. "That was your past…it's not your present."

"Yeah, if you planned on allowing us to banish you from this family then you be greatly disappointed." Renesemee speaks up in a firm tone while lifting her head up to see into Julian eyes. "I…we see your flaws but none of the less were family and we love you. And this family has suffered enough….You're staying." She finishes with a slight smile while Bella nods her head in agreement. Soon after, Luken still form suddenly stands up from the couch, ripping his hold from his mother. He briskly sulks out of the house and runs into the forest.

Bella's mouth drops to Luken's sudden behavior, guessing he is suffering greatly and needs time alone. She slowly lowers her eyes to the floor, hopelessly. The very thought of her son suffering aches at her unbeating heart. Renesemee stares at where Luken disappear from. She eventually tries to break from Julian's arm to comfort him but Julian refuses to let her go. His cold arm locks her to his chest. "Leave him be, Renesemee he needs…..to sort things out."

Bella breathe out a deep breath of despair while leaning her back into the cushion. Shyly, Bella bites her lower lip in thoughts upon her son and the two vampire's Julian mention in his confession. "Julian? You said you met a vampire named Carlisle Cullen right?" Bella asks timidly while that name still nags at the back of her head. When Julian nods questionably, Bella continues, "Do you know where he moved to?"

"No, he didn't tell me where he was going. Why?"

Bella hesitates to answer while she thoughtfully puts the words together in her mind, "I don't know why, but I think I've met him before. In my human life, but I can't remember." The edge in her brows increase with frustration as she hopes for an answer from Julian.

"Your human life?" Julian says attentively while escaping into his own thoughts until something appears in his mind. "Oh! That reminds me." He says suddenly, instantly catching Renesemee and Bella's attention as their curiosity expands. "When I was tampering with Laurent's mind, I saw Carlisle and Esme in his memories. They were at a clearing in….if my calculations are correct I believe they were in Washington."

"How would you know that?" Renesemee asks curiously, leaning up her upper body while resting her right arm on the top of the cushion with her fingertips barely touching the base of his neck. She draws up knees to her chest with her feet on digging under his leg, for warmth.

"I remember seeing a sign that says, 'Welcome to Forks' which is in Washington" Julian says as he turns his head to Renesemee but soon returns his gaze to Bella. "In his memories, there was a human girl who looked a lot like you just without the vampire traits." He smiles ruefully to the words 'vampire traits'. While Julian speaks, Bella fragment memories of meeting Victoria and Laurent comes to mind. The memories are frail, difficult to get an actually view of the everything. "There was another with Laurent and Victoria, he name was..."

"James." Bella finishes unconsciously, barely moving her lips. The revelation is mind blowing and frustrating as Bella tries to remember more after James tries to take a bite at her. Bella briefly remembers another vampire with bronze hair stepping in front of her to protect her but the memory ends there. Deeply furrowing her eyebrows, Bella drops her head into her hands in surrender as she releases a long, hard sigh. "I can't remember." She murmurs to herself, voice is heavy in frustration.

"What can't you remember, mom?" Renesemee asks curiously while worrying over her mother.

The soft voice of her daughter draws Bella out of her frustrating thoughts. Bella leans up while running both of her hands through her hair. "I briefly remember the clearing…." Bella says until Julian cuts her off.

"So it was you?"

Bella nods once, solemnly. "I remember a baseball." Bella says, voice is dreamy while Julian eyebrows lift to the word 'baseball'. "I remember three vampires coming towards me and few other people, vampires. James, Laurent and Victoria….James tried to sink his teeth into me but someone, I can't remember who he was but he protected me and then….nothing."

Bella last words mellow out, silencing everyone as they all escape to their own thoughts. Then, soft sounds of feet thumping into moist dirt head towards the cottage. All three of their heads lift up, acknowledging the presences of others. "They're back." Luken suddenly strolls into the sitting room, speaking in a mechanical voice. Dark rings form under his eyes his red veins on his eyeballs. Luken face is darkening dramatically due to his loss. Before him mother can say anything about his appearance, Luken speaks up again. "Mom, I need to talk to you…." His eyes momentarily shift to his sister's but then returns to Bella. "Alone."

Bella hesitates before nodding once. She gracefully gets off the chair without a sound and follows Luken out front. Luken strolls to the front yard, his head facing downward. His shoulder hunch in depression. Even though he ask be alone, he knows very well the others can hear them. In a swift moment, Luken faces his mother while holding a guarding feature which slightly frighten Bella, "Mom, I've been thinking." He begins in a low tone while pausing momentarily to put his words together in his mind. Then, Luken hesitantly says, "I'm leaving."

* * *

To be continued….


	19. The funeral

**Wow! I am amazed with myself. Two chapters in one day. Since you've waited a long time for me to update, I figured what the heck. Besides, once I written this chapter, I am too impatient! I wanted to post. So here it is!**

Chapter 19

The Funeral

* * *

"What?" Bella asks in disbelief, jaw dropping to the horrid news of her son's announcement to depart from the family. Emotionally, Bella heart breaks to the idea of her son leaving the family. Every fiber in her being beckons her to wrap her iron cold arms around him. Vampires can not cry, but the light glare from the moonlight shining off her golden orbs shows the deep emotion of sobbing. The mask of complete terror is plastering on her face. The sound of Paul and Mildred's feet making way towards them continues. Bella slightly shakes her head, "No." She says breathlessly, her voice trembles to her emotions. "We're going with you."

Luken sighs internally, knowing very well his mother would fight him on this. "I am going alone…" He murmurs, barely moving his lips. His eyes stare dully at his mother, almost wearisome. "I need to leave. To be on my own." The firmness in his voice is light yet it holds strong meaning. The emptiness that lingers in his eyes shines off his demeanor. A small part of him knows he is truly not one of _them_. Ever since his vampire trait has decay to allow the human side to be dominated, Luken felt like an outcast. The very truth appears before his eyes when seeing Ebony's remains. He the weak link and no matter how many times the others tell him otherwise, the very truth rears it ugly head. He can't protect his family nor be fully one of them. Luken drops his eyes to the ground in shame, "I don't belong here."

A slight furrow edges in Bella's brows in confusion while tilting her head slightly. Her mind tries comprehend his words while emotionally and desperately trying to keep herself together. It certainly is better listening to Julian's story rather facing this. "W-what? What do you mean? You belong here…with _us."_ Bell says, voice is lacing with her heart-wrenching emotions.

Luken face saddens when knowing he is hurting his mother but he can't stay any longer. The regret and dreading the loss is suffocating him. His tightly clenching his fists and ignores the piecing sting of his nails digging into his hands. Lips tremble to his pain that throbbing maliciously at his heart. Luken breathes heavily to prevent himself from breaking down into tears. His eyes redden as a watery barrier covers his vision. "I..I.. sorry." Luken stammers under the pressure of his agony. His body trembles as his chest heaves bundles of air. A heavy tear hangs on the brink of the corner of his eye. "I can't stay here."

That single streams down his cheek while other tears form rapidly in his eyes. Luken struggle hard to keep his emotions at bay but fails. Sobs slips through his lips follow by other sobs. The back of his throat aches to his crying while an overwhelming unknown pain swells in his chest. Redness breeds on his cheeks, Luken face is lightly damp from his tears. His shoulders haunch forward while his chest rises and falls rapidly. Bella stares in disbelief as her own lips tremble. The painful sobs that her son is releasing echoes in her ears. She attempts to approach him for comforting by Luken quickly shies away. Swiftly, Luken briskly walks away from his mother towards the front door. The tears continue to fall down his cheeks. Bella body in such a daze that her commands are ignore. The overwhelming feeling freezes her in places as Bella is force to watch helplessly at her son retreat.

Luken ushers quickly towards the staircase when his eyes momentarily sees Renesemee standing a few feet from the stairs. No doubt she has heard every word considering the disbelief feature on her face. Her lips are parting with her eyes widen in fear of losing her brother. A glassy barrier coats over her eyes as the light reflects off her orbs. The emotion is written loudly on her face. Her head follows Luken's movements as he briskly walks to the stairs. Behind Renesemee, Julian leans against the door frame. Helpless to watch his families slowly fall apart.

Luken tries to avoid the look on his sister's face for he can not bear the agony. He reaches to the staircase as he feet thumps up the stairs. Halfway up, Renesemee speaks up, "Luken?" She says breathlessly, barely able to make a whisper. Her single word holds everything that she is enduring. The very sound breaks Luken even more. His hand clenches the stair rail as it moans to his tight grip. Luken continues to keep his face away from her as he slightly dips his head. As much it kills him to ignore her, Luken can't find any words to say. He sighs deeply before continuing his way up.

Renesemee watches fearfully as her heart breaks. Her eyes follow him until he disappears from her view. The idea of her brother living will her leave her aching. The rustling sounds of Luken's feet echoes in her ears as she pictures him packing a few things for his departure. Sounds of clothes being thrust into a bag echoes as Luken feet move towards the nearest window. The window moans to the strain then a light thump of Luken's feet landing on the hard ground. Finally, the soft blare of his feet running through the woods until Renesemee can hear no more. When the sound finally fades away, all evidence of his departure becomes reality. Renesemee purses her lips to prevent her sobs but fails. She dips her chin down with her shoulder rising to his jaw line. Her chest heaves air as she breathes out her sobs. The endless tears slid down her eyes. The pain overlaps Renesemee body, forcing her legs to give in. Renesemee lowers herself down to the ground with her upper body lean forward. Then a pair of arms wraps her in a tight embrace. The love of her mother pours onto her. Bella softly rocks Renesemee while resting her cheek on her hair. Renesemee cries into her mother's shoulder while Bella tries desperately to keep her sobs at bay. "He'll be back." Bella voice trembles in uncertain, only a fool's hope keeps it alive. "He's just lost right now." Bella says in the same tone, trying to convince herself of the words she speaks. Julian approaches them before lower himself down to their level and wraps his own arm around them.

Then a thrust of wind blows through the room as Mildred and Paul enter into the house. They notice the three on the ground, embracing each other. "What happened?" Mildred asks, her own voice is still weak. Bella looks up at the two with a sentimental feature as she prepares herself to share the news.

**A few days later**

**Ebony's private funeral by the lake**

Bella stands at the edge of the lake with her bare feet digging into the golden dirt. The dirt is hot from the sun which is now setting in the far distance. The sunlight is a bright orange that lighten the clouds to tint in a reddish color. The horizon morphs from the orange light to the blue sky which will be darkening in less than a few hours. The cool wind blows lightly into Bella's face, tugging on her hair. Her arms wrap around her chest, protectively as her mind ponders on the memories of Ebony. She thinks upon all the times that the girls came here to watch the sunset. The beauty of the horizon never fails to amaze her, for it's a different painting each time. She believes God in Heaven paints it every day.

The soft murmurs of other vampires, who have come to pay their respects to Ebony. Their words move quickly which humans would never be able to comprehend. Renesemee went to the Canadian border until the end of the funeral due to her human scent. Bella does not want to rick any conflict. And since Julian _was_ a large part of Ebony's vampire life, he must attend to the gathering and allow Renesemee to go alone. Bella continual worries for her daughter's safety, but knows she has to be here. Luckily, Paul bought cell phone for them recently which slightly eases Bella's worries.

Bella turns in place to retreat from her thoughts and joins the gathering. Her eyes scan the premises where a few vampires come together in peace. They are shatter across the land, talking to a fellow vampire. So many faces are unknown to Bella and so, she walks up to Mildred who is in a conversation with another vampire. When she is standing next to her, Mildred directs her attention to her momentarily. "Yes, thanking for coming." Mildred says while she ends the conversation. A small sympathic smile tugs on her lips. Mildred cold hand grabs Bella's, "_We'll _be alright."

Bella nods sadly when another vampire approaches them. When Mildred acknowledges her, she immediately hugs the nameless vampire tightly. The two girls remain in the position for a few minutes before parting. The vampires breathes a short sigh, "I wish was here." She says sadly, the look in her eyes is expressing deep emotion. Obviously, she knew Ebony well.

"I know." Mildred says quietly with a small smile in a way of comfort. Mildred turns to Bella while holding the vampire's hand. "Bella….this is Claire….Ebony changed her years ago.."

"I know." Bella cuts her off, acknowledging. Bella stares at Claire while remembering Julian's story about Ebony changing her. Claire is slightly shorter than Mildred with a petite body. Her hair is a dark auburn that waves down to her chest with layers from her jaw. The waves in her hair are fluffing out in a frizz, but it looks beautiful and natural on her. A few leaves are tingling in her mane. Her oval head shape holds almond shape eyes with nice full lips. The cheekbones are noticeable but not strong. Her pale skin looks very soft, almost too majestic to look upon. Her beauty is utter along with a kind demeanor shining off her. Slight curves forms on her waist and hips. Bella looks directly at the beauty, feeling intimidate by her, "Julian told me about you."

A single brow lifts curiously with the side of her lips swaying upward. The look is beautiful and kind, Claire immediately comes forth to embrace Bella. Hesitantly, Bella return the gesture to not be rude. When they break to contact, Bella takes a step back but smile warmly at her. "If you don't mind." Claire begins timidly, "I would like to come home." The question is mostly directing to Bella who nods once to approve. Although it shocks her for asking her considering she's part of this family before she came along.

"Its good to have you home, Claire." Mildred says solemnly.

Claire stares into Mildred eyes until looking past her when her eyes land on Julian who is making his way towards them. A large smile elopes on her lips, revealing her pearly whites. She quickly passes Mildred to embrace Julian in a tight hold. "Oh! I missed you." Claire declares shamelessly before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Julian returns a smile. Paul comes closer after ending a conversation with a fellow vampire and immediately, Claire embraces him. Groggily, Paul returns the gesture without complaint.

Bella watches the scene, almost similar to Mildred and Julian reuniting all those years ago. Bella huffs to herself as she thinks of the years that has past on by so quickly. While Claire and Julian have a private conversation, Bella looks at the nameless vampires again in astonishment. At least seven other vampires attend to the gathering of Ebony's funeral. Unlike human funeral, vampires just say their quick goodbye to a fellow creature and they reminisce with others. In some way, Bella is happy there isn't a long speech for she would be crying dry sobs. "Who are all these vampires?" Bella asks curiously, voice is dreamy while continue to graze their faces.

Mildred looks at Bella before looking around herself. "They are other vampires that knew Ebony. In many ways, Ebony was a mother to all of them. It was kind of… natural for Ebony to mother anyone new. Even though they didn't travel with her, Ebony left an impression on them." Mildred says in sad note while capturing all the vampires' attention. The talk of Ebony being a mother draws them near. If Bella could blush she would be. The vampires approach them in a swift and graceful manner.

A particular male vampire stands closely to Mildred. He is tall with an oblong face. His skin is a pale tan with dark hair that is curling. His cheekbones are strong along with a long chin. Next to him, a woman, who Bella suspect is his mate holds his hand. She is about the same height with a lighter complexion. Her looks are intimidating due to her strong features. Her body is long and small. Both of them have deep crimson eyes. "I am Alvaro." The male vampire speaks with a strong accent from South America and there is proper tone lingering in his voice. "I am from the Amazon as well as my wife Hatria. We both met Ebony in the southern land of North America. We were traveling through the state to return to our homeland when met Ebony."

"She was mother to us." Hatria speaks up in a deeper voice that soft spoken. "She embraced us as her children before becoming acquaintance. Before long, she has captured our hearts and ever since we've called mother."

Someone from behind speaks up once Hatria finish her statement. Bella turns in place to listen half-heartedly to their testimonies. "I am Louie from Canada." A male vampire says, his voice is sweet and articulate. He is pale white, almost wintry. His dirty blond hair is short with small spikes stilling up. He looks no more than a seventeen year old. Golden eyes are liquidly; no doubt he fed before coming. Louie has a smooth face with a lay back demeanor. "I was changed years ago and as a newborn I was wild. But Ebony and Julian." Louie nods his head towards Julian to indicating the face of that name. "Took me under their wind and taught anything I needed to know. Ebony was my mother in this existence."

"I am Sandra." A female next to Louie speaks up; her voice is high pitch that ring beautifully. Her skin is pale, similar to Louie but her dark hair outlines the curves in her face. Her hair is straight and reaches to her hips. Her face looks wise. "I was ripped apart by another vampire when I met Ebony. She put me back together and like the rest of you, she was my mother."

Through those moments, Bella is touch by their words. Each other these vampires had their story to tell. Despite the hidden tension between some of them, they put their differences behind to honor Ebony's memory. Even Bella's family members share there story as well as Bella. Even the pain of loosing Ebony aches in her heart this day brings a since of closure to embraces her. As the day begins to darken, a few of the vampires left. But three remain to talk privately with either Claire or Paul. Julian soon left to be with Renesemee; no doubt he has been aching to be near her.

Mildred approaches Bella while holding a small smile. She grabs Bella's hands, "It difficult without Ebony, but we have each other. We're family, remember that." Her words are inspiration yet firm. A sense of security fills Bella's chest as she secretly yearns for her son. Then, a voice echoes in Bella ears. A familiar voice. Bella eyes looks beyond Mildred's shoulder towards Claire who is speaking to a tall vampire who is obviously late considering, Bella doesn't remember him telling his story. He is tall with blond hair and golden eyes. His looks are familiar as Bella slightly furrows her eyebrows in disbelief. Her chest becomes heavy. Bella remember his face, Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle hugs Claire before saying a good bye. Even though Mildred is questioning on what is she looking at Bella can't remove her eyes from Carlisle. Everything is flashing before her eyes. She remembers him attending to her cut arm in a strange living room that is full of balloons and party gifts. Slowly, Bella moves past Mildred while feeling her eyes on her. Her feet move toward Carlisle who is briskly walking away but soon, his pace speeds up to an inhuman run. His body vanishes into the forest. Mildred voice continues to echoes in her ears but she is too daze to answer. Soon, an urging feeling awakes in her chest. Bella eyes widen slightly before charging after Carlisle.

Briskly, Bella dodges the branches easily while hearing Carlisle feet in the far distance. Before long a sound of an engine revives to life along with the car speeding away. Bella heart drops as she picks up her pace and follows the car. Down a winding path, miles away from the house, Bella sees a black Mercedes with dirt trailing behind it. Her eyes come in contact with his when he looks through the rearview mirror. His eyebrows furrow in curiosity. But before long, Bella's pace begins to cease. She comes to a stop and watch the car drive away at a high speed.

Bella feels a strange feeling in her heart, a warning yet again reassurance. "_We'll meet again….Carlisle Cullen."_

_

* * *

  
_

To be continued

Well, I hope Luken's departure was full of feeling. I tired to put a lot sentiment into it and I hope you can feel emotions that Renesemee and Bella were feeling.

**Oh, I am so happy right now. When I first started to write this fic I envision the funeral and here it is! Finally!!**

**Ok, do not hate Luken…. He one of my favorites, so don't hate him!**

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter for this fic.**


	20. Sequel

Chapter 20

Sequel

* * *

­

Bella's Prospective

_I've learned many things in my new life….I learned things must come in their own time. As I think back to the beginning of…well this life existence, I've noticed many changes in my life._

_My first memory, finding my children helpless in the forest, where it all began…._

_I refuse to regret any of it, although I would change a few things if I could._

_My journey has not been easy. The tantalizing scent of my twin's aroma was tempting when I found them. I always counted my blessing when I met Mildred. In every way, she brought me to my family……_

_I will always miss Ebony. She was able to teach me about the good things about life even when everything was going down hill. Even though she's not here, I can feel her near; guiding me. The vampires were finally gone. Mildred nightmare has reached it end. The aching in her face has faded._

_It's like that old saying 'when one door closes, another will open.'_

_Her door led to Paul. Now they're never apart, nor should they ever be._

_Mildred will never forget Brian for he will always be with her, but she'll never again live in guilt_

_The door of Ebony existence has closed along with Victoria and Laurent._

_Ashlyn still remains a mystery to me. Even after two years, Paul refuses to talk about her._

_Yep, two years past since that battle. __For a moment there, I thought I was going to loose my family. I thought they disappear like Ebony._

_But our strength and love for each other brought closer and now, Paul has taken the duty as leader._

_During that time, I've grown close with Claire. I consider her as the gentle one of our coven.  
_

_Here I am in the back seat of our family's DP Cruiser. My future son in-law, Julian drives at an expeditious speed. Yes, I've let go of protecting Renesemee, at least about allowing her to be with Julian. The idea it still strange, but I trust Julian. My heart still aches for my son, Luken's return. There were time when I wanted to track him down. But, as hard as it was, Luken need to find himself…alone. In someway, I knew he felt different from us. But none of the less, I love him. I left a note in the cottage. For when ever he returns, he'll now where to find us. A year ago, I've planned everything. Julian allowed me use his money that he earned years ago.  
_

_We are now driving through the lands of Montana, allowing the door of our past to close._

_The time has finally come…To open the door of the life I once lived, my human life. For years, I've been running from my past._

_This new adventure will lead to many things. I think that's what frightened me the most. But I can't hide forever. On this journey, I know I will meet Carlisle Cullen and even….The father of my children. Whoever he might be, but there's a connection between him and Carlisle_

_There's no turning back now, the unknown awaits for my arrival. I am going back to the place I've once called home….Forks_

* * *

**Now did you really think I was going to end this story! I am ending this fic but I am making a part two. My reason being, well (Clearing throat) I've read many stories with Bella being pregnant and hundred years later she reunites with Edward. Well what happen between the hundred years? And suddenly here are these new characters who I really don't know. So this fic purpose is to explain the time between Bella's pregnancy to when she reunites with him. And to define the relationships that Bella has made and their trails. **

**I know you wanted Edward back in this fic, but in my summary it did say **_**what adventures will Bella find with her new offspring? **_**So I did give you a heads up, whether it was conspicuous or not. My next fic will be about Bella finding her past and of course, she'll find **_**other**_** things, ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed Bella's adventures. I'll have part two up soon…. So stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you the reviews!**

**Oh p.s. The next story is called… Pieces of the Past.**

~Plygrn89


End file.
